Phoenix Wright:Turnabout Gender
by Blindknyttstories
Summary: Phoenix Wright wakes up in his office one night...except somethings a bit off.
1. Chapter 1

_Wright & Co. Law Offices_

 _March 21 9:25 AM_

"Ugh my head..."

Phoenix woke up to the dim sunlight shinning through his window, he remembered that that he had stayed up until three-o-clock in the morning because his internet was going extra slow and since he had the money from a recent case to pay the bills he decided to do just that. Phoenix began to move when he noticed something was...off, whenever he moved he swore he could feel his chest move as well. Phoenix looked down at his chest to a interesting surprise '

'What The!? Why...why do i have...breast's?!" Phoenix was horrified as he tried to process this, he took his hand and rubbed through his hair, and again to his surprise his hair was down and it felt extremely soft. He took his hand to pull on it when he noticed that his skin was much softer and his nails were long, but not in a disgusting kind of way more in a lady-like kinda way, they were painted red as well. Phoenix began to increasingly worry, he felt his legs and found out they were perfectly shaved and again were soft to the touch. He felt his ears and found holes for ear rings , his toenails were just like his finger-nails and finally...

"From what i can concur so far is one of two things, i have either been the victim of a prank or i have magically turned into a woman..."their was only one way to know the full answer, Phoenix reached down and...a piercing scream of fear and confusion filled the small office. Phoenix fainted on his( or her) bed.

Wright & Co. Law Offices

March 21 11:30 AM

"Man i am soooo late, Nick is going to kill me!"

Maya ran up the stairs of the building that housed their office, she had promised to meet Phoenix at Eleven to get started on the day, but had overslept and had to pay double to take the express train to get over here. When Maya arrived at their door, she immediately busted in screaming apologetic words

"Nick! I am SOOOOO sorry, i overslept and their was a dragon, but the Steel Samurai came and...Huh, hes not here?" Maya was confused as she saw that his computer was still turned off and his files seemed untouched. Maya began walking to his bedroom, when she peeked inside she instantly became red and gasped. Laying on Phoenix's bed was the most gorgeous woman Maya had ever seen, her lips looked ripe to kiss, her hands layed gently on the bed, and her hair looked like the softest hair she had ever seen.

A million questions ran through Mayas head, the main one being who was this amazing woman sleeping in Nicks bed? Maya looked over and saw that the bathroom light was still on with the door half-way closed and she thought that was where Nick was at (In actuality, Phoenix always kept the bathroom light on so he could see where to go in case he ever woke up in the middle of the night) Maya thoughts of shocked and surprise instantly turned to Fear

"(Oh no! If Nick found me here spying on his private life he would kill me! This must be why he didn't call when i was late, I don't blame him she is really pretty but you think he tell me about her, cause it looks like she is wearing Nicks pajamas and knowing him, he would only let someone do that if they were really close and...it looks like they are REALLY close...I should just be thankful Pearls isn't with me, if she saw this she would kill Nick!)" Maya gently closed the bedroom door before leaving the office, she would just head to the local burger joint and wait for Nick to be alone. While she was bummed her day plans had changed, she formed a evil smile knowing she now had perfect blackmail material. Maya opened the door to leave the office and shut it on her way out.

Phoenix awoke from his sleep, he still had a headache but for some reason he started to laugh, ''Man, that has to be the most interesting dream ever, me as a woman...oh...no..." Phoenix looked down and noticed that he still had a very famine body, he would faint again from shock if the sound of a door closing didn't startle him. Phoenix got worried, what if it was Maya? How does he explain to his best friend he had a sex-swap during the middle of the night? Phoenix gently rose from bed, he(or she) made their way to the bedroom door and peeked through, Phoenix was relieved to see no one their and let out a sigh of relief

"Well...looks like I'm alone...what the hell happened last night? I wake up and I'm a woman!... I wonder if a spirit medium could help me...but not Maya or Pearl it be to complicated to explain and they would never let me live it down" Phoenix made their way to the closet to change, they figured a trip to Kurain village could help(It's not like anyone would recognize them anyway). "Alright time to ch-...oh...right..." Phoenix opened their closet door only to find that all the clothes were either suits or Steel Samurai clothes. "Well...Steel Samurai it is..." Phoenix got out of their pajamas and slipped on a Steal Samurai shirt, a pair of skinny jeans(Ones Phoenix never thought they would ever wear) and some Steal Samurai shoes. "Well i suppose it's time to head to the train station" Phoenix grabbed their wallet and badge and left.

 _Tres Bien_

 _March 21 12:30 PM_

Maya sat at her table alone and bored, she had expected Nick to have called her by now but she guessed he was still busy, she sighed as she scanned the restaurant. The place had seen a surprising amount of customers since Maggeys Trial and though it was under probation Jean was still allowed to run his place...under strict police watch though. Maya was about to fall asleep at her table when a voice caught her attention.

"Maya it's good to see you, although a bit surprising your alone." Maya looked to her side and was pleasantly surprised to see Edgeworth standing their "Oh hey ! You can sit down if you like." Edgeworth gave a small bow before sitting down at the table.

''Maya, i was wondering if you could tell me something about Wright." Maya gave a curious look to Edgeworth but shook her head "Sure what do you need?"

"I tried calling Wright this morning because he forgot to return my deck of cards but i wasn't able to reach him, is anything wrong perchance?"

Maya froze in horror, she couldn't tell Edgeworth about that mystery woman in Nicks bed, she decided to lie and hope that the topic would die down. "Well actually he called me this morning and told me that he was sick and not to worry about coming in this morning. I went to the office to check on him and when i did i saw him fast asleep on his bed, so i came here until he wakes up."

Edgeworth pondered on this for a minute, nothing about her statement seemed unusual so he decided to accept it and drop the subject. Maya and Edgeworth continued their chatter for the time being.

 _Subway Station-2 miles from Tres Bien_

 _March 21 12:30 PM_

Phoenix hurried down the Subway Station hoping to make it to the train station for the Train to Kurain Village, along the way he kept getting whistles from guys, comments about their figure and one man even pushed them to the wall with both arms to their side trying to smooth talk their way through, Although a good kick to the crotch shut him up pretty fast. Phoenix ran up the steps onto the busy streets and tried to call for a cab. As they ran along the streets trying to call for a cab they heard a very fa-miler voice call out to them.

"Hey Pretty lady wait up! The Love god Larry is here!" Phoenix couldn't have wanted to see Larry any less than right now(and that was saying a lot) Phoenix tried to continue calling for a cab but Larry eventually grabbed their arm and spun them around.

"In all my days as a traveling Artist, i have searched high and low for the perfect lady, and i can say without a doubt you are indeed a woman molded from Gods own hands." Larry grabbed both of Phoenix's hands and held them together while saying the most cheesy lines in history. Phoenix didn't know what to do, he could blow him off like all of Larry ex-girlfriends but with the way Larry was talking doing that could be bad, on the other hand he could try to act all bashful and give a excuse for leaving but give Larry his number(Larry didn't have his actual number anyway, so as long as he never called he be fine!). After a eternal struggle he decided on the latter.

"O-oh me? Why saying things like that is going to make me blush especially in public" Phoenix tried his best to act shy and bashful and it somehow worked.

"But Miss you are indeed the very definition of 'Heaven on Earth', I'm sorry if i can't help myself". Phoenix gagged on the inside hearing Larry say that to him, he needed to somehow continue this while also ending it. He decided to blush while saying his next line, which wouldn't be hard since he had one memory with Dollie(Or Iris) that always made him red.

"O-Oh I'm going to faint if you keep talking like that...Oh it's so embarrassing knowing everyone can see how red i am". Larry had the largest smile on his face know to man

"Oh don't worry if you faint I'll be sure to catch you in my arms and don't worry about everyone else, you are so much more perfect when you are blushing." Phoenix again gagged on the inside.

"U-um thank you, I-im sorry though but i must board the train soon so i mu-" Phoenix was cut off by Larry "Don't worry about that, the trains are closed down for the day anyway because of a accident, so theirs no reason to be in a rush!"

Phoenix thought they were about to die on the inside when Larry said that, if the train was out their would be no reason to get away from Larry! Unless...

"O-Oh I'm sorry your dashing voice made my memory foggy, i actually meant i need to go to Tres Bien for a meeting...would you mind dropping me off?...I'll give you my number if you do..." Larry felt like he was on top of the world right now, he was about to score the number of the most amazing woman on the planet, and he thought he could get something else out of it to.

"Sure...if you give me a kiss along with it." Phoenix wanted to die right then and their, but thought up another plan. "W-well you see i have never had my first kiss...and i want it to be very romantic...but i can give you a kiss on the cheek if you want(Someone please kill me now)" Larry's smile never left his face

"Well sure i can understand a girls wishes! Come on my bike is just over here!" Phoenix went along with Larry, hoping to use Tres Bien as a place to regroup.

 _Tres Bien_

 _March 21 1:00 PM_

Maya and Edgeworth had been talking for a while now, Edgeworth had gone on about how to play chess and Maya was interested in every little detail about the game.

Larry and Phoenix had pulled up to the side of Tres Bien, Phoenix got off and handed Larry their number and was about to leave when Larry grabbed their shoulder winked and turned his face to the side revealing his cheek. Phoenix wanted to throw up, but knew he had to go along with it, he slowly etched his mouth forward and gave Larry a peck on the cheek. Fireworks went off In Larry heart, he started racing forward celebrating like he just won the lottery, he was so happy he didn't even notice Phoenix gagging and about to puke into the nearby trashcan.

Larry eventually calmed down and ran and gave Phoenix a big embrace, Phoenix could feel his dinner from last night etching up his throat, Larry then let go and winked at them

"Well I'll be sure to get a hold of you soon, goodbye darling" Larry winked as he raced off on his bike occasionally looking back. Phoenix prayed Larry would lose his number and proceeded into the restaurant.

"So you see Maya, while Chess has more complicated rules than checkers it is still a game to be enjoyed by everyone." Edgeworth took a sip of his tea and quietly stared at Maya after he finished his explanation.

"Wow, whenever Nick isn't busy I'll have to convince him to play sometime!" Maya had a look of sheer gleam in her eyes, Edgeworth on the other hand noticed something she just said.

"I thought you said Wright was sick, not busy." Edgeworth crossed his arms,closed his eyes, and tapped his arm waiting for Mayas response.

"O-Oh well yeah when hes not busy being sick eheh..." Edgeworth didn't buy it.

"Maya what is really go...in...oh my..." Edgeworth was at a loss for words as the most perfect woman he had ever seen walked into the restaurant.

Maya wondered what had Edgeworth at a loss for words, she turned around to see and gasped in horror, the woman from Nicks bed was had come in and not only that, she was wearing Nicks clothes! Before Maya could distract Edgeworth, he had already gotten up from his seat to talk with this lady.

Phoenix quietly walked through the place, they didn't want anyone they knew to notice them. As they walked they rushed around the cash register to try to grab a open seat when they ran into one Miles Edgeworth.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention i was trying to get to that seat over their." Phoenix tried to grab their stuff and see who they ran into, but once he spoke up Phoenix froze with fear.

"I-it's not a problem milady, a gentleman must always pay attention to where he is walking so he doesn't run into fair maidens like you" Edgeworth quickly rose and picked up Phoenix's stuff as they tried to rise not wanting to believe that fate was so cruel. Edgeworth continued picking Phoenix's stuff up when he noticed a attorneys badge with the initials "PW" written on it.

"Excuse me milady but are you perchance a defense attorney?" Phoenix again froze with fear this wasn't going to end good.

Maya was horrified as she saw run right into the mystery lady,and was even more horrified when she saw 's 's words had made the mystery lady silent, she continued to look on as picked up what looked like to be a attorneys badge and begin to question the lady, she finally got up as she had a few questions of her own for this mystery lady.

Phoenix pondered for a second, what could they say to Edgeworth to avoid a very awkward moment, finally they had a plan. "W-Well u-um you see sir...my name is Perry Wright...I'm a rookie attorney...i am following in my brothers shoes..."

It didn't take Edgeworth a second to figure out her wording "Ah you must be Phoenix Wright sister, my name is Miles Edgeworth, a prosecutor and dear friend to your brother...Although I don't believe Wright ever mentioned having a sister...oh well" Edgeworth gave a small bow in which Phoenix almost considered running but froze when they saw Maya of all people walking up.

"So who is this lady?" Edgeworth gave a small smile to Maya and answered

"Maya, this is Perry Wright, Phoenix's sister." Mayas jaw almost dropped and she wanted to kill herself for thinking Nick would keep his girlfriend away from her, she didn't know why he never mentioned his sister but was relived to know that awkward moment was avoided.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Perry, my name is Maya Fey, Spirit Medium and Phoenix's assistant. Oh and you should know I call Phoenix, Nick!"

Phoenix gave a small fake smile and just nodded their head, before they could say anything Edgeworth spoke up

"My dear lady...i know we just met and all...but i have to attend to a prosecutors ball tonight and am in need of a date...since me and Wr-I mean Phoenix go way back can you accompany me to the prosecutors ball tonight?" Edgeworth could be seen turning red, which resulted in a giggle from Maya and also killed Phoenix on the inside.

"(Could today get much worse? First Larry tries to court me and now Edgeworth!? Who's next Gumshoe?...On second thought lets not even think about that.) U-um well i don't know, I don't have anything nice i could wear an-" Phoenix was cut off by Edgeworth putting his finger to their lips

"Don't worry about that, I can give the money to Maya here and she can assist you in picking out a dress...although you look amazing no matter what you wear" Edgeworth face lit up a bright red when he realized what he said, Maya began having a laughing fit, and Phoenix wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Wh-what I meant is all women are amazing no matter what they wear..." Edgeworth struggled for words, something Phoenix hadn't seen since took the witness stand, "Uh well...i must be off have to get ready for tonight eh...here is a thousand dollars Maya, be sure to get something nice!" Edgeworth then gave a quick goodbye and ran outside to the amusement of Maya and the now suicidal thinking Phoenix.

"Looks like you stolen heart Perry! Teehee i don't think i have seen him like this before, but i have to admit you are quite admiring!" Maya gave Phoenix a smile in which they returned(Forceful though)

"Eh Yes, it's quite embarrassing...but I must get going theirs many things to do an-" Phoenix was cut off by a giggling Maya

"Haha looks like Edgeworth has stolen your heart as well your red as a tomato!" Phoenix felt their cheek and sure enough it was warm

"(Damn you Iris and your memories!)" Maya calmed down and grabbed Phoenix hand "Don't worry Perry when it comes to shopping I'm your girl! I'll make you look so good Edgeworth won't even be able to speak!" Before Phoenix could reject, Maya rushed out of Tres Bien dragging Phoenix behind.

 **A/N:Well this was a thing...i came up with the ideal while reading Turnabout:Harem(Give it read btw) and decided to try the same thing but with Phoenix turning into a girl one night. I don't know if he will stay a girl for a while or switch every day, more than likely the everyday thing so i can do more comedy and more harems *Drools...*! Anyway hope you enjoy and see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Wow, didn't expect that first chapter to be that long xD anyway i plan on having Phoenix switch everyday(Not every chapter though, i'll usally have a day last 2-3 chapters, sometimes one.) Also in the first chapter i always had Phoenix addressed as they, i have decided for my sanity i'll just use 'He and She' obviously depending on what gender they currently are. Well thanks for reading and also their will be court casses so don't worry ;). P.S.I want to thank "JordanPhoenix" for the contrustive critacism, i'm always trying to improve so i always welcome it.**

Pink Princess Clothing

March 21 3:00PM

Phoenix was pulled along by Maya into the brand new clothing store recently opened to celebrate the new crossover movie between the "Steel Samurai" and the "Pink Princess". She never thought she would actually ever set foot into the store, but she was a puppet with Fate and Edgeworth was pulling the strings.

Phoenix tried countless times to get away from Maya and get the hell out, but everytime Phoenix thought she lost her, Maya would pop out of nowhere with a new dress to try out, much to the dismay of Phoenix, who had came to the conclusion that a dress was much more complicated to put on than a suit...

Phoenix actually thought if their was really anything appropriate in here for a Prosecutor ball, most of the dresses had the Pink Princess on it, and the ones that didn't had some Japan words Phoenix couldn't read to save her life. Finally Maya exclaimed that she had found the perfect dress.

"Perry! I found it! I have finally found it! the perfect dress for you!"

Maya held out a a Red Dress, it was plain with no Pink Princess and no Japaneses writing, it seemed to stretch down all the way to the feet, and also seemed to come with a pair of white gloves.

Phoenix facepalmed on the inside, she didn't want to be here, but the only way to get out of here and away from Maya was to accept a dress. Phoenix sighed and gave a forceful smile "Wow...Maya that looks amazing...i'll take it."

Maya screamed in glee(earning a few looks from the customers) before jumping up and down, she grabbed Phoenix by the arm and dragged them to the reception desk and bought the dress(Not even realizing that Phoenix never even tried it on).

Maya pulled Phoenix outside with the dress in her hand, Maya skipped along pulling Phoenix with her as they hurried back to the Wright and Co Law Offices.

"Perry i can't wait until we tell Phoenix you going to a ball tonight! I bet he's going to do that thing with his mouth whenever something unexpected happens in a courtroom!"

Phoenix just forcefully smiled and wondered what the hell she meant, he never did anything with his face when something unexpected happened!

Wright & Co. Law Offices

March 21 4:00 PM

"Nick! Nick! Guess what happened to your sister today!" Maya ran along into the Office as excited as ever, she was all ready to get Perry(Who in actuality was Phoenix) ready for the dance with Edgeworth!

"Nick!? Are you here?" Maya ran all over the office, eventually giving up and sighing "Well looks like he isn't here...I'm sorry Nick isn't here Perry."

Maya looked extremely upset, so Phoenix decided to come up with a lie "Well you know Maya, he is always busy, and who knows maybe he got a new client...have to buy you burgers somehow right?" Phoenix looked at Maya was relieved to see her crack a smile and laugh.

"Hehe i suspose your right Perry, i shouldn't be upset that he's doing his job. But enough about him! Edgeworth texted me and told me it will be around Six when he gets here so we have two hours to get you looking amazing!" Phoenix heart sunk, she forgot about Edgeworth and would be having to face the music soon.

It took a hour and half to get Phoenix ready, she struggled to put the dress on(No thanks to Maya buying it before letting Phoenix try it) It took forever for Maya to fix Phoenix's hair, and finally Phoenix took twenty minutes panting her nails(Which Phoenix could av swore it was easier watching someone do it than actually doing it). But after all was said and done Maya gasped, Phoenix looked like a angle sent down from Heaven and not just any angle but one created from Gods own hands and blessed with eternal beauty.

Phoenix had to admit she didn't look bad(Can you be stunned by the beauty of your own body?) She sighed as this was going to be a long night, but she hoped in the back of her mind this would be a enjoyable night as the thought of being with Edgeworth was strangely heart warming. Phoenix dismissed this quickly though, thinking it was just the fact he had female hermoines now and they were trying to act up.

Edgeworths car

March 21 5:30 PM

Edgeworth pulled up the Wright & Co. Law Offices sweating, he had never been on a date(Not counting the times he had to dress up with Franziska for Manfrieds Buisness 'parties') he started taking deep breaths trying to pull himself together

"Come on Edgeworth you can do this, you practiced for a hour in front of the mirror, you can do this."

Edgeworth stepped out of his car and looked up at the building, he never thought he would be worried about stepping into Wrights office, he closed his eyes, took another deep breath and entered the building.

Wright & Co. Law Offices

March 21 5:45 PM

Edgeworth stepped in front of the office door, he was fifteen minutes early, so he decided to give himself a inner monolouge to prepare himself.

"Alright Edgeworth...you can do this, you have had a defendant commit suacide, you thought you killed your father when it was actually your mentor, you have a old woman stalker and you have also had someone killed in your office, you can do this!"

Edgeworth noticed their still was ten minutes left before he should arrive, he swallowed hard and knocked, he hoped that it didn't matter he was early, maybe Maya would offer him some coffee if Perry wasn't ready.

Edgeworth stood their for what he thought was forver, though it was only a few seconds, when Maya opened the door.

"Oh!Mr Edgeworth, Perry is still in the restroom but you can come in and sit!" Maya looked extremely excited and was pratically bouncing up and down. Edgworth gave a small bow before sitting down, Maya couldn't help but giggle seeing extremely nervous, something she thought she would never see.

Wright & Co. Law Offices-Bathroom

March 21 5:55 PM

Phoenix stared into the mirror worried, she was about to go on a date with Edgeworth, just the thought made her gag, she hoped that maybe somehow after the day was done she would return to her old body. She had no ideal why she changed but maybe it had something to do with the latest case, they were dealing with chemicals after all. Phoenix decided to investigate the place if he didn't return to his normal body.

"Hey Perry!Mr Edgeworth is here! Don't wanna keep your man waiting do you?" Maya giggled as she ran from the door leaving Phoenix wishing today never happened.

Phoenix stepped out from the bathroom into the main office, she hoped that Maya was kidding and Edgeworth never came, but was upset to see she was being serious.

Edgeworth took a look at Phoenix and gasped, he couldn't believe his eyes, standing in front of him was the most amazing woman he had ever seen. Her hair was in a cute double pony tail,her dress reached down to her legs, but left enough to see them in all their glory. The white gloves went amazing with the red dress, and the makeup really brought out her eyes. Edgeworth was completely lost, only coming to when he heard Maya laughing and saw Phoenix looking away "(I mustav embarrassed her, I'll have to apologize for that)"

Edgeworth lifted himself up from the couch and bowed to Phoenix, earning a laugh from Maya. He motioned for her to follow which she did, he opened the door for her and wished Maya goodbye before leaving.

"Hehe, i won't be surprised if she doesn't come back tonight." Maya giggled as she began to browse the TV channels, ignoring the fact Nick hadn't returned yet.

Edgeworths Car

March 21 6:10 PM

Edgeworth was cruisng down the highway onto Town Hall where the ball would be held, it was another thirty minutes until they arrived, so he decided to try to converse with Phoenix.

"Um... So Perry, Wright never mentioned he had a sister, where have you um...been the past few years?"

"Oh we-well...i have been in Europe...studying to become a attorney." Phoenix hated lying, but he had to at the current moment.

"Ah I-I see, you sound alot like Franziska, she is my adopted sister, she lived and studied in Germany for the longest time."

"O-oh i see...well i would love to meet her(But not her whip again.)"

"Oh of course, I'm sure she would love to meet you...Just don't give her a reason to use her um...whip..."

"I...see...thanks for warning me Mr Edgeworth ."

"Please Perry, call me Miles."

Phoenix couldn't believe her ears, did Edgeworth really tell her to call him Miles? She had never heard Edgeworth tell anyone to call him Miles, not even Franziska! "Um...ok Miles...You have a very lovely name(Why the Hell did i just say that? Must be the damn Female Hermoines.)"

Edgeworth could feel his face become red, he had been complimented before, but hearing it from her was like no other. "Oh um...thank you Perry, i think your name is quite lovely as well."

Phoenix could also feel her face become red "(This isn't good, the female hermoines have become stronger each passing hour, i just hope something happens before...) Um..thank you Miles...You look very handsome as well(Damn Damn Damn!)"

Edgeworth got even redder after hearing that, he didn't want her to notice though "Well um thank you Perry, you look divine tonight, with the dress and all."

"O-oh thank you, Maya helped me pick it out, though it's a little short on me...i was worried you might not like it(I WAS?)"

"Perry you don't have to worry about that, I can safely say i have never seen a woman as amazing and good looking as you." Edgeworth stopped at a traffic light and reached over and grabbed Phoenixs hand, Phoenix was taken back by the gesture. "I-I hope you don't mind Perry...i can release you hand if you wish."

"No...It's fine...your hand is quite warm...(Yep it's official, my mind no longer has any control over my body.)"

Edgeworth smile grew even bigger, the duo said nothing the rest of the way, Edgeworth enjoyed feeling Phoenixs hand, While Phoenix smiled despite his mind crying on the inside.

They eventually arrived at Town Hall for the dance.

 **A/N: Haha, i hope you all enjoyed i try to take JordanPhoenixs advice so the dialouge wouldn't get mized with everything else(Speaking of which they have some good stories i reconamend then.) I also thank you all for the reviews, even the negatives ones :) I was planning on doing the ball this chapter, but decided to save it for the next chapter. I'm having alot of fun writing, so hopefully the next chapter wont take as long as this one did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And the anticipated Prosacutors ball! This is also the final chapter of day 1, so Phoenix will be transformed back into his original self on day 2!(Remember it's a switch everyday) I also want to say i'll be posting responses to Reviews in the A/N at the end of the chapter, just so the A/N at the start doesn't run to long. Well without futher ado Chapter 3!**

Town Hall-Prosecutors Ball-Parking Lot

March 21 7:00 PM

Edgeworth pulled into the Town Hall parking lot, parking in his reserved looked around and saw some faces we had never gone up against, while at the same time seeing familer foes in Franziska who was wearing Black and Red Dress, with her whip at her side, and also saw Godot(Wasn't he arrested?) Sporting his usual attire along with a coffee mug in his right hand. While Phoenixs body was nervous, but overjoyed to be with Edgeworth, his mind was having a panic attack

"(Ok officially worst day of my life, first i turn into a girl, then Edgeworth asks me on a date, i go on said date, i lose control of my now female body, i held hands with Edgeworth, and now all of my former enemy's are here...great...)"

Edgeworth exited the car and Phoenix to wait while he walks around and open the door for her. While he was walking around to open her door, he was interupted by a familer whipping sound next to him.

"Well well, if it isn't my little brother Miles Edgeworth. I'm suprised you would show up considering your always busy now." Franziska gave her trademark smirk before putting her hand back on the hilt of her whip.

"Franziska Von Karma, i could say the same to you i figured you never would show up to a American Traditional Party. But to answer your question i simply came because i wanted to take my date to a place i know she can socialize and enjoy herself." Edgeworth mentioning his date caught Franziska's attention "Hm? A date? Has my little brother finally realized he needs others to help him in life? So who is your date Miles Edgeworth?" Edgeworth just smirked as he walked around to the other side of his car.

Edgeworth opened his passengers door, he helped Phoenix out making sure she didn't get caught up in her dress. When Phoenix stepped out of the car, Franziska grabbed her whip and began squeezing it, standing before her was a woman that could be consider a queen because of her beauty. Franziska wanted to whip her until no tommorow, as she couldn't be shown up by some unkown person, but she knew doing so could cause her to lose her prosacutors badge. Edgeworth just laughed before introducing Phoenix

"Franziska, let me introduce you to Perry Wright, a rookie defense attorney, and my date this evening." Edgeworth continued smirking as Franziska continued gripping her whip. "Now if your excuse us Franziska, i believe theirs a ball going on." Edgeworth instanely put his left arm around Phoenix and grabbed her hand with his right causing Phoenix to naturally blush, before walking away.

"(That foolish fool who does foolish things because of foolish people, how dare he bring a foolish Defense Attorney to a prosacutors ball...wait a minute...did that fool say her last name was Wright? She can't possiably be connected to that foolish fool of a defense attorney, who somehows always makes his way into my foolish thoughts!?)"

Edgeworth walked up the stairs of Town hall, still holding Phoenix the same way as when they left Franziska. He earned a few stares and whispers from the others, mostly wondering whos his date was.

"I'm sorry about the way i'm currently holding you Perry...i just have to keep a formal public look so..." Edgeworth was cut off by Phoenix giggaling "It's ok Miles, you didn't hear me yell objection did you?(If you could read minds you did...!)" Phoenix then snuggled her head onto Edgeworths chest as they walked causing the prosacutor to turn a scarlet red, matching his suit.

Town Hall-Prosecutors Ball-Ball Room

March 21 7:30 PM

Edgeworth led Phoenix into the ballroom, their were many prosacutors their talking already. While many Prosacutors went in pairs they weren't so much as dates as they were just good friends hanging out. Edgeworth was able to lead Phoenix over to the Beverage table without any interuptions

"Well Perry, can i offer you some punch?" Edgeworth smiled at Phoenix causing her to naturally Blush, "U-um sure Miles, i would love some(I do enjoy punch, though i think the world is about to explode cause Edgeworth just offered me punch...the same guy he got mad at for those...pictures...can't Edgeworth realize those weren't mine? Also a fetish? It was just a pony Edgeworth...) Edgeworth poured him and Phoenix some of the punch and began to drink when they were interrupted.

"Mr Edgeworth sir!" Out of nowhere Detective Dick Gumshoe popped up behind Edgeworth causing him to jump which made a small laugh escape from Phoenix. Gumshoe had his always loveable grin...until he noticed Phoenix.

"Oh! Um...Hello Ma'm, my name is Dick Gumshoe, I'm a detective down at the police station." Gumshoe for the firs time, Edgeworth had ever seen actually stood up straight and kept a serious and respectful look on his face. "Uh...Detective,this is Perry Wright...she is my um...date..." Edgeworth grabbed his left arm and looked off to the side in embarrassment, it took a minute but Gumshoe started laughing "Haha, oh sir i didn't know you had it in you sir! She sure is a pretty one!" Gumshoe kept laughing while Edgeworth started to shrink down to the ground while Phoenix laughed, though she also was blushing.

It took a few minutes, but Edgeworth eventually composed himself "Ahem, Detective why exactly are you here?" Gumshoe kept his goofy expression "Oh you see sir, they hired me as Co-leader of the security team, i have undercover men all around us sir!"

Edgeworth was confused why they hired Gumshoe of all people to help lead security, "I see...wait you said Co-Leader...who is the leader of the security team?"

Gumshoe goofy expression changed into a ashamed kinda look "I'm sorry sir, i tried...i really did..." Edgeworth raised a eyebrow and began to answer but Gumshoe continued

"I tried to stop them from hiring HER sir." Edgeworth thought what Gumshoe meant, but slowly a horrible truth began to form in his head "Wait you don't mean...!" Edgeworth expression changed to shock and frightfulness

"Yeah sir...they hired Wendy Oldbag as the leader of the security team."

Edgeworth wanted to fall down and cry right their, this night which had been perfect so far was about to be ruined by the one person who Edgeworth couldn't stand, Edgeworth was standing shocked until he felt hands go around his waist and heard Phoenix speak up.

"I don't like the sound of this Wendy girl,she better not flirt with Miles here. He already has a date!(Oldbag for the first time in my life, please show up!)" Edgeworth got a scarlet red again but a smile formed on his face, hearing those words seemed to have melted all his worries away.

"Detective, do you know where she is currently located?" Gumshoe got to thinking before answering "Well sir, shes in charge of the security in the upper chambers so she would be located up their, occasionally making rounds down here."

Edgeworth pondered for a minute before speaking "Detective I'll raise your salary if you make sure she doesn't come down here for whatever reason!" Gumshoe then had a gleam in his eye before answering "Yes sir Mr Edgeworth sir!" With that Gumshoe ran off barking orders to the undercover security.

Edgeworth laughed before turning around and embracing Phoenix, he smiled as he looked into her eyes "Um Perry, I promise is just a old woman who um...likes my prosecuting!(Nice save Edgeworth, Nice save)"

"Don't worry Miles, I'll be sure to protect you from her(Yeah, sure...)" Phoenix layed her head onto Edgeworths chest earning another blush from him.

The two stayed embraced for about five minutes before the sound of Jazz music seemed to radiate the room

"Well well, if it isn't Prosecutor Edgeworth and his date." standing behind the two was none other than the coffee lover Godot himself.

Edgeworth turned around while Phoenix walked to his side "Prosecutor Godot? I thought you were arrested for the murder of Misty Fey?" Godot laughed before answering Edgeworth

"Due to the...circumstances, I was given 5 years probation and was also allowed to continue my prosecuting...I have other matters to attend to but...I have something to say to the young lady here."

Edgeworth raised his eyebrow before crossing his arms "And what might that be ?" Godot just laughed "Darker than a moonless night, hotter and more bitter than Hell itself...that is Coffee...That also applies to a mans heart...remember that." Godot smiled before returning to the crowd leaving a confused Edgeworth and Phoenix.

 _2 Hours later_

The rest of the ball went good, Phoenix always stayed by Edgeworth the entire time as she didn't have anyone else to talk to while he talked to the others but also made plenty of time for her. Finally the last song of the night was put on, a slow song for couples. Edgeoworth extended his hand to Phoenix who accepted it as the two stepped out onto the crowded dance floor.

The two swayed back in forth locked in each others embrace, their eyes locked no words needed to be said. As the song got to it's closing moments, still eyes locked they began to close the gap, their eyes shutting their lips just about to touch, Phoenixs mind screaming Objection and...

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHH**

A scream echoed throughout the entire room, causing the music to stop and break Edgeowrths and Phoenix trance. Everyone was silent until a voice spoke up. "Police Chief Gordan...hes dead!" The place went into a uproar as the security team ran to the scene of the crime and the prosecutors began getting ready for a investigation.

Edgeworth looked around while Phoenix held onto him, finally he saw Gumshoe and ran to him "Detective, I must look into this please drive Perry back to the Wright & Co. Law Offices! She can't stay here while a potential murderer is here!"

Gumshoe saluted and took Phoenix with him, she gave Edgeworth one final hug which he returned and went with Gumshoe. The drive to the office was quiet not a single word was spoken. Phoenix thanks Gumshoe when he got out and went into his office. Maya was already asleep on the couch so she just went to her room and layed down trying to think about what just happened. "(Ok First i wake up as a girl, then i go on a date with Edgeworth...and then the Police Commisioner was killed...right)" Phoenix closed her eyes, hoping this was just a terrible dream.

 **Author Responses!**

 **Mihoshi 2.0:Thanks for the offer and advice! If it gets to the point where i have no time i'll be sure to take you up on your offer!**

 **aylengm:Yeahhhhhhhh!**

 **IForgetMyLastNic:I'm glad you enjoy the series :) Also I wouldn't mind seeing one of your drawings!(I might even make it the cover image!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:I have read the reviews and despite the fact i have gone over my stories their are still issues with grammar. I want to apologize, my goal is to give you guys a enjoyable story with good writing and I am so sorry i have messed up the grammar. I will start going over my stories more than twice and aim to deliver for you guys. With that said i want to say i am open to suggestions for the first case of the story(Remember Gordon?) I already have the Prosecutor but other than that I'm kinda bland right now, so suggestions will be awesome! Anyway we begin day 2 and Phoenix can finally enjoy being a guy again.**

 _Wright & Co. Law Offices_

 _March 22, 8:30 AM_

Phoenix tossed and turned in his bed, he had felt a surge of pain in his sleep and he didn't know why, Maya had went home around 2:00 AM so Phoenix was alone is his house. With the sun shinning through the windows he finally opened his eyes.

"Ugh my head..." Phoenix sat up in bed rubbing his head, after thinking for a minute he realized he was in his regular body. "Wait...was it all a dream?...Of course it was, man that was some dream though, well atleast I know what Edgeworth would act like around me if I was a girl haha."

Phoenix smiled as he got out of bead, he woke up in his Steel Samurai pajamas, something which he usually only wore on the Holidays but didn't question it. He happily walked into the main room of the office and turned on the morning news while he went to cook breakfast.

"(Man I don't know why I'm so happy, must be because that dream felt so real.)"

"Thanks for the weather Tom, In other news last night at the Annual Prosecutors ball, Police Chiefr Gordon was killed, Authorities have arrested Prosecutor Klavier Gavin and have named him the prime suspect."

Phoenix froze when the death of Commissioner Gordon was announced, that's exactly what happened in his dream...was it a dream!? Phoenix ran over to the TV to check the date and sure enough it was March 22, a day after what it really should be. Phoenix froze, did he really turn into a girl? Their was one last way to check, he ran to his closet opened it up and...

"Oh my God..." Sitting in his closet was the same dress he had bought, along with the gloves and shoes. Phoenix couldn't believe it...he had actually turned into a girl and...almost kissed Edgeworth...the thought alone made Phoenix gag.

"(Okay pull yourself together Phoenix...I'm sure theirs a very valid explanation for this.)" Before Phoenix could think anymore a knock at his door came. Phoenix quickly shut his closet door and ran to the front.

When Phoenix opened the door he was surprised(And also worried) when he saw Edgeworth standing their. "Hello Wright...i just came by to um...see how Perry was doing from last night." Those words confirmed Phoenix's fears, that was no dream.

"Uh well...you see Edgeworth last night was so shocking she went to our moms house last night...something about trying to cope with it all." Phoenix could-av sworn Edgeworth had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I...see...well in any case, I wanted to let her know I'm their for her and I'll also be the head prosecutor for Klaviers case, speaking of which he still needs a Defense Attorney, which i guess your going to fill?"

Phoenix thought for a moment before answering "Uh...yeah i guess..." Phoenix thought for a moment about any more questions "So i suppose the Trial is tomorrow?"

"Yes, I personally believe Klavier is innocent...but It is my duty to prove he is guilty, It's your job Wright to prove he isn't. With that said, Klavier is at the detention center, and to investigate the crime scene your going to need Klaviers permission...so good luck becoming his lawyer." Edgeworth smirked before he began his way down the hall. Phoenix knew that Edgeworth thought he had the last laugh, but he figured he use his abilities as a woman to gain the upper hand.

"Hey Edgeworth, I talked to my sister...she said to loosen your grip a bit when holding hands." Phoenix could see Edgeworth blush and chuckled to himself as he went back inside his office.

 _30 Minutes later_

Phoenix made sure he had everything, and by everything he meant his Attorneys badge and Magatama, their was still one thing missing..."HEY NICK!" on time as always, Maya busted through the door as excited as ever.

"Hey Maya." Phoenix gave a small smile as he readied for his trip to the Detention Center.

"So Nick, I'm going to talk to Perry real quick! I have some new dress ideals for later dates!"

"Hehe, Sorry Maya but Perry went to our mothers house to stay, after the murder last night."

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that...that sucks though I was really excited to talk to her...Oh that reminds me Nick where were you yesterday?"

Phoenix froze, what could he say to Maya? 'Oh sorry Maya i was busy having boobs for a day!' was out of the question. "Oh sorry Maya, I was um...busy...speaking of which I'm about to head down to the Detention Center...we might have a new client."

Maya eyes sparkled "Oh a case! That means we can get money for burgers!"

Phoenix smiled as he saw his best friend excited, Phoenix grabbed his wallet to pay the taxi driver and went with Maya to the Detention Center.

 _Detention Center_

 _March 22, 9:00 AM_

Phoenix and Maya waited patiently for Klavier to get out of questioning, usually they would begin their investigation but because they couldn't get into the crime scene without a letter from Klavier showing they were his lawyers, they had nowhere else to go.

"Nick...do you think he will accept us? I mean he's a prosecutor and you don't exactly have a good reputation with them, considering you ended ,Franziskas and Mafrieds Perfect records...I bet that if you were to go to that ball last night you would av been escorted out personally by Edgeworth." While Maya Meant it as a joke, Phoenix wanted to forget last night.

"(He escorted me thats for sure...but not in the way you think.) Yeah...but he needs a lawyer so It's not like he can say no because of who i am...right?" Phoenix actually wondered if Prosecutors hated him so much they would deny his services even if they were accused of a crime.

After what seemed like a hour of waiting, Klavier finally got done with questioning and was allowed to see Maya and Phoenix.

"Well what do we have here? Her Fraulein and Her Wright." Klavier was wearing a jacket along with some sunglasses and was snapping his fingers as if their was some kind of beat currently playing.

"Eh...Yes , Me and my assistant are here to offer to be your attorney in your trial...I personally don't believe you did it, but i need some confirmation." Phoenix reached inside his pocket and grabbed his magatama "Did you have anything to do with the killing of Commissioner Gordon?"

Klavier continued snapping while he answered "Her Wright, why would i need to kill Gordon? The only reason they arrested me was because i was closet to him when he died. So to answer your question, No."

Phoenix didn't see any Physce-Locks so he knew Klavier was telling the truth."Alright, well if it's alright with you, I would like to represent you in the trial tomorrow..."

Klavier finally stopped snapping and stuffed his hands in his pockets "Her Wright, Usually if I was in need of Legal trouble I would call my brother...but because he is currently in Germany with a case, i suppose you will do...so I accept, here is my letter of approval, they should let you investigate the crime scene with it."

 _ **Letter of Approval added to the Court Record.**_

"Thank you Klavier, If it's alright with you i would like to ask you some questions."

"Ask away Her Wright."

"So Klavier i actually heard of you before, you recently started a band...although i didn't know you were a prosecutor."

"You are correct Her Wright, i recently started a band called the Gavineers, which our first album is out in two weeks if you care to listen. Atlast though, my family wanted me to be like Kristoph and join a law career, so i became a prosecutor i just got my badge a week ago, Ironic that my first court apperance as a prosecutor will be as a defendant."

"Your first as a prosecutor? Have you been in court before?"

"..." As soon as Phoenix spoke those words the locks and chains came and three physce-locks showed up. "It was nothing Her Wright, just a simple trial."

"(What are you hiding Klavier?) Alright i see...moving on i suppose, what were you doing when Gordon died?"

"I was dining with Gordon and his wife, he wanted to welcome me as a new prosecutor. A few minutes after we started talking a slow song started playing,i excused myself cause i heard that Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth had brought a dashing woman with him, i got up for a few seconds but quickly sat back down when I saw them dancing, when i sat back down i noticed that Prosecutor Wilson had joined us. About two minutes after that, Gordon started coughing and fell down dead, causing his wife to scream and cause the party to be ruined."

Phoenix wanted ignore the fact that Klavier was actually interested in meeting "Him", and was about to continue asking about it when Maya spoke up. "Did you hear that Nick? Your sister caused quite the ruckus last night..." Maya could be seen laughing while Phoenix face palmed.

"So anyway Klavier, this is the truth?"

"Her Wright, give me a reason to lie to you."

Phoenix didn't see any physce-locks so he knew that Klavier wasn't lying."Alright Klavier, I thank you for letting me be your Attorney, I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure your proven innocent."

 _Town Hall-Entrance_

 _March 22, 9:45 AM_

Phoenix and Maya arrived at the Town Hall and saw that the place had police patrolman everywhere, they were on the steps questioning prosecutors from the night before, watching the side walks to make sure nobody got near the place and were even questioning the likes of Franziska and Godot(Phoenix mentally noted not to walk in their general direction.)

"Well Maya, Their are three places to investigate, the entrance where we are currently at, The ballroom where the murder occurred, or the upper levels. Given how we currently are at the Entrance, logic would state we should begin here." Phoenix noticed Franziska and Godot were on the far right so he directed Maya to the Far Left to investigate.

"Hey Nick, do you think the Entrance is even that important? Their were so many people here last night that anything we find out here could belong to anyone."

"While you have a point Maya, we may also find something related to Gordon."

Phoenix and Maya reached the far Left of the Entrance and decided to start their, they decided they could move right as they investigate meaning they could cover the parking lot as well(Phoenix made sure to let Franziska and Godot get done.)

"HEY PAL, AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY!" Out of nowhere Detective Gumshoe came rushing up to Phoenix and Maya.

"Oh Hey Detective Gumshoe, fancy meeting you here." Phoenix smirked at Gumshoe who like always huffing from running everywhere.

"You got that Right Pal! Fancy meeting you here to...uh actually why are you here pal?"

"I could ask you the same Detective Gumshoe, but I'm klaviers Defense Attorney for the trial."

"Oh well um...I'm the Detective of this case Pal! So unless you can prove it your not getting any information out of me or the crime scene!"

"Here Detective this should change your mind, it's a letter of Approval from Klavier showing we can be at the crime scene."

"Well um...alright Pal! Ask away, but I'll warn ya told me to keep my mouth shut that Gordon's wife will be on the stand tomorrow! So don't even try to find out who it is Pal!"

"...So Gordon's wife will be on the stand tomorrow?"

"...AHH!"

 **Letter of Approvial given to Detective Gumshoe.**

"So Detective, what can you tell us about the murder?"

"Well you see Pal, the murder happened last night during the Prosecutors ball, I can't give you all the details, but i can say that Gordon died by Poison and all the evidence the Prosecution has points to Klavier being the one who did it."

"Come on Detective, their has to be some other evidence that points away from him!"

"Well Pal, we did find a ring in the victims pocket that doesn't belong to him or his wife, and has mysterious fingerprints on it...but it doesn't seemed to be linked to the murder Pal!"

"I see...Do you mind if i take this ring Detective?"

"I don't mind Pal, like i said it's not connected to the murder."

 **Mysterious Ring added to the Court Record**

"Detective, Do you know who was on Security last night?"

"Yeah Pal, I handled Security in the Ballroom, while Wendy Oldbag handled the security on the Upper Levels."

"Alright, thank you Detective."

"No worries Pal, I have to go report to , see ya Pal."

"Well Maya, we should head to the parking lot and check out everything their, then we can head in."

"Alright Nick...you think after today...we can got eat somewhere together?"

"Well, Sounds fine to me...we can talk about the case while enjoying a bite to eat."

"Oh yeah haha...right...(Well atleast I get to spend SOME time with Nick...) Oh hey Nick! I forgot to mention we have to pick up Pearls around Five, she started going to a public school so..."

"Alright Maya, we should be done by then."

 _Ivy University Childrens School-Room 103_

 _March 22, 9;45 AM_

Pearl entered into her homeroom earlier than the other kids, school didn't start until another hour, but Pearls was always afraid of being late so she always arrived early. She was starting her second week of school, and she enjoyed her first week, she was surprised to see what other kids her age like, and was even more surprise when so many kids thought Pearl being a spirit medium was the coolest thing in the world(Ever since the fey Case, Spirit Medium popularity had sky-rocketed.)

Pearls strolled over to her desk and unloaded her stuff onto it, she was about to sit down and read her latest book from the so called 'Li-brayie' when she noticed their was another student in the room. Sitting over in the Art area was a young boy with brown hair painting a bowl, Pearl didn't remember him before so decided to introduce herself.

"Hi!"

The young boy was startled by pearls and almost dropped his bowl "AHHH! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

"Hehe sorry, I just didn't know anybody else was here."

"YEAH, I HAVE BEEN HERE SINCE SIX THIS MORNING!"

"Wow! You arrived earlier than i did!"

"YEAH! EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM YOU KNOW?"

"i agree, so I'm Pearl Fey...whats your name?"

"ROBIN! ROBIN NEWMAN!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well other than a minor mistake like the wrong use of they, and the fact I don't know German wording that well, I believe the last chapter was written much better :). If you guys haven't noticed I do plan on doing Harem like-things with Phoenix just like I am with his other identity Perry. So other than the obvious Maya paring, i did begin the arc for another girl to like Phoenix in the last chapter as well(Dual Destinies players might-av caught it.) Also i think the last chapter was by the far the best in terms of pacing, although going back over it, I feel like I left out the Humor and Romance parts that populated the earlier Chapters, and since this is a Humor Romance story, I'll try to add more of that here. As always reviews are appreciated and since i forgot to post the responses last chapter, I'll add the chapter 3 responses at the bottom here as well. Anyway Hope you guys enjoy and see y'all at the Bottom!**

 _Town Hall-Parking Lot_

 _March 22, 10:00AM_

Phoenix and Maya continued their search until they reached the parking lot, their were fewer police here, but Gordon's car was still here and was blocked off by police, the same went for Klaviers car. Phoenix searched around the parking lot trying to find something the police hadn't already found but to no avail. Finally Phoenix was about to ask the police to let him investigate the cars when...

*WHIP* Like a rattlesnake on crack, Franziskas Von Karma's whips bite Phoenix right across the arm, earning a yelp of pain from Phoenix, and causing Maya to be extremely concerned.

"Well Well, If it isn't the fool Phoenix Wright. What could a fool like you be doing in such a foolish place like this?"

"We-Well Franziska, I'm defending Klavier in court tomorrow.." *Whip* "YE OUCH!"

"What a fool you are! Klavier is Guilty and that much will be proven when Miles Edgeworth presents the evidence! You will taste defeat for a second time Phoenix Wright!"

"You may think that Franziska, but I believe in my clients to the very end, and I intend to find evidence that proves It!" Phoenix usually didn't try to sound confident and usually just tried to avoid Franziska at all costs, but for some reason he felt the need to stand up to her. Perhaps it was because she was betraying a fellow prosecutor?

"Hmph, as foolish as always Phoenix Wright, neither the less your foolishness will be exposed."

*Whip!* The sound of a whip echoed through the air, causing Maya to naturally look concerned at Phoenix but...this time was different. Phoenix had used his arm to wrap the whip around it and catch Franziskas whip, Causing both Maya and Franziska to have look of shock of their faces. "Franziska...your tactics get dull as time wheres on...perhaps maybe a different way to inflict pain might be considered..."

Franziska could not believe what she just saw, and could not believe what she just heard. Was this the Phoenix Wright of old? He still had the same foolish face, and foolish body...but at that moment he had a look of annoyance and confidence on his face,and smirked as he told her off. Franziska could feel her heart at that moment, Phoenix Wright had invaded her thoughts before but seeing him like this...she didn't know if she could take it.

"Ph-Phoenix Wright...Ho-How dare you..."

"Having problems Franziska? Might be because your face is burning red, which i figure is from anger."

Indeed Franziska was angry but the red of her face wasn't from her anger...It was a major blush coming from her heart. Franziska couldn't hide it, she knew right then and their the fool Phoenix Wright was for her...

"Phoenix Wright I...I..." Before Franziska could finish her sentence a detective wearing all white came running up to them.

"Franziska Von Karma, in the name of justice you are requested to meet up with Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth down at the Criminal Affairs department."

"De-Detective Fulbright? Why am I requested by that fool?!"

"He didn't give me the details, but i couldn't deny him as he said I need to do it in the name of Justice!"

"...Fine!" Franziska didn't even look back at Phoenix as he let go of her whip, she stormed off past Detective Fulbright infuriated that of all times she could be interrupted, it had to be now!

Detective Fulbright followed Franziska but quickly turned around

"Thank you all for keeping Franziska in place until I arrived! I'm sure Lady Justice is shining down on you." Detective Fulbright then turned back around and hurried off after Franziska.

"...Well Maya, We should go ahead and investigate Gordons and Klaviers cars, I'm sure we can find some evidence for tomorrow trial."

Phoenix and Maya made their way over to Gordons car, the police allowed them to investigate since the investigators were already done.

"Ok Maya, I'll investigate the front while you investigate the trunk."

"Alright Nick...Hey Nick, can you help me get the trunk open?" Maya knew she could open it herself with the handle, but decided asking Phoenix could possibly mean they could touch hands and open it together.

"Alright Maya, we can both open it, I'll just slip my hand onto yours and we should be able to open it." Maya felt like she was on top of the world, Nick had actually offered to hold her hand! Of course it was just to open the trunk but they would still be holding hands!

Gently Phoenix took Mayas hand(Causing her to swoon) and lifted the trunk open, although what they saw inside shocked the both of them. The trunk had a giant container in the back, signs of force could be seen around the lock meaning the police had attempted(and failed) at opening the container. Due to the fact it might have some evidence in it,the police couldn't risk hurting it and so more than likely their just have Gordons wife or someone close come down and try to open it...

 _ **Mysterious Container added to the court record.**_

Phoenix went to the front of the car and opened the front door, most of the important evidence had already been taking by the investigation team so Phoenix had to find evidence they didn't deem important. Phoenix continued to rummage through the front seat, he was about to give up and move to the backseat when he saw a folded up piece of paper laying on the floor. Phoenix grabbed it and unfolded it.

 _Dear Black Willow_

 _I have the files you sent me, but i am curious about one thing. Meet me on the 21, we can discuss this in my office._

 _-Gordon_

 _Phoenix wondered what this letter meant, it seemed the investigation team looked over it so perhaps this could be a trump card in court tomorrow..._

 _ **Gordons Letter added to the court record.**_

Phoenix continued to look to the front seat, but to no avail "Hey Maya find anything in the backseat?"

"No Nick, theirs nothing back here...looks like the investigation team got most of the important stuff here."

"Figures..." Phoenix closed the front door to the car and was about to head over to Klaviers car when a smooth jazz tune seemed to fill the air.

"Long time no see Trite." Standing behind Phoenix and Maya was Prosecutor Godot, wearing his usual attire while drinking his signature cup of coffee.

"Oh Prosecutor Godot, fancy meeting you here." Phoenix wasn't surprised to Godot since he had technically spoken with him the night before, Maya was shocked to see Godot but didn't say anything when she saw Nick remained calmed and collected(Her thought train was 'If Nice can stay calm and collected I can to!')

"Hehe Trite, i get the feeling your going to be Klaviers lawyer...Cause if you are good luck."

"Your feeling would be correct Godot, I'll be defending Klavier in court tomorrow...and thank you for the good luck."

"Anytime Trite, although i guess you have earned some respect from me, after all not only did you help me defeat my inner demons but because of everything that happened the police force are going to pay for surgery to get my eyes fixed."

"Oh that's great to hear Godot...or should I saw Diego now?"

"...Either one is fine Trite...although I would stick with Godot if I were you...If you don't want the events of yesterday getting out."

"...! What do you mean?"

"...Darker than a moonless night, Hotter and more Bitter than Hell itself...That is coffee...That also applies to a mans heart.."

"...! No...!"

Godot just laughed before smirking and walking away leaving a confused Maya and a frightened Phoenix. "Nick...what was he talking about?"

"...It-Its No-nothing Maya(No...He can't possibly know!)"

"...Alright Nick(No...Nick can't possibly have a girlfriend! I have to find out.) Hey Nick...are you in a relationship?"

"N-No...why Maya?"

"Just wondering(Well I have some hope left.)

"Anyway Maya lets go ahead and search Klaviers car."

Phoenix and Maya went ahead and walked over to Klaviers car, the police gave them the ok. Unlike Gordons car, their was no trunk just a 2nd backseat area. Phoenix went ahead and inspected the front of the car.

Phoenix searched the two front seats, the glove department, everything. It really seemed like the investigation team had taken everything of value. Phoenix was so caught up in investigating he didn't hear the side door open. Phoenix went to open the glove department when his hand overlapped someone else.

Phoenix looked up and saw a blond woman blushing and looking back at him. "O-Oh I'm so sorry...I didn't realize this was your car! I thought this was Klaviers!"

"Haha It's alright this is actually Klaviers, I'm just investigating."

"O-oh your investigating? I didn't know you were a detective...Man I really thought they assigned me to this case..."

"Haha No I'm a defense attorney."

"O-oh never mind then...I'm Detective Stone, April Stone."

"Defense Attorney Wright, Phoenix Wright."

"...!(Phoenix Wright?!) Wait your...your...the legendary Defense Attorney!"

"Haha I don't know about legendary, but yes I am a Defense Attorney like I said."

"Of course your legendary! Especially considering all the amazing things you have done...It's something to make a girl swoon..."

"Uh...Right, anyway I'm a bit surprised to see another detective...I have already seen Detective Gumshoe, and met Detective Fulbright..."

"Usually a case will only have one detective assigned, but Chief-Prosecutor Bolick wanted to make sure every detail was discovered...he says it's because the victim was Gordon but a lot of prosecutors and detectives believe it's because it happened at the Prosecutor Ball..."

"I see, Detective Stone do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"I don't mind at all."

"So detective Stone, can you tell me more about the chief prosecutor?"

"Sure, the chief prosecutor name is Gerald Bolick, he's only twenty-two years old but he was promoted due to the fact the prosecutors office thinks he a future legend."

"Twenty-two?! Just when did this guy become a prosecutor?!"

"His first case came when he was only seventeen, which he easily won. He hasn't lost a case yet...although he's unlike a lot of prosecutors he's a nice guy, except in court he loves to get under peoples skin...not by insulting them but by doing it mentally usually bringing up something connected to their past to make it hard for them to operate."

"Oh...that sounds lovely..."

"Yeah...he took over as the chief-prosecutor a few months ago, he's officially taking over for Lana Skye even though it's been about two years since she stepped down."

"Who was the chief prosecutor for those two years?"

"The intern chief-prosecutor was shared between prosecutor Wilson and prosecutor Edgeworth...One of them were the favorite to fully take over, specifically Wilson...but after Gordon saw Gerald in court, he recommended for Gerald to take over. Which he did, and while prosecutor Edgeworth never showed any signs of disappointment, prosecutor Wilson often complained to the others how a veteran like him should of gotten it over a rookie like Gerald."

"(Hm...that gives a motive for prosecutor Wilson...) I see...Detective Stone, do you know if Klavier has ever been in court before?"

"...Well, i believe he was once...Ah yes! He was a key witness in a case five years ago."

"Can you give me more details about the case?"

"Well I don't know much, but he was a key witness in his fathers trial."

"He's father trial?"

"Yeah, his father was arrested on the suspicion of killing his mother. That's about all i know though, i don't know the details beyond that."

"I see, thank you anyway Detective."

 _ **Detective Stone's Testimony added to the court record.**_

"Detective Stone, do you perhaps know where I can get more information about Klavier?"

"Hm...well...I know he went to Themis Legal academy...he didn't stay long I heard after just one year he left and took the bar exam...but I'm sure you could find some stuff on him their."

"I see, thank you detective Stone you have been a big help."

"Hehe...anything for you Phoenix."

"Alright Maya, lets go ahead and head over to the Themis Legal Academy."

"Alright Nick!...But wait I thought we still have to investigate the crime scene..."

"I already tried, but the investigation team is still in their. So while they finish up we can go ahead and find out more about Klaviers past."

 _Themis Legal Academy_

 _March 22, 11:30 AM_

Phoenix and Maya arrived at the Themis Legal Academy during the lunch rush, students were rushing back and forth and teachers were sitting together talking. Phoenix and Maya had to squirm through the crowd trying to get inside the building, it was easier said than done as the entire place was crowded, thankfully once Phoenix made it to the entrance he was able to move around just fine as the inside of the building was a ghost town compared to the outside, as they were much fewer teachers and students inside.

Phoenix led Maya down the hall, Maya saw this as the perfect chance to find out if Phoenix had feelings for her. "So Nick...I was wondering...what kind of women are you interested in?"

"...? That was out of the blue Maya but i don't see any harm in telling you, I don't really care what a woman looks like to be honest. What I care about is their personality, I like someone who is sweet...cares about others...and someone I can love until the very end...(Mental Note to self, make sure all future romantic interests also don't have a history of poisoning.)"

"Awww I didn't know you were so romantic Nick!"

'Haha well maybe I watch to many romance movies...So what about you Maya, what do you like in a guy?"

"Oh well um...I like guys who have confidence in themselves and others, someone who trusts people to the very end. Someone with a demanding voice...and someone who I know I can depend on."

"I see...so you like Edgeworth then..."

"Wh-WHAT! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Haha I'm just kidding Maya." Maya didn't like Phoenix's joke and was about to counter when they saw someone was leaning against the door to the faculty office.

"Um excuse me sir, me and my assistant need inside the faculty office...may we get in?"

"..."

"Um...sir?"

"...are you a prosecutor?"

"Um no sir...I'm a defense attorney..."

"...I see...so your blade is not as sharp as mine..."

"Um excuse me?"

"...Very well, you may enter the office...but only because I'm feeling generous today..." The man got up off of the faculty office door and diapered down the hall leaving a very confused Maya and Phoenix behind. "Well lets make this quick Maya, we don't want him to come back in a bad mood."

"Yeah I agree Nick."

 _Themis Legal Academy-faculty office_

 _March 22, 11:30AM_

Phoenix and Maya entered faculty office, unlike the rest of the building which was heated to the cool spring air, the faculty office was freezing with two air conditioners running and the main desk having a fan blowing. Sitting at the desk was a middle age man who was typing something on his computer.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering If we may speak with the headmaster of the legal academy."

The man looked up at Phoenix, he stopped typing on his computer and fixed his chair so he was directly facing Phoenix. "Speaking..."

"Oh um sir, I'm a defense attorney my name is-"

"Phoenix Wright, yes I know pretty much everybody here knows who you are...I'm surprised you made it here in one piece considering the 'Phoenix Wright Fan club' is our most popular club."

"Um...Phoenix Wright fan club...?"

"IS THEIR ANYWAY TO GET IN?" Maya blurted out from beside Phoenix.

"Sorry...Students and faculty only."

"Awww..."

"...Anyway, I'm here to acquire information about a former student sir."

"I see...which student?"

"Klavier Gavin...he is a prosecutor."

"Ah yes, Klavier he is a bright young man, has tons of legal knowledge...what do you need to know about him?"

"I need to know about a trial he was involved in five years ago."

"...Ah yes, the incident where his father was convicted of murdering his mother."

"Do you know if he was found guilty or not?"

"He was easily found guilty, coupled with the evidence and a certain witness testimony."

'Klaviers...?"

"Indeed, from the case report, he gave a rock solid testimony about how he saw his father kill his mother and how he done it. The testimony didn't contradict any evidence and matched perfectly with the facts...the defense attorney didn't stand a chance."

"Do you know who the lawyers were?"

"The defense attorney was a man by the name of Rick Gumshoe, you might know his son Dick?"

"Um yes...we know him."

"Thought so...and the prosecutor was...Gerald Bolick."

"The chief-prosecutor?"

"Indeed...funny thing is before the trial started all the evidence pointed to suicide...the only reason Klaviers dad was arrested was because prosecutor Bolick found just enough evidence to point towards murder...It was one of those weird trials where the evidence supported the defense, of course prosecutor Bolick gave one of the best shows I have seen a prosecutor give before and easily got his guilty verdict."

"I see...do you have a copy of Klaviers testimony?"

"Sure, let me just print you a copy."

 _ **Klaviers Deciesive Testimony added to the court record.**_

"Thank you sir, you have been a big help."

"Anytime, come back if you ever need anything."

"Will do!" Phoenix and Maya said their goodbyes as they left the office and headed into the hallway.

 _Criminal Affairs Department_

 _March 22, 10:30AM_

Franziska Von Karma arrived at the Criminal Affairs Department in a less than stellar mood, with Detective Fulbright following close behind. She stormed though causing everybody in her way to move aside. She finally reached Edgeworth who was in the evidence room with Detective Gumshoe going over the investigation team findings.

"MILES EDGEWORTH, HOW DARE YOU FOOL OF A MAN CALL ME TO A FOOLISH PLACE LIKE THIS AT THIS FOOLISH TIME!"

"...Good morning to you to Franziska, I just wanted you to sign a few papers."

"Papers?! Why should I do such a foolish thing right now?"

"...So you can lead the investigation team with Detective Gumshoe on Gordons and Klaviers houses."

"...YOU FOOL OF A MAN DISTRACT ME FROM CONFESSING MY FOOLISH FEELINGS TO THAT FOOL PHOENIX WRIGHT JUST TO LEAD SOME INVESTIGATION WITH SCRUFFY?

Franziska was in such a foul mood, she didn't realize what she said until she was done, and after she realized it she became a instant red, lucky(or unlucky) for her, the only people that heard her were Edgeworth,Gumshoe and Fulbright."

"...Did you just say you were going to confess your feelings for Wright?" Edgeworth formed a smug smile on his face, knowing for once he had caught Franziska.

"Wh-what? NO! NO! I SAID NO SUCH FOOLISH THING!"

"Actually you did sir..." Gumshoe was afraid to speak but did so because Edgeworth glanced towards him.

"In the name of Justice I can not lie, you did indeed say you had feelings for Phoenix Wright!" Detective Fulbright spoke up because he thought he should in the name of Justice.

"I...I..." Franziska was at a lost for words, she didn't know how to respond.

"Franziska...I know how your feeling right now...considering I have feelings for Wrights sister...If you want my advice you should go to him and tell him how you feel...Knowing Wright I know for a fact he wont hurt you." Edgeworth was trying to be a sibling for Franziska considering they did grow up together.

"...Alright Miles Edgeworth...I'll go speak to that fool..."

"Good...Now about those papers."

 **A/N:Wow...that chapter was alot longer than I anticapated...then again If I want to get the investigation and stuff in before Phoenix becomes Perry again I suspose I'll have to write longer chapters. I also want to say I haven't beaten Dual Destinies yet(I'm on case 4) So I aplogize If a character is doing something He/She shouldn't or is somewhere where they shouldn't be at this point in time.**

 **Chapter 3 responses**

 **Mihoshi 2.0- I actually didn't intend for Franziska to come off at being jealouse because of Perry...but It does actually give me a Ideal.**

 **LavenderPie- I'm glad that the chapters are getting easier to read as they go on :) I am also taking spell check into account and trying my best to make sure the chapters have very few mistakes.**

 **CAP G- If you mean to add more details in the description of characters I can do :) I'm also glad your enjoying reading so far :D**

 **IForgetMyLastNic-You found me out, I do intend to have all males start crushing on Perry :P(No Payne hasn't come...yet) [irrelevant mode activated] I totally agree, Godot is one of the best characters in the entire series and I really wish Capcom would bring him back...It would be cool though if they released Dual Destinies DLC that included his costume. [irrelevant mode deactivated] But anyway thanks for watchi- I mean reading...**

 **aylengm-ALRIGHT YOU WANT MOAR? I'LL GIVE YOU MOAR!**

 **Chapter 4 responses**

 **IForgotMyNic-Dang nab it xD But thanks for pointing out the mistakes, and also thanks for a ideal for the trial! (And yes Perry was the first female name that started with a P that came to mind...If people don't really like the name I'll add a nickname for her in the future.)**

 **LavenderPie-In terms of the actual timeline this story takes place after Trials and Tribulations but before Apollo Justice.(As for our little "man" Hes like 10 at this point so it would make sense for him to be in the same school as Pearls.) Thanks for the info that I still need to work on a few things :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:It warms my cold heart everytime I open my inbox and see that you guys have left a review,follow or favoriet :) and for those of you reading you guys are awesome, your the ones who motivates me to continue to write! Anyway we are on chapter 6, heading into the final investigation stretch and about to close the day off which means Perry is about to return!(Side note, If you guys hate the name then I'll give a nickname to her) This chapter might not be as long as I only have two more pieces of evidence to add for today's investigation, so because of that their will be less investigating and more fluff...lots and lots of fluffiness :Panyway enjoy :)**

 _Themis Legal Academy_

 _March 22, 12:00 PM_

Phoenix led Maya down the hall back to the entrance, since the halls were still mostly deserted Maya decided to continue her conversation with Nick.

"So Nick...do you think you might ever get married?"

"Hmm...well I have thought about it, I do want to settle down someday and have a family to call my own...Not that you and Pearl are not family, you guys are...Please never forget that."

"Don't worry Nick I won't ever forget that." Maya looked at Phoenix and gave a heart-warming smile to him which he returned (causing her to swoon).

"Anyway Maya, I figure as the Master you will eventually have to marry right?"

"Yeah...But the elders only force upon me once I have been the master for a few years so I have some time to myself haha...(Although Nick, I'm always ready for you.)

"Yeah well enjoy it while you can."

Phoenix and Maya continued down the hall, they mostly stayed silent as they walked down the empty hall until Phoenix almost ran into a ladder used by the janitor.

"Ow, what the...?"

"Oh Nick watch out for that ladder."

"A little bit late Maya, and Maya that is a Step-ladder."

"Nick a ladder is a ladder no matter what kind."

"No It isn't! This is a step-ladder."

"Nick, you step on all ladders so aren't all ladders considered step-ladders then?"

"...(Why do I always seem to end up in a argument with Maya about ladders and step-ladders?)"

Phoenix brushed off the bruise and kept walking, Lunch time was getting close to ending so Phoenix wanted to get out before the crowd piled in and made getting out impossible.

As Phoenix and Maya walked towards the door, a Brown-Hair man in all black walked into with sunglasses on.

"Oh excuse me sir, me and my assistant were just leaving."

"...Aren't you Phoenix Wright, Klaviers lawyer?"

"Oh um yes sir...are you perhaps a friend of Klaviers?"

"Haha I don't personally know him, I just know he became a prosecutor. It's a shame one of my co-workers is being accused of murder, a rookie no less."

"So I guess your a prosecutor?"

"Yeah, names Gerald Bolick I'm helping lead the investigation of Klaviers activities from the past year."

"Gerald Bolick? So your the Chief-Prosecutor?"

"Haha yeah, I have the honor of being one of the youngest chief-prosecutors in a history. It's quite sad that I have to lead the investigation of one of my fellow prosecutors though. Which is actually why I'm here, I figure your here for the same reason?"

"Yes sir, we were here to gather some information about Klaviers case he was in five years ago."

"Ah yes, my first case that's where I met Klavier...never thought he would go on to become a prosecutor though. Although considering who his brother is I shouldn't really be surprised."

"We heard Klavier was the decisive witness who got the guilty verdict?"

"Indeed, while the evidence all but sealed a guilty verdict, Klaviers testimony was the final nail in the coffin."

"I see, Prosecutor Bolick may I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, ask away."

"So Prosecutor Bolick mind telling me some more about you?"

"Well sure, I didn't always want to be prosecutor, I originally was going to take the family jewelry store over but me and my father had some disagreements about it so I pursued a career in law. My father passed away last year as did one of my older sisters so I don't really have any family left."

"I see I'm sorry for asking but you said one of your older sisters...did you have another one?"

"Indeed I did, but she passed away about Six years ago so, I don't have many memories of her."

"Hm alright, sorry for bringing up your past."

"it's cool, you just have to ignore the past, so when it is brought up it doesn't hurt...much."

"Anyway Prosecutor Bolick, is their anything about Klavier that could help me?"

"Well...the only thing that could come in mind is the fact he has no motive to Kill Gordon, also Gordon was killed by cyanide poison which I know Klavier has no means of getting...not only that I made sure every single prosecutor was checked before entering. So the only one who should av been able to kill him was either a non-prosecutor or someone a part of the security team."

"Alright thank you for the info."

 _ **Chief-Prosecutor Bolick Testimony added to the court record.**_

"Anything to help...well I have to go ahead and talk to the headmaster here, I'll go ahead and go so you two can get out before the students charge the door."

"Alright thank you...oh Prosecutor Bolick, this might sound weird but have we met before? I could av sworn I saw a younger version of you like maybe Six or Seven years ago..."

"Haha perhaps, i did hang around Ivy University a lot, which is where I believe you went so it's possible." Gerald quickly left before Phoenix could ask any more questions.

"But I could-av sworn I seen him somewhere else as well..."

"Um...Nick are you ok?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah Maya, sorry just thinking aloud."

"Oh ok...Hey Nick we should head down to the detention center and see if we can ask Klavier more about the case from a few years ago!"

"Good ideal Maya, lets go."

 _Detention Center_

 _March 22, 12:45 PM_

Phoenix and Maya arrived at the empty detention center,they sat down and was about to request for Klavier when the guard spoke up. "Klavier Gavin is currently in questioning, please come back later."

"Ah Nick, we missed him!"

"It would seem that way Maya, lets go ahead and head back to-" Phoenix was cut off as the sound of a cracking whip stung his left shoulder, he was terrified to see Franziska standing in the door way, Phoenix thought she was here to get her revenge from earlier and was about to plead the guard to take him in when Franziska spoke up.

"Phoenix Wright, I request to speak with you in private...now!"

Phoenix was so terrified he didn't see Franziska was as red as Edgeworths suit, he looked down at Maya and told her to stay here as he walked with Franziska outside, but not before mouthing to Maya _'If I die, please take care of Charlie.'_

"So Franziska...I'm really sorry about earlier I have no ideal what came over me an-" Before Phoenix could finish his sentence Franziska used her whip to sling Phoenix towards her, and before he knew she locked lips with him. Phoenix was extremely surprised but eventually melted into the kiss, they didn't break it until they had to come up for air.

"Franziska?..."

"Phoenix Wright...you are a foolish man with a foolish life and who has a foolish career...and you are also the fool who has stolen my foolish heart..."

Phoenix didn't know what to say, he just looked down into Franziskas eyes...and just smiled, he did have to admit Franziska was quite attractive. She smiled back at him and the two melted into another kiss, it didn't last as long as the first one but they didn't care, they both felt like they were on top of the world.

"Franny..."

"Phoenix...I'm sorry I sprung this onto you..."

"It's ok Franny...I didn't yell objection did I?"

"Hehe...no...no you didn't." Franziska layed her head on Phoenixs chest, he pulled his hand up to her hair and started stroking it before kissing her on the head.

"Franny...I have to get back to the case at hand but..."

"I understand Phoenix...but here I hope this will aid you in your investigation." Franziska layed something in Phoenixs hand before pulling him into another kiss, she then smiled at him before running away, leaving Phoenix alone.

"Well that was...unexpected...what did she give me?" Phoenix looked down into his hand and saw that Franziska had given him a note.

 _Dear Gordon_

 _I am still awating the One-thousand dollers you owe me from our last visit. You have twenty-four hours to give it to me or I will have you know who take care of you._

 _ **Gordons Threat Letter added to the court record**_

Phoenix read over the note and wondered what It meant, he was interrupted in his thoughts when Maya came running out.

"Nick! The guard said Klavier will be in questioning for the rest of the day because needs him transferred over to the criminal affairs department! I also heard that Detective Fulbright and Detective Stone will be leading a secondary investigation unit into Town Hall, so we won't be able to investigate inside of their until tomorrow!"

"Oh that's just great...It's only One-o-clock and our investigation seems to already be through."

"We could head over to Tres-Bien for lunch and discuss the evidence we have so far!"

"Hm...good ideal Maya lets go."

 _Themis Legal Academy_

 _March 22, 12:15 PM_

Gerald Bolick walked down the halls of Themis Legal Academy, It had been around 6 years since he first enrolled her and obtained his prosecutors badge, he mostly wanted to forget about those six years due to his sisters death. He also never would have guessed that he would become the chief-prosecutor at such a young age. He continued walking until he reached the door to the faculty office, in which a man was leaning against it.

"I'm sorry to ask, but may I enter the faculty office?"

"...Are you a prosecutor?"

"Yes, I am Chief-Prosecutor Bolick, who are you?"

"...I see...so your blade is quite sharp."

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"I am but a wandering samurai in this academy, a senior about to graduate and obtain his badge..."

"A wandering Samurai eh? Tell me...are you the student-prosecutor everyone has been talking about? The twisted Samurai as they call you?"

"...Yes..."

"I see, well I still need inside the faculty office." The man leaning against the door opened his eyes and pushed himself off the door before walking down the hallway, not uttering another word to Gerald. Gerald just looked at him, before sighing.

"That guy...Why do I have a bad feeling about him?" Gerald shook his head, before entering the faculty office.

 _Criminal Affairs Department_

 _March 22, 1:00 PM_

Franziska ran as fast she could to the Criminal Affairs Department, along the way millions of thoughts ran through her mind and they always kept landing on that fool of a man Phoenix Wright. When she finally arrived, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, she entered the building and instantly drew the attention of everyone. For the first time ever Franziska actually looked happy, she seemed to dance around on the way to the evidence room even giving friendly greetings to everyone and not even touching her whip.

When Franziska finally arrived in the evidence room, the only one in their was Edgeworth was surprised(and scared) at how happy Franziska looked.

"Um...hello Franziska you look...happy..."

"Huh?...Oh hello little brother how are you?"

"Uh...(Oh God she is either dunk or someone drugged her.)"

"You know Miles Edgeworth, isn't life fantastic?"

"Um...I suppose so..."

"Like just today I finally got my first ever kiss..."

"I see...wait what?"

"I said I just got my first kiss you fool of a little brother."

"Then I suppose your meeting with Wright went well?"

"Haha, you could say that my foolish little brother."

Edgeworth face palmed, he didn't know which was worse, normal Franziska, or love-struck Franziska.

 _Tres Bien_

 _March 22, 1:30 PM_

Phoenix and Maya sat down at one of the booths at Tres Bien, most of the food was still terrible but had gotten somewhat better since the whole case here a few months ago. They both ordered a burger from Maggey who was still working here despite everything and also a cup of water. They sat in silence as Maya played with her thumbs and Phoenix was going over the evidence.

Finally Maya decided to break the silence "So Nick...what did you and Franziska talk about?"

"Uh..." Phoenix could feel his face getting red and knew that he was about to stutter like a mad-man "We-Well you..see...M-M-Maya, we talked about the current case at hand...yep..."

"(Why did Nick stutter so much?...Is he hiding something?) Really Nick? You sure you two didn't talk about nothing else?"

"Yep...I-I'm sure.(Technically I'm not lying as we didn't really 'talk')"

Before the situation could get any more awkward Maggey came up with their food and drinks and handed it to them. They thanked her as they Phoenix quickly changed the topic and talked about some other stuff, mostly about the case at hand and tried to avoid any questions Maya asked about his 'sister'.

As they continued to make small talk, Phoenix phone rang startling the both of them. Phoenix looked down and didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Um...Hello?"

"Perry my sweet girl! I have called to set up a date as my heart is longing for you!"

"...Larry?"

"Yes It Is I La-...huh Nick?"

"Larry...why did you call my phone?"

"NICK WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHY DO YOU HAVE PERRY'S PHONE?!"

"Larry this is my phone...Perry is my sister(in a way) and must have gave you my number since she doesn't have a phone."

"Oh well Nick...Can I talk to her?"

"...No." Phoenix hung up his phone before turning it off and slipping it into his pocket, causing Maya to go into a giggling fit.

"Whats so funny Maya?"

"Hehe, It looks like isn't the only heart your sister stole."

"Uh yeah...(Oh God please let that memory be erased from my brain.)

Maya kept laughing causing her to almost choke on her burger, Phoenix distracted himself by going back over his evidence and began to get ready for the trial tomorrow.

 _3 Hours later_

"Hey Nick...we have to pick Pearls up at five...want to go ahead and go?" Phoenix and Maya had been at Tres Bien for around two hours now, the place had some mild business but the pair decided to stay their as they went over the evidence several times trying to find some sort of contradiction or something to help them in tomorrows trial.

"Yeah Maya, Let me just put the evidence back up and we can head down their."

"Alright Nick!...Also Pearls called and asked me if we can drop a new friend of hers off at their house if that's ok."

"Yeah Maya, that's fine."

Phoenix stuffed the evidence back into the files and slipped them into his pockets, He payed Maggey and also slipped a tip to her and left with Maya, the pair stood on the curb trying to grab a taxi. One finally showed up and they both got in.

On the way to Pearls school, Phoenix tried to run the events of the past two days through his mind. He had become a girl somehow and almost kissed Edgeworth, the police chief was killed, he already had a new client, and he had kissed Franziska...if Manfred was alive then he would be skinned alive by him.

Maya on the other hand was trying to devise a way to tell Nick she love him, but every time she had a ideal she was always to shy to do it. But she kept having to remind herself they were on a case right now and she had to(somehow) control her feelings until after the case was over.

The taxi drove to Ivy University children's school, with both Phoenix and Maya in deep thought.

 _Ivy University Childrens School-Room 103_

 _March 22, 4:55 PM_

Phoenix and Maya arrived at Ivy University's children school, the children's school had been around for Three years now and was for gifted children, with Pearls case being her spiritual powers. Phoenix and Maya walked through the halls of the Children School, earning a few looks from the kids(mostly because of Mayas clothes and because Phoenix was featured in the latest Ivy University coloring book.)

They both arrived at Room 103 where Pearls was enrolled at, Maya told Phoenix to wait outside while she went in and grabbed Pearls. After about 10 minutes Maya walked out with Pearls and a young boy wearing some kind of brace following close behind.

Phoenix figured this was Pearls new friend and was about to introduce himself when the young boy looked up at him and stopped. The young boy then hid behind Pearls(Mostly to hid their red cheeks).

"...Maya...Why do little kids hate me?..."

"Haha I don't know Nick, might be because of that spiky head of yours."

"...Thanks for the confident booster."

Maya just laughed as she started walking down the hall with Phoenix behind. Pearls started reassuring her friend that just looks scary and is actually really nice.

Robin just nodded at Pearls"(It's not that he looks kinda scary...Its the fact that he is really cute and I'm...I'm...)" Robin was snapped out of his thoughts with Pearls showed him a drawing she had drawn today.

Phoenix used a taxi to drop Robin off and then head back to the office with Pearls and Maya, while today's investigation was cut short, Phoenix was still ready for tomorrows trial...unfortunately "Phoenix" wouldn't be at the trial...but his "sister" would...

 **A/N:Alright all you Godot/Phoenix, Edgeworth/Phoenix, Maya/Phoenix and Oldbag/Phoenix shippers settle down! Yes I did have Franziska kiss Phoenix, Yes Phoenix did return the kiss but this doesn't mean that will be the fina couple! I Plan on trying to please everyone :P Anyway I fear I made Franziska a little OOC in this, but we never really saw her in love so...:P**

 _ **Author Responces**_

IForgotMyNick-Thank you for telling me of a few mistakes I made, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) I originally was going to use your ideal but changed it when I didn't know how to write that conversation between the two out. Although I am still going to use one of the ideals you gave me so don't worry :) [Irrelevant mode activated] I agree, it does seem like everyone theme is the same except for Nick...wait Nick as the Steal Samurai O_o [Irrelevant mode de-activated] I'm glad I was able to make you laugh as they is one of the main goals of the story :).

aylengm-Haha I'm glad your like Franziska/Phoenix and while the ideal of Franziska/Phoenixx to start out was temtping, I have to say I just thought Maya made more sense off the bat.

LavenderPie-Yeah haha, I'm trying to throw as many jokes pertraning to the other games as possiable and huh...we always called it department over here oh well. And honestly I'm not the best at court casses, I'll write down what I'm going to include then scratch half-way through writing and do something else :P

Mihoshi 2.0-Yeah just imagening Franziska bursting out a rant really is funny to think about, and yes I'm really enjoying the Dual Destinies game so far it's really fun, and yeah I know about the other ace attorney game (Speaking of which, I hope Capcom hurries up and announces The Great Ace Attorney will be coming to the countries outside of Japan.) and the Godot thing is something I'm going to play with, I wanted him to be a major plot point in this case, although I'm hitting a wall trying to describe him without making the excuse sound like bulls*** but ah well.


	7. Court Record-Investigation Day 1

**A/N:Hey Guys here is the Offcial Court Record for the story! I'll be updating this after every in-story day, Feel free to infor me If I accidently leave something out.**

 _ **EVIDENCE**_

 **Mysterious Ring-** _Found by the Investigation Team, Has unidentified fingerprints on it. Currently has no connection to the case_

 **Mysterious Container-** _A Container found in the back of Gordons car that currently can't be opened._

 **Gordons Letter-** _A Letter addressed to someone named "Black Willow. Susposedly written by Gordon, no handwriting check done yet._

 _Dear Black Willow_

 _I have the files you sent me, but I am curious about one thing. Meet me on the 21st, we can discuss this in my office._

 _-Gordon_

 **Detective Stones Testimony** _ **-"**_ _Klavier was a witness in his fathers trial. Prosecutor Wilson also was furious Gordon gave Gerald the Chief-Prosecutoring spot instead of him."_

 **Klaviers Deciesive Testimony-** _A testimony spoken by Klavier during his fathers trial._

 **Chief-Prosecutor Bolick Testimony-** _"Klavier had no way of killing Gordon, He also has no motive. In fact It couldn't have been a fellow prosecutor."_

 **Gordons Threat Letter-** _A letter Franziska gave me after a...moment...Looks like a threat letter._

 _Dear Gordon._

 _I am still awating the One-Thousand dollers you owe me from our last visit. You have twenty-four hours to give it to me or I will have you know who take care of you._

 _ **Profiles**_

 _ **Phoenix Wright-**_ _Me, I'm a defense attorney who will go to any resonable lengths for the truth._

 **Perry Wright-** _My "sister", I woke up one night as a female, While I'm back to normal I can't let anyone know of it._

 **Maya Fey-** _My assitant and the master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, Seems to have recently taken a interest in my future for some reason._

 **Pearl Fey-** _A gifted Spirit Medium who is also Maya's cousin, Still Insists that me and Maya are "Special Someones."_

 **Robin Newman-** _A gifted young man who loves art, for some reason he seems to think I'm scary._

 **Gerald Bolick-** _The Chief-Prosecutor, He seems like a kind-hearted man but I can't shake the feeling I have seen him before._

 **Miles Edgeworth-** _My Best friend and rival since Grade School, a top prosecutor who has only suffered defeat by my hands._

 **Franziska Von Karma-** _The daughter of the late-prosecutor Mafred and my apparent love interest._

 **Godot-** _His real name is Diego Armando, while not connected to the case he seems to know about my "other Identity"._

 **Dick Gumshoe** _-The lead detective on the case, somewhat clueless but has come through in the past._

 **Bobby Fulbright-** _A rookie Detective who fights in the name of Lady Justice, One of the two co-detectives on the case._

 **April Stone-** _A rookie Detective who seems to admire my work, One of the two co-detectives on the case._

 **Klavier Gavin-** _The Suspect, A rookie prosecutor who recently started a rock band._

 **James Gordon-** _The victim, was the chief of police and also responsible for Gerald's Chief-Prosecutor position._


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:I had a lot of reviews stating chapter 6 was the best in the entire story so far and I'm glad that the chapters continue to get better as I write, Anyway we are on a new day meaning more Perry! Also today is the start of court so...sorry edgeworth xD.**

 _Wright & Co. Law Offices_

 _March 23, 6:00Am_

Phoenix tossed and turned in their bed, they had trouble sleeping all night with constant pain interrupting the nightmares they were having. Finally the alarm clock went off at Six AM like always, meaning they had to get up and get ready for court.

"(Ugh...God that was horrible nights sleep oh well...Time to get ready for court.)" Phoenix began to get out of bed when they noticed something was off...Their chest seemed to move, their hair was in their face,and their skin felt soft...

"(NO! NO! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING AGAIN) NOOOOOO!" Phoenix or Perry's fear was confirmed when they heard that their voice was extremely famine. Phoenix had indeed changed back into his beautiful female version of him Perry!

"This can't be...But...But...Why?" Perry shook her head and got out of bed trying to run thoughts through her head about what had happened when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Nick Your doors locked! Wanna let me in so I can help for the trial?" Perry froze, she didn't know what to do, While she didn't have to explain about who she was, she would have to explain about where "Nick" went and why she was now here.

Perry opened the door slowly before peeking her head out and surprising Maya and...Pearls "Huh?...Oh Hey Perry! Didn't know you were here!"

"Mystic Maya! Who is this woman and what is she doing in room!?"

"Haha Don't worry Pearly this is Perry, Nicks sister!"

"...Oh! I'm sorry , I thought you were someone trying to steal Mystic Mayas special someone." Both Maya and Phoenix(Mentally) Blushed.

"It's...It's fine Pearly...So Maya what brings you here?"

"Well Nicks trial starts in a few hours so I figured we could go over the evidence together...is he awake?"

"Well um...the thing is...(Come on think Phoenix, think!)...he had a emergency!...Yeah...So I'll be taking over as the defense today..."

Maya was surprised to here this, while she was disappointed to hear this, she was at least happy she could learn more about Perry "Oh ok...Well can I help you with the evidence? You might need some help since you didn't conduct the investigation yesterday."

"Yeah Maya...That be fine...(Well I actually did conduct a investigation but...)

1 Hour Later

Perry and Maya had been going over the evidence for about a hour, while Perry had to pretend she didn't know a lot about the evidence she was relieved Maya was the one talking and not her. Pearls had fallen asleep on the couch from watching the Steal Samurai, when Maya noticed this she had a ideal.

"Hey Perry...Can I ask you a question?" Maya was starting to get red but tried to control it

"Uh..Ye-Yeah Maya what is it?"

"Um...can you keep a secret?"

"Uh...Yeah sure I can Maya."

"Ok...Perry...I think I'm In love with Nick!" Perry had been completely taken off guard, mentally she didn't know how to react...

"Oh...you do...?(...Maya?)

"It just that...after Mia, who was my older sister, death...Nick is the only one beside Pearly who never gave up on me, he was always by my side when I needed him and...and...I just couldn't help myself..."

"I...see...(Oh Maya...)

"But...I have no Ideal if he likes me back or not..."

"Don't worry Maya I'm sure he does!(I actually kinda do...)

"Hehe yeah thanks Perry...But don't tell Nick ok? I want to tell him...when the time is right."

"Anytime Maya(Oh boy...)"

Perry and Maya looked at each and smiled before heading back into looking at the evidence.

Another Hour Later

Perry and Maya were putting up the evidence and were about to head over to the court house. "Stay here Maya, I'm going to go ahead and put a suit on."

"A suit?"

"Well yeah one of mi- I mean Phoenix's."

Maya had a look of horror on her face "You can't do that!"

"...Why...Not?"

"Because your a amazing looking lady you don't want to put on those old suits Nick wears, here, at my request Nick kept all of Mia's old clothes so I'll grab one of her old uniforms and let you wear it!1"

"Oh...thanks...(You can't be serious)"

Maya ran and grabbed one of Mias old Court uniforms and let Perry put it on, due to Mias uniforms design, Perrys cleavage were in full view(Making Phoenix want to kill them self).

"Wow Perry You look amazing! I can't wait until sees you in this!

"(I can...)"

 _Court House-Parking Lot_

 _March 23, 8:45 AM_

Perry,Maya and Pearls arrived at the courthouse about a hour and a fifteen minutes before the trial started, it would be another thirty minutes before Klavier would be escorted here so they decided to use this time to head to the defendants lobby and go over the evidence again and see who might be testafying today.

"Hey Perry, I think the only people testafying would be the Detectives and Gordons wife. I mean I guess it's possiable another prosecutor like Godot or Franziska could but..."

"I agree Maya, Gumshoe will more than likely give the opening testimony which should be a full rundown of the case, given Gumshoes history though their will more than likely be a hole we can exploit."

"Wow Perry, It's your first ever case and yet you sound so confident!"

"Oh uh...yeah(First case...sure)

 _On the other side of the parking lot_

Edgeworth pulled up into the court house all ready for today's trial, while he thought Klavier was innocent he still had a job to do, and knowing Wright he would find some way to prove Klaviers innocence...If he was innocent that is.

"(This is a interesting case indeed, Unfortunately as much as I tried to study my mind kept going back to Perry, at least Wright will be the defense and not her...I honestly don't know how I would react if the defense was...!) Perry...?!" Edgeworth started heading up the stairs when he saw Perry heading up the stairs with Maya and Pearls.

"Oh...Mi-Miles(Body...what are you doing?)

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Oh...We-well you see I'm taking over as the defense today...(Why are you stuttering body?)

"You A-Are?!(Oh damn)"

"Ye-yeah...Um best of luck Miles(Body It's Edgeworth not Miles!)

"You to..." Perry and Edgeworth were now both blushing(Much to Phoenix mental mind dismay) with a laughing Maya and a Love struck Pearls

"Mystic Maya! Are and Special Someones!?" Pearl screaming this caused both Perry and Edgeworth to get even redder(Causing Phoenixs mind to start crying)

Perry looked at Pearls ""Um well Pearls...(Come on Phoenix this is still your body! Man up and don't let the female mind take over) We are friends, but today we are enemy's in the court trying to find the truth...I assume personal feelings can be put aside right Miles?"

"O-Of course Perry(Damn she is sexy when she gets serious)."

"Good, now come on girls we have a case to win!" Perry continued walking up the stairs with Maya and Pearls leaving Edgeworth behind.

"(Right...Well Edgeworth you had a defendant die on you, you work with Gumshoe and you were accused of murdering your father only to be saved by Wright cross-examining a parrot...yet you can't handle facing against your girlf- I mean Wrights sister...)"

 _Defendants Lobby No.2_

 _March 23, 9:15_

Perry and the girls were staying in the defendants Lobby going over the evidence when the guards escorted Klavier in.

"Ah my name is Perry Wright, I'll be taking over as your defense today(And hopefully for today only!)"

"...um..." Klavier was speechless, standing in front of him was the most amazing girl he had ever seen in his life, She had the most beautiful eyes, her nails were crimson red like a rose, her hail looked like silk weaved by the Greek gods and her figure looked like a artist of old crafted it(Mias outfit certainly helped.)

"Um... Mr Gavin ?

"Fraulein...Their is no need to be so formal, just call me Klavier. Though I am a defendant today, once you find me not guilty I shall be your knight in shining armor and it shall be like the fairy tails of old." Klavier reached down and grabbed Perrys hand before lifting it up and planting a kiss on it.

"Um...right Klavier...(Great...Just Great!...Why Am I getting red?...)"

"I see I have embarrassed you my Princess, forgive me my family forced me to read countless times as a child so using literature just comes natural to me...Although I am also in a band...I can get you back-stage tickets to any of shows if you want!"

"...!(His family!) Um Klavier, I heard from my brother that you were involved in a court case a few years ago...can you tell me about it?"

"..." As on cue the two physce-locks came back "I'm sorry my princess but...It was nothing..."

"(I'll be the judge of that...) TAKE THAT!"

Perry flashed her Magmatama .and was ready to find out more about the case from five years ago.

"(Alright Klavier what are you hiding?) Klavier why are you lying to me?"

"Whatever do you mean my Princess?"

"That case was a very big case for you wasn't it?"

"...I-I don't know what your talking about..."

 _"I Think you do and I have the evidence to prove it!"_

 _TAKE THAT!_

"Detective Stone testimony told me something very interesting, while you claim the case was nothing, she claimed otherwise saying that the case was about your Mothers murder!"

"...! How..." Like that the first lock broke leaving just one left. "Ok yes It was my mothers murder case, but...but...I had no part in it! I was a witness yes but...the defense quickly shot it down and proved that the shock of my mothers death caused me to give false testimony..."

"Klavier...you know you don't have to lie to me right?"

"What do you?..."

 _"The thing is your testimony wasn't worthless! In fact it was crucial!"_

 _TAKE THAT!_

"Klavier here I have a copy of you testimony from that trial...Your testimony was the final nail in the coffin that got your father convicted wasn't it?"

"No...How did you!...NOOOOO WHY PRINCESS!?" Like that the last lock broke and the secrete that Klavier had been hiding was gone.

 _UNLOCK SUCCESFUL_

"So Klavier...ready to tell me about the trial from five years ago?"

"...Yes Princess...I gave testimony in my fathers trial...and it was with that testimony the prosecution was able to find my father guilty."

"The prosecution at the time was a then fresh out of law school Gerald Bolick. He told m- I mean my brother that a guilty verdict seemed like it would happen anyway...your testimony was just the final nail in the coffin."

"He is right, even without my testimony a guilty verdict was about to happen anyway however...Prosecutor Bolick still had a lingering question about the entire thing so he called me to the stand so I could answer it..."

"What was the question?"

"...Motive...that was the main thing. I gave a full testimony, I didn't witness the crime but I heard them arguing and then a gunshot...Next thing I know my father rushes into my room and tells me to call 911 that my mother had been shot..."

"Interesting that he would do that instead of hiding the body or worse...killing you..."

"Thats the question that still haunts me to this day, prosecutor Bolick claimed it was just a way to get suspicion off of him but...I don't know..."

"Klavier I'm sorry for continuing this but...what was the motive you described?"

"...My mother...hated me..."

"What?!"

"She hated me, she always loved Kristoph because he chose a very successful career in law...but she resented me, no matter what I was always in my brothers shadow to her...She seemed to completely abandon me when I told her I was going to become a musician..."

"When did you tell her?"

"When I was around Ten...my father was different though, he was proud of Kristoph but...he always seemed to love me more...and when I told my parents I was going to play in a band, he seemed like the happiest man on earth...This is what most if not all of their fights came from with my mother complaining to my father about how worthless I was compared to Kristoph and my father would always try to defend me...But I still to this day can't see my father murdering her..."

"Klavier..." Perry knew she wasn't really a girl, but in that moment she had to take advantage of her current situation she put her arms around Klavier and pulled him into a embrace "Klavier I'm so sorry..."

"Princess I...I...think someone else killed my mother..."

"Really who...?"

"The night of the murder their was a woman at the house...she hated my mother because she always loved my father...but she never showed it...I just heard her talking to herself one night when she was over discussing "business".

"What kind of business?"

"Her and her husband ran a jewelry store...They had two daughters and a son, although one of her daughters was her step-daughter...although her son was indeed hers...But despite that she was only married to her husband for his wealth, which is ironic because that's what I heard he married her for."

"I see...what was her name?..."

"I'm sorry Princess I can't remember...I tried my best to forget about her as much as possible..."

"I see...It's alright Klavier." Perry looked up into Klaviers eyes and both of them seemed to have been frozen right their,Klavier was getting a deep red as was Perry...(Much to of course Phoenix's mental dismay) They were eventually interrupted by the guard.

"Court will begin shortly will the defense and defendant please report to courtroom."

"Princess...I know you can win." Klavier pulled Perry into a big embrace making Maya laugh and Pearls to get upset because Perry was "Special Someone.

" _Courtroom no.4_

 _March 23, 10:00AM_

The entire courtroom was in a ruckus but quieted down when Perry walked through the doors, most of the gallery were men so they were in a trance watching Perry walk over to the defense bench.

"Court Is now in session for the trial of Klavier Gavin! Are the Defense and Prosecution ready?"

"The Defense is ready your honor."

"The Pros...The Pros...*cough* excuse me...The Prosecution is ready...your honor."

"... are you feeling alright?"

"Uh...Uh yes your honor...Feeling just fine(Theirs just a angel sent from Heaven on the opposite side of me, thats all.)"

"I see...and you miss...miss..."

"Wright, Perry Wright your honor."

"...! Are you by chance related to Phoenix Wright?"

"Um yes your honor he is my brother...(In a way...)"

"I see, very well, for the sake of this courtroom lets just hope you don't bluff everything like your brother..."

"(Um bluff everything?...)"

"Now your opening statement please."

"Of...Of course your honor...The murder victim is the Police Chief James Gordon, he was killed on the night of March 21st at around 10:00PM. The police arrested Klavier shortly after because he was seen with the victim during his death."

"...I see, I have also heard it was at the prosecutors ball correct?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Hm...then why was Klavier the one arrested? Surly it could have been anyone their!"

"Unlike the other prosecutors, Klavier was with the victim all night, in fact he was the first prosecutor to arrive. All the other prosecutors have allibis to prove this, such as the fact Franziska Von Karma was with Prosecutor Godot talking about something, and I was with all night."

"...! You and Mrs Wright went to the prosecutors ball together? Are you two a a couple prosecutor Edgeworth?"

"I...Uh..." Edgeworth could be seen glowing a crimson red, causing Perry to chuckle.

"Your honor I won't directly answer but you can get a close answer by considering prosecutor Edgeworth took me, we danced together and were interupted from almost kissing(WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT BODY?)"

"...! Oh my, the prosecution and defense in a intermediate relationship? My, I hope you two can keep your emotions in tact in court."

"Of course your honor."

"Uh...yes your honor(Oh my God I think Perry is calling me her boyfriend .Ever!)"

"Very well, prosecutor Edgeworth you may call your first witness."

"O-Of course, the prosecution calls the lead detective on the case to the stand." After about a minute Detective Gumshoe made his way to the stand huffing and puffing like we just ran a marathon "Wi-Witness state your name and occupation..."

"Of course sir! Dick Gumshoe, I'm a detective down at the homicide division."

"Witness please testify to the court about the case at hand."

"Right Away Sir!"

 _Witness Testimony_

 _FACTS ABOUT THE CASE_

 _"The victim was the chief of police"_

 _"He was killed with cyanide poision that was put into his drink."_

 _"The cup that held the poison had two sets of fingerprints, belonging to the victim and the suspect."_

 _"The case is simple as the suspect was able to sneak some posion in to kill the victim."_

 _-End-_

"Hm...So the defendant snuck Poison in to kill the victim by putting it into his drink..."

"Yes your honor, here is the autopsy report."

"The court accepts this into evidence."

 _ **Autopsy Report added to the court record**_

" you may begin your cross-examination."

"Thank you your honor."

 _Cross Examination_

 _"The victim was the chief of police"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Detective, How long has the victim been the chief of police?"

"Uh...I don't exactly..."

"Come on Detective think think!"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Your honor as much as it pains me to say, this line of questioning has no relevance to the case at hand."

"I agree Prosecutor Edgeworth, Mrs Wright please refrain from asking questions that have no relevance to the case at hand."

"Um...yes your honor(Damn it Edgeworth, can't let your girlfriend get away with one?...WAIT WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!)"

 _He was killed with cyanide poision that was put into his drink."_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Detective, what kind of cup was the victim drinking out of?"

"The victims cup was a regular red solo cup that was available to all of the guests...you should know that they were their..."

"Well um yes...Detective where was the poison located at on the cup."

"The only traces were found on the right edge well his lips went and the left side of the inside...in fact here is the cup in question your honor."

The judge shook his head before answering "The court accepts this into evidence."

 _ **Red Solo Cup added to the court record**_

"I see, Detective, was their no poison located inside of the drink itself?"

"I'm sorry Mam, but the victim drank all of his drink before he died."

"...!(He did? Is that even possible to do before the cyanide kills you?)"

Edgeworth looked over at Perry and smiled "Perry I know what your thinking and I will answer you by saying it takes fifteen minutes for cyanide to take effect giving plenty of time for the victim to finish his drink before death."

"...!(Agh hes right.)"

"Mam if you don't mind may I continue with my testimony?"

"Um yes detective..."

 _"The cup that held the poison had two sets of fingerprints, belonging to the victim and the suspect."_

HOLD IT!

"Detective is this the sole reason you arrested ?"

"Well Mam, it was the main reason, But of course other than him nobody else could have done it, the only other person at the table was his wife, and later prosecutor Wilson but he arrived five minutes before the victim died meaning the cyanide was placed before he arrived."

"Isn't it possible that hes wife could have done it?"

"Not really Mam, because one her fingerprints weren't on the cup, and two she didn't have a motive."

"...!(What did he say?") Your honor I request for that to be added to the testimony"

"Very well, Detective append that to your testimony."

 _Unlike Klavier, Gordons wife didn't have a motive._

 _OBJECTION!_

"Detective Gumshoe I'm sorry to say but Klavier Gavin didn't have a motive either."

"...What?"

"Here I have the testimony of the chief-prosecutor Gerald Bolick and he specifically said that Klavier had no reason to kill Gordon."

"...He did?"

"So Detective, from this evidence we can conclude you arrested Klavier on the fact his fingerprints were on the victims cup and based solely on that fact alone!"

"I...I DID MAM!?" Like any trial the crowd went into a ruckus talking amongst themselves about the evidence and the point made by Perry.

"ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT! Detective Gumshoe! I would hardly call this decisive evidence! Especially considering the defense has proven that Klavier had no motive!"

"Well...I..."

OBJECTION!

"...Perry I'm sorry for doing this but...the chief prosecutor is wrong."

"What!?"

"You see Klavier did indeed have a motive, because of the events prior to that day."

"Prior...?"

"Indeed Detective Gumshoe, I'm ashamed you forgotten about the news about Klaviers and Gordons disagreement."

"...Oh! I'm sorry Sir..."

"It's alright, now Detective Gumshoe testify to the court about Klaviers motive!"

"Yes sir sir!"

 _Witness Testimony_

 _KLAVIERS MOTIVE_

 _"After we began our investigation we were told something intesting."_

 _"A day before the prosecutors ball the defendant had visted the victim."_

 _"The victim had invited him over to talk about his starting pay."_

 _"From what we know they were the only ones their."_

 _"Sometime during the coversation Klavier was upset after the victim refused to give him a higher starting pay."_

 _"We investigated the house but the only evidence we found was a Blue Solo Cup that had the defendants fingerprints."_

 _-End-_

"I see so a cup with the defendant fingerprints was the only thing recovered."

"Yes your honor, here it is actually."

"The court accepts this into evidence."

 _ **Blue Solo Cup added to the court record**_

"Now please begin your cross-examination"

"Thank you, your honor."

 _Cross Examination_

 _KLAVIERS MOTIVE_

 _"After we began our investigation we were told something interesting."_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Detective what is this interesting something?"

"I was getting to that Mam."

"Well can you please hurry detective!?"

"Ack...Um Prosecutor Edgeworth...?"

Edgeworth seemed uninterested at the case at hand was just paying attention to Perry but still answered "...The prosecution agrees with the defense, please hurry up detective!"

"Ack...Yes Sir..."

 _"A day before the prosecutors ball the defendant had visted the victim."_

 _HOLD IT_

"Did they meet at the victims house or the victims office?"

"The victims house mam, apparently the victim liked getting to know all the prosecutors on a personal level."

"Was their any reason for it detective?"

"It was to help restore the relationship between the police and the prosecutors, since theirs been tension ever since that case from two years ago."

"Case from two years ago?"

"The case in Damon Grant was arrested for murder and former chief-prosecutor Lana Skye was found guilty of altering crime scenes and concealing evidence, although she was still found innocent of murder."

"...!(I remember that case, it was such a big deal they made a movie about it called 'Rise from The Ashes'...which of course I got zero royalties from...)"

"If you don't mind Mam, May i continue with my investigation?"

"Um...yes detective."

 _"The victim had invited him over to talk about his starting pay."_

 _"From what we know they were the only ones their."_

 _HOLD IT_

"Where was the victims wife during their meeting?"

"She was at town hall helping set up the prosecutors ball."

Edgeworth looked over at Perry and smiled "The prosecution came confirm this as everybody their said she was present."

"I see...detective was her helping set it up also to improve the relationship between the police and the prosecution office?"

"Yes Mam, he had been doing such a good job that it came as a shock someone killed him, he didn't have any enemys."

"I see...Detective can you please add this to your testimony?"

"Yes Mam."

 _"The victim had been doing such a good job he didn't have any enemys"_

 _OBJECTION!_

 _"_ Detective, I'm sorry to say...but the victim did have atleast one enemy."

"...He did Mam?"

"Indeed...If the court would look at this letter right here, from the looks of it, it is a threat letter...and the recipient of this letter is none other than the Victim himself!"

"Wh-WHAT MAM!?"

The gallery went into a ruckus as Perry had brought up another good point, and whispers about Klaviers innocence began to surface.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

"ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!, what is the meaning of this letter?"

"It's simple your honor, the victim had angered somebody, so they sent him this letter demanding a ransom or his life will be taken!"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Th-That letter could be something other than a threat letter!"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Miles, I know your not stupid! This letter asks not only for money, but If no money is delievered then they will have someone 'take care of them!', sounds like a threat letter to me!"

 _OBJECTION_

"Th-That could have easily been sent by the defendant!"

 _OBJECTION_

"Why send a letter if he was visiting the victim anyway? Especially considering this wife wasn't home either!"

"Agh...(Sexy,cute voice, and smart...God she is a amazing woman, nothing like her brother when it comes to being a lawyer.)"

"And If that doesn't convince you Miles then lets run a handwriting check!"

"Ugh...(Shes right, if that check doesn't show it belongs to Klavier...)"

"So the defense requests that a handwriting check be performed immediately!"

The judge like always shook his head before answering "Very well, Balief! Please have this handwriting ana-"

 _SILENCE!_

 **A/N:Fingers hurting, vision fading...so much writing! xD, I apologize if the court section is a bit confusing I'm still trying to figure out a good way to switch between the defense,prosecution,witness and judge. Also Is it obvious i drew inspiration for the court section from the story "The Complete turnabout?", Yes? Me sorry...(Btw great story, unfourtanely it was never finished but what was written is amazing.)**

 _ **Author responses**_

 **JordanPhoenix-** Yeah I always enjoyed jokes that relate to Phoenixs hair xD But I'm glad you think i got Franziska right when it comes to her in love. I'm also glad Grammer isn't a big problem anymore :)

 **aylengm-** I see what you mean, I coud understand Mayas and Phoenixs relationship being more brother and sister than romantic, but like you said it's all opnion based :) And thank you for the complement :)

 **PikaPowerX10** \- I actually had Phoenix and Franziska planned from the start, It's one of the few things that weren't changed after writing started. It's one of my personal likes, I won't say the other cause that be spoilers :P And thank's for the extreme thumbs up that really makes me want to continue to get better for everyone reading :)

 **IForgotMyNick-** I mean come on, It's not a Phoenix Wright story without the step-ladder joke :P And I'm glad I was able to draw a mixture of emotions haha. Anyway thanks for the complement it means a lot. And I agree people who haven't played DD will like the Robin crush since everything isn't what it seem haha. I'm also glad to hear chapter 6 is your favourite. As for the final ship I'm still undecided, due to future plans I might not have a final ship in _This_ story, but who knows, and yes Blackquil People seem to love him so I added him for that one cameo and more ;) [irrelevant mode activated] I am Super stocked for "The Great Ace Attorney" as well, I just wish Capcom would hurry up and get it to places outside of Japan. And I agree I would rather have Nick and Maya but oh well.[irrelevant mode de-activated] Yeah that Charlie joke kinda just came out of nowhere as well haha. And Perry/Blackquil is already being heavily considered haha and I di your ideal of Maya talking to Perry about Nick, just the other way around in a way.I'm also going to use your nickname, I'm just going have to find a way to write it in. Anyway thanks for reading :)

 **Mihoshi 2.0-** Haha xD Trust me Pearls will find out, So don't worry :P And yeah In a way It's a lose-lose situation.

 **LavenderPie-** It's fine I honestly don't think you sounded snobbish as I can understand your confusion :) and yes the amazing "Twisted Samurai!" My 2nd favourite prosecutor(Right behind Edgeworth) And I plan on having Affectionate! Franny throughout the entire story so need to worry haha. As for the mistake, Yeah more than likely I either forgot to add something or it was deleted when I was spell checking I aplogize for that.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:Here we are chapter 8! Honestly I'm kinda suprised I actually made it this far, but I'm glad I did :) Now I hate doing this but If any of you could draw a cover picture that would be awesome! Anyway sorry for the random request but I was looking at the cover picture and I don't think the T &T boxart really fits...hehe... Anyway We continue on with court! Huzzah!**

"Why send a letter if he was visiting the victim anyway? Especially considering this wife wasn't home either!"

"Agh...(Sexy,cute voice, and smart...God she is a amazing woman, nothing like her brother when it comes to being a lawyer.)"

"And If that doesn't convince you Miles then lets run a handwriting check!"

"Ugh...(Shes right, if that check doesn't show it belongs to Klavier...)"

"So the defense requests that a handwriting check be performed immediately!"

The judge like always shook his head before answering "Very well, Balief! Please have this handwriting ana-"

 _SILENCE!_

And like that everyone was quiet, Edgeworth, the judge, Perry and Gumshoe were all shocked to see a mysterious man, not only was he on the witness stand, but he had just told the entire court to be silent when the judge was speaking.

"...Your baldness...their is no need to run a handwriting check..."

"...! Why...Who are you young man!?"

"...My name is not of the important, but my testimony is..."

"But I...We need your name and occupation for the court record young man!"

"...Fine...Simon Blackquill...Student-Prosecutor..."

"Very well...If their are no objections please give us your testimony ..."

 _OBJECTION!_

"Your Honor! The Defense objects! We weren't done with Detective Gumshoe!"

 _SILENCE!_

"I have been watching the entire trial from the gallery...I believe you made your point with the detective Missy!"

"Urk...I...I..."

 _OBJECTION!_

" Witness! The Prosecution request that you please do not talk down to the defense!"

"...Miles...?(God he is dreamy...Wait...NO! STOP THAT THINKING BODY!)"

 _SILENCE!_

"...A Prosecutor and Defense Attorney locked in battle...Yet you can't hide your feelings for each other?...I'm surprised his Baldness has not held you in contempt of court prosecutor Edgeworth ..."

"Wh-What?"

"...Well your Baldness? Shouldn't such feelings require a different prosecutor to take over?"

The Judge had his eyes closed but eventually shook his head "As Much as I hate to say it , he is right, prosecutor Edgeworth, if your feelings can not be held in check then you will be replaced for this trial!"

"Urk...I understand your honor..."

"Very well, now may the witness finally proceed to their testimony?"

 _Witness Testimony_

 _NO HANDWRITING CHECK NEEDED_

 _Their is no need for a handwriting check to be done_

 _For I am the one who wrote that letter_

 _This court should also know it is not a death-threat letter_

 _The chief had lost a bet to me so he owed me_

 _Just to make sure he payed, I had insurance that he would never want the public to know about._

 _-end-_

"Hm...So while you were not threatening to kill him, you were blackmailing him?"

"...In a sense...Yes, your baldness..."

"Hm...I see, very well please proceed to the cross-examination!"

"Thank you your honor."

 _Cross Examination_

 _NO HANDWRITING CHECK NEEDED_

 _Their is no need for a handwriting check to be done_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Witness, why should a handwriting check not be performed?"

"..."

"Witness answer the question!"

"..."

"Witness!"

 _SILENCE!_

"...I have just started my testimony, and you are already trying to get on my bad side?..."

"Urk!...I was just asking..."

"..."

"Um...Please continue on with your testimony...(He's kinda cute when he closes his eyes and stays silent...NO! STOP IT BODY!)"

 _For I am the one who wrote that letter_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Witness, Do you have any evidence that shows you wrote the letter?"

"..."

"Witness please answer the question..."

"..."

"Um... Simon?"

"...If you really want to know so bad Wright-Dono...then go ahead and proceed with your handwriting check!"

"Urk...Um I'll only do that if we establish you didn't write it..."

"..."

"Um Please continue with your testimony...(Yep, He is really attractive...WHAT?...I GIVE UP...)"

 _This court should also know it is not a death-threat letter_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Witness, what kinda of letter was it then?"

"..."

"Um...Right...Please continue..."

OBJECTION!

"Your Honor! The witness needs to co-operate with the cross examination!"

"Hm...You are right Prosecutor Edgeworth, Witness please co-operate with the cross-examination otherwise we will strike your testimony from the court-record and you will be dismissed!"

"...Hmph, Fine."

 _The chief had lost a bet to me so he owed me_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Witness, what kind of bet was it?"

"...I highly doubt it matters, but It was horse racing..."

"Horse racing?"

"Indeed, It seems like the chief was very fond of making bets and gambling So I simply took him up on his offer and won...It would seem like he wasn't the just chief he was made out to be."

"But Couldn't this give you a motive to kill him?!"

"...Yes, you could very well establish that I had a motive...But could you establish how I killed him? The ball was for prosecutors only and like I said, I'm only a student prosecutor..."

"Oh...Right...Please continue on with your testimony..."

 _Just to make sure he payed, I had insurance that he would never want the public to know about._

 _HOLD IT!_

"Witness , what is this insurance?"

"...One night the chief had gotten drunk, and I found him in a alleyway..."

"...That was the insurance?"

"...No, When I was bringing him to the local hospital he had told me how he had a affair with another woman..."

"He...WHAT?" The crowd went into a ruckus after hearing those words from Blackquill, and whispers about how a police chief could do such a thing started to swarm.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

"Order! Order in the court! Witness, are you saying the victim told you he had a affair with another woman?!"

"...Yes, Your baldness...Although I do not know who this person he had a affair with, is."

"That is very crucial information, please append that to your testimony!"

 _The chief had told me he had a affair, Although I do not know who with_

 _OBJECTION!_

"Your Honor, the defense might have a clue on who this person is!"

"What? Then please submit this at once !"

"If the court would please look at this letter that was written by the victim, it seems to be addressed to a Black Willow ..."

"Hm...Yes It would seem..."

"Now this usually wouldn't mean anything, but the contents of the letter are vital!"

"What do you mean ?"

"The letter states something about file sending, while that may not seem important the next two sentences are! Not only does he ask to meet in the office, he also asks to meet on the 21, the day of the murder!"

"...! Why Yes you are right!"

"So the defense moves that this "Black Willow" could not only be the woman he had a affair with, but could also be the actual murderer!"

 _SILENCE!_

"...Wright-Dono...that is a very weak argument..."

"...! What do you mean?"

"...It's so weak that I'm surprised the prosecution didn't speak up but...that's to be expected with someone who can't control their emotions...but anyway, It is because not only do you have no ideal who this 'Black Willow' is...but you have forgotten that the murder happened at the prosecutors ball...not his office!"

"...! Eeeek!(Hes...Hes right!)

"...So Wright-Dono...It seems your little piece of evidence means nothing!"

"...! Eeeek! No...But...But...

 _OBJECTION!_

" Witness...their is a reason your still a student and not a prosecutor yet."

"...What do you mean Edge-Dono?"

"I had Prosecutor Von Karma and Detective Gumshoe run a search on Gordon's house...and they found this note."

 _ **P.S while your visiting, I can take you to our secret place, my wife is currently helping out the prosecutors so she won't know**_

"Your Honor, and Blackquill, I didn't know what this letter meant at first...but I believe that if we were to match it up with the defenses letter, then it would be a exact match!"

The Judge shook his head "Indeed, It would seem that way, but this could potentially prove the defendant is not guilty!"

"I understand that your honor, but my goal is to find the truth and if that means the defendant is innocent then so be it."

"Very well, If that is how you feel."

Perry looked over at Edgeworth is a red face "Miles...Thank you."

"Anytime...Perry..."

 _SILENCE!_

"...If the two samurai are done, then I would like to point out that even if this does indeed point to the one he had a affair with...It still doesn't prove that this person is the one who killed the chief...After all he was killed at the prosecutors ball and not his office..."

"Urk!(Hes right! But...But...I have to help Perry as much as I can!)"

"...And I doubt the defense has any evidence that proves it could be someone other than a prosecutor..."

 _OBJECTION!_

"Actually Simon, the defense does indeed have evidence that not only could it be someone other than a prosecutor...but It couldn't have been a prosecutor at all!

"...What?"

"Your honor, I wish to present evidence that proves this!"

The judge closed his eyes in thought "Very well, but due to the measures of this it will be a double penalty if you are bluffing like your brother often does!"

"Alright your honor."

 _Very well, Now please present this evidence of yours_

 _TAKE THAT!_

"Chief-Prosecutors Bolick stated that it couldn't have been Klavier,not only that he also stated it couldn't have been a prosecutor!"

"I see...But he also stated that Klavier didn't have a motive which the prosecution established that he did!"

"While that is correct your Honor, unlike with Klaviers personal life, chief-prosecutor Bolick was over the entire prosecutor ball! And he made sure not a single prosecutor had any kind of weapon or poison on them!"

"...! But that would mean the defendant is innocent!"

"Exactly your honor!"

 _SILENCE!_

"...I would hardly call that decisive evidence that proves the defendant is innocent..."

"If you are still unconvinced then the defense requests for the chief-prosecutor to be called to the stand!"

"...Very well...Your Baldness, hurry up and call him!"

"...! Of course Witness! Prosecutor Edgeworth do you have any objections?"

"...None, your honor."

"Very well, Ba lief please call the prosecutors office and ask for chief-prosecutor Bolick to please come shed some light on this entire situation!"

 _Some Time Later_

"...First and foremost, the court apologizes for interrupting your duties Chief-Prosecutor..."

Simon had been escorted the gallery to wait until they needed him again, and chief prosecutor Bolick had arrived to shed light on the entire situation.

"Haha, it is alright Your Honor...The truth comes above all else...and besides I have found some evidence that will prove Klaviers innocence!"

"...! You do?!"

"Yes Your Honor, During the trial I had went back and conducted my own personal investigation at the crime scene and had found that the police had overlooked this bottle which had rolled over under the stage we had set up for the ball."

"I see, and what is this bottle?"

"It is a bottle of Liquid ColdKiller X, I ran some tests and found that the contents of the bottle contained Cyanide poison!"

"...! Wait What!"

"So I think It's safe to say this if where the poison came from!"

"But Chief-Prosecutor Bolick, the poison was found inside of the victims drink!"

"Yes your honor, we questioned the victims wife and found out two things. One, this is indeed the victims medicine, and two the victim always poured his medicine in his drink because it helped it go down easier!"

"...! But...But that means the victim killed himself!"

"Well while yes it would seem like it, their is more evidence on this bottle as well your honor."

"...! Really Chief-Prosecutor Bolick?!"

"Indeed, I ran some tests and found out that two sets of fingerprints were on the bottle, one set belonged to the victim and the other set belonged to...Prosecutor Edgeworth..."

 **A/N:Clifhanger! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't nearly as long as the other chapters but the next chapter will conclude this trial and start the investigation for next trial(You all know who it is.) I'm also leaving for about a week so I wouldn't be able to write so I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys before that, thankfully I think the chapter still fell into place quiet nice.**

 **I also like to say I went back and edited the past chapters and tidied them up a bit, their should be less spelling errors and should be easier to read. I also want to say I just noticed for some reason Fanfiction had been deleting anything starting with Mr or Mrs that has a period follow it, I went and fixed that and I apologize because I bet that was awkward for some reading.  
**

 **Author Responses**

 **PikaPowerX10-** _You have no ideal how big I smiled when you said this was your favorite Ace Attorney Story, Thank you It really means alot. And of course I respond to all reviews and take suggestions very seriously. I'm glad you like the name Phoebe, I'm going to be using a nickname that someone suggested but only for certain people and still have some call her Perry._

 **Guest-** _Honestly I have no ideal who I want as the final couple If I even have a final couple. But yes If I end with NickxMaya I'll write a short alternate ending with Franziska. Also thanks for the compliment means alot._

 **aylengm-** :3

 **IForgotMyNick-** _I remember that about the games but I'm pretty sure it says somewhere it takes fifteen minutes for it to take a effect, but maybe I'm thinking of another poison. Nice Pun btw haha, yeah for my first attempt at court I figured their will be mistakes I accidentally overlooked, and my shelly de killer card? Hm...:P And I agree I would totally yell Silence in court if I was a Prosecutor or Defense Attorney xD I know, Nick is in such a bad situation, she really just needs a hug xD, and yeah I feel sorry for Edgeworth and Gumshoe to, the whip is strong with this one. Yeah one of my main goals is to have a game-cannon feeling, and Damon Grant was such a good villain :P I also have Maya learning near the end...(maybe) and Yeah I thought her confession was a little forced, I might go back and edit that._

 **LavenderPie-** I _actually listened to Simons theme when writing this cause it helped me write him better xD, and yes It was their were times where I just looked out my window for 10-20 minutes trying to figure out what to do next with the testimony or what to even write in the testimony. And honestly I love all three couples, that I don't even know who I want the final couple to be. And yes It will be amazing xD. And of course, Maya makes everything more complicated._


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:Well that was a cliff-hanger...:P I'm sorry Edgeworth has to suffer but hey it all ties in to the final trial of the story.**

"Yes Your Honor, During the trial I had went back and conducted my own personal investigation at the crime scene and had found that the police had overlooked this bottle which had rolled over under the stage we had set up for the ball."

"I see, and what is this bottle?"

"It is a bottle of Liquid Cold Killer X, I ran some tests and found that the contents of the bottle contained Cyanide poison!"

"...! Wait What!"

"So I think It's safe to say this if where the poison came from!"

"But Chief-Prosecutor Bolick, the poison was found inside of the victims drink!"

"Yes your honor, we questioned the victims wife and found out two things. One, this is indeed the victims medicine, and two the victim always poured his medicine in his drink because it helped it go down easier!"

"...! But...But that means the victim killed himself!"

"Well while yes it would seem like it, their is more evidence on this bottle as well your honor."

"...! Really Chief-Prosecutor Bolick?!"

"Indeed, I ran some tests and found out that two sets of fingerprints were on the bottle, one set belonged to the victim and the other set belonged to...Prosecutor Edgeworth..."

And like that the courtroom was silent, the gallery was stunned, Perry was to shocked to speak, Edgeworth was baffled by the results and the judge was wide eyed.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth...Chief-Prosecutor Bolick...Your saying that Prosecutor Edgeworth is the one who killed the victim!?"

"Currently...that is what the prosecutors office believe your honor..."

 _OBJECTION PAL!_

"Mr Bolick sir! How can you claim that Mr Edgeworth is the killer! Surely their must be some mistake!"

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

"Detective Gumshoe, Speak only when spoken to! Unless you want your salary to be cut so small you would be making more money selling lemonade in the winter!"

"Urk...Mr Bolick sir..."

"Now if I may continue...Other than the fact prosecutor Edgeworth fingerprints were found on the bottle, the prosecutors office can offer a motive as well...Prosecutor Edgeworth was one of two acting intern chief-prosecutors after Lana Skyes dismissle...After the victim decided to give me the chief-prosecutor position, prosecutor Edgeworth wanted to end the life of Gordon!"

 _OBJECTION!_

"But thats...Thats insane! Mi- I mean Prosecutor Edgeworth never complained about not being the chief-prosecutor, yet prosecutor Wilson did! I think you could make a stronger motive for prosecutor Wilson instead!

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

"Yet was Prosecutor Wilsons fingerprints found on the bottle?"

"...!(No! But...)"

"I thought so...besides, their is someone who can testify that Prosecutor Edgeworth did actually complain at least once about not being promoted..."

"Wh-Who is this person!?"

"The victims wife, she was set to testify today, but in light of the events I believe we should end this trial and start prosecutors Edgeworths tomorrow..."

 _OBJECTION!_

"No! The defense refutes the chief-prosecutors claims!"

 _OBJECTION YOU FOOL!_

"And the evidence refutes your refute! Your honor! Hand down the verdict so I can prepare for Prosecutors Edgeworths trial!"

"...! Of-Of course Chief-Prosecutor Bolick!"

 _BANG_

"In light of these events, I believe it is clear the Klavier Gavin is innocent!...However I can not say the same for Mr Edgeworth."

 _OBJECTION!_

"Your Honor please wait! Their are still unanswered questions!"

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

"And those questions will be answered in tomorrows trial! Now your honor, the verdict now!"

 _OBJECTION!_

"No you can't!"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Perry...I thank you for your concern...but you will lose this battle..."

"Miles...?"

"If the evidence points to me then so be it...I will happily accept my fate...for now."

"No! Miles you can't!"

"Perry please...This is the only way we can get closer to the truth...And knowing you I know you will find the truth if you choose to be my lawyer..."

"Miles...(No...Not for the man I love!...I KNOW THIS IS A BAD TIME, BUT I DON'T LOVE EDGEWORTH BODY!)"

"In any case...Your honor I believe the verdict was coming..."

The judge shook his head and looked directly at Edgeworth "I'm sorry Prosecutor Edgeworth...I can only wish you the best of luck...but for now a verdict is needed..."

 _BANG_

"This court finds the defendant, Klavier Gavin..."

 _NOT GUILTY_

The verdict was said but little fanfare occurred...their was no celebration, the entire place was silent...Edgeworth was handcuffed and led out of the room by Chief-Prosecutor Bolick. Detective Gumshoe was on his knees trying to convince himself this was all a dream, the judge had his eyes closed lost in thought, and Perry was in tears over at the defense bench...for the first time since Maya was kidnapped...they felt lost and hopeless...

"Court is adjourned!"

 _BANG!_

 _Defendants Lobby No.2_

 _March 23, 12:30 Am_

Perry, Maya, Pearls and Klavier all sat in silence in the Defendants Lobby...Perry was in tears, to her physically she had lost the man she was falling for, while mentally they had lost a childhood friend and idol...

Maya was just sitting silent beside Perry with Pearls curled up on her, she never expected Mr Edgeworth of all people to be convicted of murder...Just like the case from two years ago...

Klavier was leaning against the wall with his head down, he was glad that he was found innocent but...He now had the guilt of Edgeworths possible false conviction on his heart...

"...I should have confessed..."

"...! What do you mean Klavier...?"

"If I had confessed...Then I would be going to jail on false charges yes...But Prosecutor Edgeworth would be free right now and you Princess...wouldn't be wetting your face, hiding your beauty from the world..."

"...Klavier...You confessing would have gotten us nowhere closer to the truth...I know Miles is innocent! And I swear on my life I'll the demon who framed him and send them back Hell..." Perry was clenching her fists, a rush of sadness and anger now ran over her...She wanted to kill Chief-Prosecutor Bolick...He had seemed so nice and helpful outside of court...but once he stepped inside the courtroom, he made a complete one-eighty and was hell bent on making sure he got his point across...

As on cue with the sudden rush, Chief-Prosecutor Bolick entered the Defendants Lobby. His cold exterior was replaced with the loving exterior he had showed the other day, though despite the change Perry couldn't stand seeing him.

"What the Hell do you want!?"

"...I came to assist you for Prosecutors Edgeworth trial..."

"Assist me...? Assist me...? How can you even think those words after you sent Miles to his death bed?!"

"...*sigh* I apologize for my court showing...But I'm afraid I turn into a completely different person in their...also If I didn't intervene with that piece of evidence...Then Klavier would had been declared guilty right their on the spot..."

"Intervene? I called you to the witness stand you-"

"And I could have easily declined..."

"...! Huh...?"

"As Chief-Prosecutor, I don't have to testify If I choose not to...But I did, because I knew if I didn't Klavier would be declared guilty and the truth would still be out their, but would be much harder to obtain..."

"But...Miles..."

"His sacrifice is only temporary...Because With the combine forces of me and you...I'm sure we can find out who the true culprit is..."

"..."

"...*sigh* I must head back to the prosecutor's office...But before I do, I'm sure this will help..." Gerald handed Perry a key of sorts...

"Whats this...?"

"...I found it in a drain pipe close to the victims car...But if anyone asks you, you found it yourself..."

"I see...But what does it open...?"

"...Wasn't their a container in the victims car that couldn't be opened?" Perry gasped as she realized that the key given to her was the key to that container which she had failed to open...Gerald smiled before walking out the front door, but not before looking back and winking at Perry causing her to blush...

"...Thanks...Gerald...(Wow...He's cuter than I remember...FOR THE LOVE OF...!)"

 _ **Container Key added to the court record**_

Maya could see Perry blushing and let a giggle escape her mouth, it seemed that someone other than prosecutor Edgeworth was fighting for her heart...

"You Know Perry, you could always have Chief-Prosecutor Bolick and Mr Edgeworth play a round of chess for your heart!" Perry instantly turned red from hearing Maya say this, but forced a smile before hurrying out the door.

"Yes, well Maya, we have a container to open!(And I really hope Edgeworth and Bolick never play chess for my heart...Wait a minute...yes I do!...NO! NO YOU DON'T!)"

 _Town Hall-Parking Lot_

 _March 23, 1:00 PM_

Perry and the girls arrived back at the parking lot to investigate the container that was left in Gordons car, Klavier had went back to his office and said he was going to call his brother for advice on the entire situation and try to dig up some facts.

The girls arrived at Gordon's car only to see that Detective Fulbright was leading a investigation around the car.

"Um Hello Detective Fulbright, we were wondering If we may investigate the victims car?"

'Hm...? Oh, Sorry madam but in the name of justice I can not(Oh wow...She rivals Lady Justice for beauty.)"

"Um, can you tell use why not?"

"...I suppose, Since their is no prosecutor for the trial tomorrow yet, The prosecution office issued a notice to all the detectives, saying they can lead their own investigations..."

"So...You can't let us investigate?"

"I'm sorry Madam but I can not, that wouldn't be the just thing to do!"

"Hm...But isn't finding the truth justice as well? In fact by not letting us investigate, you all disrespecting Justice..."

"...I am Madam!?"

"Indeed Detective...(I really hate getting called Madam and mam...)"

"I-I-I don't know which Justice is most just!...Ahem, From my options I should allow you to investigate, be sure to ask me any questions you might have!"

"Of course Detective!...Actually I do have one right off the bat...I thought Detective Gumshoe was the lead detective? Why are you leading it?"

"...Well Again, it's technically a new trial, that and Detective Gumshoe declined leading the investigation against Prosecutor Edgeworth."

"I see...Detective have you found anything important?"

"So far not really, although In the drain pipe we found this necklace...unfortunately It had mysterious fingerprints on it, so we can't identify it..."

"Hm...Thank you detective(I should be thankful Gerald found that key before the investigation team did...And also that's another piece of jewelery with mysterious fingerprints...)"

 _ **Mysterious Necklace added to the court record**_

"Anytime Madam!"

"Hm...If you excuse me detective, their is something I wish to look at..."

Detective Fulbright moved out of the way, Perry and the girls crept up to the container and was ready to see what was inside...

 _Prosecutors Office-Chief Prosecutors Office_

 _March 23, 1:00 PM_

Chief-Prosecutor Gerald arrived back his office with a lot to think about, he knew he had to help find prosecutor Edgeworth, but he knew he would be betraying his fellow prosecutors if it was found out he was helping the defense...And for that reason he had to find a prosecutor he could trust, but someone who could also help find the truth, intentionally or not...Finally their was someone that came to Geralds mind. "Hm...Yes I suppose he will do...Guess I better stockpile on coffee beans then..."

As Gerald was debating with himself, his cell phone rang and he bent down to pick it up

"Yes, Gerald speaking?"

"..."

"...! You...? I thought you were dead!?"

"..."

"...A spirit medium...?...Where are you currently?"

"..."

"Kurain Village...?...And may I ask why you are their...?"

"..."

"To get revenge on _him?_ Is this about the case from a few months ago...?

"..."

"You know I can't help you...Remember Eleven years ago when you..."

"..."

"...So your saying it's different this time because your dead? That's some great logic..."

"..."

"...I suppose I am the only family you have left, since you killed your own sister, and _your other sister_ is currently in prison..."

"..."

"Of course, you were never found guilty for that murder...But you eventually were found guilty for a murder than got you the death sentence..."

"..."

"...*sigh* Fine...I have to finish with the details of a case I'm currently looking into though..."

"..."

"What...? You have evidence for this case...? How...?"

"..."

"...Right, of course you won't tell me how...Fine I'll be over as soon as possible..."

"..."

"Right...Love you to _sis_..."

 _Phone Conversation saved_

 _Town Hall-Parking Lot_

 _March 23, 1:15 PM_

Perry slowly inserted the key into the container, the key slid easily in and the container clicked, before opening right up...Perry and the girls looked into the container and were baffled to find a blood stained shirt along with a bottle of coldkiller X...After registering the shock of what they saw, they quickly called Detective Fulbright over..."

"Detective Fulbright come here quickly!"

"Yes Madam?"

"We found this bloodstained shirt, and this bottle of coldkiller x. Can you examine the blood, the contents of the bottle and also see if their are any fingerprints on them?!"

"Of course Madam! I shall do this in the name of justice, come down to the Criminal Affairs department later and I should have the results for you!" With that Detective Fulbright ran off to the affairs department, eager to help serve Lady Justice.

Perry and the girls looked on, before conversing on where to investigate next.

"Well, Maya Pearls any Ideals on where to go next?"

"Hmmm...We could investigate the crime scene!"

"While It's not a bad ideal Maya, Gerald ran a solid investigation on that place, I'm sure we wouldn't find anything..."

"We could go visit Mr Ejiwerth! He is your special someone!"

"Urk...I'm sure he is still in questioning, although we will have to visit him eventually so we can get him to sign me on as his lawyer(Please Pearls...)

"Well...we could try to question the victims wife! I'm sure she could shed some light on the situation!"

"Good thinking Maya! Al right girls lets find her!"

 **A/N:Ok, I'm kinda breaking my rule for 3 chapters equal a story but, 1.I'm honestly lucky I was able to work on this atm since I am away, like I four sure thought this would take a week, but I was lucky to be able to start on this and get it finished, and court section took so log, that trying to add a investigation scene would be way to long. So while their are cases going on, I'm afraid I'll have to scrap the rule for a bit...(Apologies...)**

 **Author Responses**

 **PikaPowerX10** -Since I have already Pmed you, I'll just give you a Major thank you in the responses :)

 **Guest-** Thank you, I was originally going to Blackquil, but I figured it would be more interesting for Edgeworth to be convicted...And The thought process is some of the funnest to write haha.

 **JordanPhoenix-** Thanks a ton! I'm always afraid the inner monologues might seem repetitive so I'm always trying to change them up. And I'm glad you think I'v kept everyone in character It means a lot!

 **aylengm-** X3

 **Mihoshi 2.0-** Indeed, I figure Blackquil would fit as the cocky witness who shows no feelings for Perry, yet Perry devolpes minor feelings for him...And he does in fact, because he called Athene Cykes-dono! And I just love to torture Edgeworth, Hey what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well 10 chapters! I want to thank everyone for staying this long and I hope you guys have enjoyed, Well It's time to question the wife, and try to get to the bottom of this mystery!**

 _Town Hall-Parking Lot_

 _March 23, 1:45 PM_

Perry and the girls went searching the parking lot hoping to find the woman they were looking for, lucky for them they were able to find her being questioned by...Blackquil...?

Perry approached Blackquil after he turned around from the victims wife.

"Mr Blackquil...fancy meeting you here..."

"...Wright-dono...What do you want?"

"I was just wondering why you were questioning the victims wife."

"...Simple, I was asking her what her testimony for tomorrow will be..."

"...? Why so...?"

"...Because, I have been called to give testimony tomorrow...So I wanted to make sure her testimony wouldn't contradict mine..."

"...? You give testimony? How so...?"

"...The prosecution wants more information on the note, and why the victim cheated on her..."

"...? Why the victim cheated on her? You know?"

"...Yes, he was so kind to tell me...Though he wasn't sober..."

"I see, Prosecutor Blackquil may I ask you some questions?"

"...If it means you leaving me alone faster, then so be it."

"Mr Blackquil, why did you write a note to the victim? Why not directly contact him?"

"It's easy Wright-dono...If information that I was blackmailing the chief was leaked, then I could potentially be expelled..."

"I see but you were exposed in court today!"

"Yes but...I graduated right before the trial..."

"What! But you said your occupation was student-prosecutor!"

"Because Wright-dono, I don't take the bar exam for a few more months...So technically I am still a student-prosecutor..."

"Oh I see..."

"..."

"Mr Blackquil, can you tell me where you were on the day of the crime?"

"...After I left the academy around Four, I went to my part-time job..."

"Part-time Job?"

"Indeed, I partly work at the 'Cosmo Space Center"."

"I see, you have a alibi?"

"Yes, the headmaster at the university can confirm I was there...and Dr Cykes at the Cosmo Space Center can confirm I went there right after I left the academy..."

"Oh alright(So he has two alibis...Meaning His testimony relating to the day of the crime will be tough to crack.)"

"Besides, I didn't kill him..."

"Hm alright(I see no Physce-locks, so that means he's not lying.)"

"...Wright-dono..."

"Uh...Yes?"

"I have a request for you...and in return I will give you a piece of evidence I recently found..."

"Oh uh...Ok. Whats the request?"

"I...well..." Blackquil could be seen sweating and also blushing a little bit, leaving a confused(and mentally frightened) Perry...

"Um...Mr Blackquil?"

"Uh...*ahem* the Cosmo Space center is holding a dinner party to celebrate the birth of the directors grandson and...I need a date..."

"Oh! I...see...(He is cute...REALLY? JUST REALLY?)" Perry could feel her face turning red and causing a small smile slip onto her face

"I know it's sudden and...and...Well I just need a date, that's all!"

"Haha of course I'll go...what time should we meet?(Your only doing it for the evidence, your only doing it for the evidence!)"

"We can meet at the Cosmo Space Center around Six...If you don't know where that is here is a map of the city, I have the Cosmo Space Center circled..."

"Thanks."

 _ **Town Map added to the court record**_

"If you lose it don't worry...you can pick another up for free at the town hall..."

"Alright...Thanks Mr Blackquil..."

"Please Wright-Dono...it's Simon..."

"Alright...Simon...and it's Perry(God...he's attractive...ONLY FOR THE EVIDENCE PHOENIX! ONLY FOR THE EVIDENCE!)"

"Alright...Perry-Dono...I'll see you tonight..." Blackquil quickly left, leaving a blushing Perry, a laughing Maya and a angered Pearls.

"Well girls...We should get going..."

"Haha, alright Perry!"

"Mrs Perry! How could you betray your special someone like that!"

"Ah Pearls don't worry...It's just to get some evidence..."

"*Glare*"

"Uh...right, lets just find the victims wife..."

 _Prosecutors Office-Chief Prosecutors Office_

 _March 23, 2:00 PM_

Chief-Prosecutor Bolick was at his desk arranging plans to go to Kurain village, he was ready to see what this piece of evidence could be, and weather or not it would actually help get them closer to the truth. Unknowing to him though, the piece of evidence he would receive would actually have nothing to do with the case at hand, but would actually shed light on a bigger mystery at hand.

Gerald continued to arrange plans when someone entered his office.

"Oh, good your here."

"...So you finally have a case for me."

"Haha well, we should just be thankful your services haven't been needed."

"I suppose, so who's the defense attorney tomorrow?"

"It will either be Phoenix or his sister, though they both seem very familer in their styles so I don't think it would matter."

"I see, your right it won't really matter."

"Indeed..."

"Speaking of his...sister...Do you think you were a little to hard on her? We were watching the trial from here and most of the men were memorized by 'her'...yet when you got up their and yelled at her and basically shot down every request she made...lets just say you scared quite the lot."

"(So that's why I got so many cold looks and people avoided me when I returned) It is my job to find the truth, not to gawk over either the Defense or Prosecution."

"Heh, point taken, I can see why you got chief-prosecutor...Although your family ties could cut you down Mr Ha-"

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

"You know I am no longer associated with them! I haven't been since I ran away from home when I was just thirteen..."

"Hehe considering the family situation I'm not surprised, you father married for money, two of your sisters are dead, your mother could potentially be the killer from five years ago."

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

"I proved that the real killer was James Gavin! Now enough about the whole ordeal! You just here to collect the case report correct!?"

"Hehe yes."

"Then take the damn report already!"

"Of course sir...Although you can't run from your past forever...I learned that the hard way..."

"...You got what you came from...now LEAVE!"

"Darker than a moonless night, hotter and more bitter than Hell itself...that is Coffee...That is also your heart right now..."

"..."

"Hehe, talk to you later sir."

 _Town Hall-Parking Lot_

 _March 23, 2:15 PM_

Perry and the girls continued to search the parking lot, trying to find if the victims wife was still around here. They finally found her, reading some kind of note in the middle of the parking lot.

"Um Mam?" The victims wife was startled but smiled and quickly put the note up when she saw Perry.

"Oh, um may I help you?"

"Yes, I know this may be hard for you Mam...but can we ask you some questions relating to your husbands death?"

"Oh um...sure..."

"I'm sorry to ask Mam, but where were you when your husband died?"

"I was sitting right beside him...It happened so suddenly, one moment he was all cheerful the next he was...he was...I can't say it!"

"I'm sorry Mam, but we need you to control yourself so we can get to the bottom of this!"

"...Yes...of course..."

"Chief-Prosecutor Bolick said you had information pertaining to Prosecutor Edgeworth, if you don't mind me asking what is it?"

"...I'm sorry Madam, but he told me to be quiet until court tomorrow.."

"(Dammit Gerald, doing your job and all...) I see, well you were going to give testimony today correct?"

"Yes...That's right..."

"If you don't mind, can you give your original testimony to me now?"

"Huh...here? Now?"

"Yes(I read somewhere this is what prosecutors do, might as well give it a try.)"

"Well...Alright..."

 _My Original Testimony_

 _So you want my original testimony huh? Well...Alright_

 _I was sitting with my husband when the crime happened_

 _The both of us had been at Town Hall all day preparing_

 _It was near the end of ball when he...he..._

 _-end-_

"Their...happy?"

"Not quiet, I still have my cross examination, or Rebuttal as prosecutors call it."

"Wh-What?"

 _Rebuttal_

 _My Original Testimony_

 _So you want my original testimony huh? Well...Alright_

 _I was sitting with my husband when the crime happened_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Was their anyone else with you when he passed?"

"Yes, Prosecutors Gavin and Wilson."

"So there was no one else?"

"Not that I can remember..."

"Alright continue(Nothing new here, still only her, Wilson and Gavin were their when it happened.)"

 _The both of us had been at Town Hall all day preparing_

 _OBJECTION!_

"Mrs Gordon...what time did you two arrive?"

"It was around six in the morning, and we were both there all day..."

"And it was on the twenty-first correct?"

"Yes..."

"Then ...your lying..."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"On that day in question, the victim had a meeting set up with a Mrs Black Willow."

"...!"

"So Mrs Gordon, I assume the victim did see her, so why are you lying!"

"I...I...Because I thought it didn't matter..."

"Didn't matter? The victim went somewhere other than Town Hall on the day he was killed! How is that not important!?"

"...Your...your right...I'm sorry...But Black Willow is a agent of Interpol, she had no reason to kill my husband!"

"Can you give testimony on the matter then?"

"...Sure..."

 _Victims Relationship with Agent Willow_

 _It's true, my husband did have a meeting set up that day_

 _He had left around Noon and came back around Four_

 _I asked him why he had left so long_

 _He just said because of a huge crime in the area_

 _But no matter what their relationship was. it just a working one! Nothing else!_

 _-end-_

"So their relationship was nothing but Working relationship."

"Yes, I have confidence that my husband wouldn't betray me."

"Very well, I may now begin my cross-examination or rather Rebuttal..."

 _Victims Relationship with Agent Willow_

 _Rebuttal_

 _It's true, my husband did have a meeting set up that day_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Why did you leave this out of your original testimony?"

"Because I thought it wasn't important..."

"The victim was alone on the day he was killed, how is that not important?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"*sigh* Please just continue with your testimony

 _He had left around Noon and came back around Four_

 _HOLD IT!_

"That's quite the large time gap, any reason why?"

"Yes actually..."

 _I asked him why he had left so long_

 _He just said because of a huge crime in the area_

 _HOLD IT!_

"I thought Agent Willow was a Interpol agent, why was she worried about a local crime?"

"Because my husband requested for Interpol to come."

"Any reason why?"

"Because the gangs involved in the local crime have been spotted across seas."

"So...That's why Agent Willow was involved?"

"Yes..."

"Very Well, please continue..."

 _But no matter what their relationship was just a working one! Nothing else!_

 _OBJECTION!_

"Mrs Gordon yet again the same piece of evidence proves your lying."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"On the second half of the note, he wrote they could go to their secrete place, and it would be ok because you were out."

"..."

"Mrs Gordon...was your husband cheating on you with Mrs Willow?"

"...I don't want to believe it..."

"Mrs Gordon?"

"This wasn't the first note...their were others..."

"Others...?

"Yes...Like this one I have been reading..."

"You mean the one you were reading when we came up to you?"

"...Yes, here you go..."

 _Dear Gordy_

 _I just wanted to say I had a amazing night the other night, thank you greatly! You are one of the best things to ever happen in my life._

 _-Willow_

 _ **Willow's Note added to the court record**_

"I see...I'm sorry to bring painful memories up..."

"No it's ok...I can't run from the truth forever...Besides they both got what they deserved..."

"...! Both?"

"I must be going now Madam...I'll see you in court tomorrow..."

"No wa-" It was too late, Mrs Gordon had run off avoiding any more questioning "Mrs Gordon...what are you hiding from us?"

Maya who had stayed quiet finally spoke up "Hey Perry...We should go see if Mr Edgeworth is available to question."

"...Yeah I agree Maya lets go."

 _Detention Center_

 _March 23, 3:00 PM_

Perry and the girls arrived at the Detention Center around Three, three hours before Perry had to be at the Cosmo Space Center, the guard told them to wait while he grabbed Edgeworth, after what seemed like forever the guard finally led him to the window.

"...Hello Miles."

"Ah, Good evening Perry."

"..."

"I must say you put on quite a good court showing today! Your were able to find Klavier innocent! So congrats!"

"But you..."

"I have been in worse spots, So once the truth is finally out then I will be set free."

"Ri-Right! Miles, May I ask you some questions?"

"Ask away Perry."

"So Miles, we talked to the victims wife earlier, we tried to get some information about you out of her but she refused. So I'll ask you, did you ever complain about not getting the chief-prosecutor spot?"

"Not that I can remember, Honestly their were many days where I forgot I was acting Chief-Prosecutor. So I didn't really care that I didn't receive the promotion."

"I see...Is their any way to prove this Miles?"

"Evidence showing I never complained? Other than my word, then no."

"I see..."

"But don't be discouraged Perry! Even a weak piece of evidence like a testimony could throw a witness of, especially if their lying!"

"Um...Right Miles!"

 _ **Edgeworth's Testimony added to the court record**_

"So Um Miles...What did you do the day of the murder?"

"Well I got up at Five in the morning like I always do and headed to my office, a few hours later I went to Tres Bien where I met up with Maya, after talking with her about the game of chess, I later got up to head to the restroom when I accidentally bumped into you. After helping you up, I invited you to the prosecutors ball, after that I headed back to my quarters and got ready. I later picked you up and headed to the ball, after being their for around two hours, the murder then happened. I had Gumshoe drive you home while me and the other prosecutors began our investigation."

"Hm alright(That does indeed sound exactly how I remember, the parts I was involved with anyway.")

 _ **Edgeworth's Testimony 2 added to the court record**_

"Miles May I ask what you did at your office before coming to Tres Bien?"

"..." Out of nowhere The chains came up and Five Physce-Locks came up around Edgeworth.

"Miles...?"

"I'm sorry Perry...But that information is classified to a select few prosecutors only..."

"I see...(I highly doubt I have the evidence to break all five right now...I should tackle them later.)"

"In any case Perry, I think this goes without asking...But will you be my Attorney tomorrow?"

"...I can't guarantee It will be me...But if it isn't then Phoenix will!"

"Very well...I trust either one of you to find the truth."

"(Well By trusting one of us you're trusting both of us.) Very well."

"Well the guard only gave us ten minutes, So I must head back to my cell right now, I give my defense in your hands."

"And I will prove you innocent Miles..."Perry put her hand up to the glass, Edgeworth did the same causing Phoenix to mentally curse, Maya to smile and Pearl to be in awe of the power of 'love'.

Miles eventually had to get up and leave, leaving Perry and the girls. "Well girls,I say we head to the Criminal Affairs Department now and see if Detective Fulbright has the results for us!"

 _Criminal Affairs Department_

 _March 23, 3:45 PM_

Perry and the girls arrived at the Criminal Affairs Department right after leaving the Detention Center, after asking for Detective Fulbright and waiting a couple of minutes he finally came running up to them.

"Detective Fulbright, did you get the results we asked for back?"

"Indeed! The blood on the shirt came back and after doing some international searching, we found that the blood belonged to a Mrs Amy Powers."

"I see...who exactly is this woman?"

"It took some convincing, but were finally able to get Interpol to co-operate, Mrs Powers is actually Interpol Agent 'Black Willow'!"

"Wait...WHAT? The same one in the letters?"

"Indeed, the mysterious fingerprints on the ring and necklace that were found also belong to her. Her fingerprints were also found on the shirt."

"What about the bottle?"

"Their were no decisive fingerprints on the bottle, although their were some because their are traces of them being their, but were wiped off. We investigated the inside of the bottle and found a bloody bullet in it, and the blood matched Mrs Powers,"

"So...She was shot?"

"That's what it looking like, we already have a search team searching for her body, and we are also trying to figure out why this was in a trunk in the victims car."

 _ **"**_ Alright Well thank you Detective."

 _ **Bloody Shirt added to the court record**_

 _ **ColdKiller X Bottle added to the court record**_

 _ **Bloody Bullet added to the court record**_

 _ **Mysterious Ring updated in the court record**_

 _ **Mysterious Necklace updated in the court record**_

"Always willing to help in the name of Justice!" Detective Fulbright then headed off, Perry was pleased with the results, after remembering what Mrs Gordon had said earlier she started to see the true picture in this crime. Now all their left to do was get that piece of evidence from Simon!

 **A/N:Wow...That was long, But I'm not complaining :) I hope you guys aren't either! I'm actually quite pleased with myself because I have actually come up with a solution for this crime!(I had one originally but eventually decided against it) Well Next chapter is the Cosmo Ball! So that Means more Blackquil and Young Junie and Young Athena!**

 **Author Responses**

 **Aylengm-** I'm glad :)


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:Here we are the Cosmo Ball! I originally wasn't going to do this because I felt like it would be to similar to the Prosecutors Ball, but thankfully Since we are at the Cosmos Space Center I can introduce and play around with some younger characters *Wink* Haha, Well Hope you guys enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

 _Cosmos Space Center_

 _March 23, 5:45 PM_

Perry arrived at the Cosmos Space Center fifteen minutes early, she wore the same dress and makeup that she wore to the Prosecutors ball and this time it was a little easier to put everything on. Perry walked up the door and figured Simon wouldn't be here yet but surprisingly he was. He was leaning against the wall beside the door with his eyes closed.

"Hello Simon..."

"..."

"Um...Simon?"

"..."

"...Simon?" Blackquil opened his eyes and was startled by Perry, he wasn't expecting her to be this early but thoughts about the time went away when he saw Perry she was...amazing. Blackquil gripped his heart trying to find out what kind of feeling was going through him. He finally collected himself and spoke up.

"Ugh...Excuse me Perry-Dono, I had dozed off here around Four and you simply startled me."

"You been standing up asleep since four?!"

"Uh...Yes...Why do you not sleep standing up?"

"Uh not really(Wow...Guess everyone has skeletons in their closets.)"

"...I see, Well I won't judge you, we all have skeletons in our closets."

"(Really?)"

"Anyway, the Space center doesn't open for another ten minutes...Uh...Their is a lake not far from here...Would you mind walking with me?" Perry blushed but smiled at Blackquil when he asked.

"Of-Of course Simon!(Only for the evidence, Only for the evidence!)"

"Alright just follow me, it's about a two minute walk so don't worry."

 _Lake Cosmo_

 _March 23, 5:55 PM_

Perry followed Blackquil into the woods, just like he said the lake was only about a two minute walk from here, it was obstructed by the trees and bushes, but you could still see the top of the Cosmo Space Center. When they arrived Perry was amazed, the sun was still out but was starting to go down and the sunset was on the water and it looked amazing.

"Wow...I don't think I have ever seen anything this beautiful before!"

"Indeed, It's even prettier at night, I often come here to hone my swordplay by regularly cutting the seaweed that gets to high. The only person who knows I come here is Dr Cykes...and she kinda requested for me to regularly cut the seaweed." Perry giggled at Simon and could have sworn she saw a small but quick smile on his face.

"I bet she appreciates it though, the lake is much better to look at since there's not seaweed everywhere."

"I suppose it is, So far in my life it is the second prettiest thing I have saw."

"What's the first?" Blackquil blushed a little but turned his head so Perry didn't see, he eventually looked back once it subsided.

"...I won't say nothing directly but...I saw it just a few minutes ago." Perry blushed at hearing this as she knew what he was implying, she looked back at the water and screamed at what she saw.

"Ahhhhh!"

"What it is Perry?!" Simon quickly pulled his sword out and gripped it tight with one hand while he pulled Perry next to him with the other causing her to blush but didn't cease her fear."

"It's a Alligator!" Perry pointed to the water at a Alligator that had surfaced, much to her surprise however Simon chuckled a little bit before returning his sword back to it's holster.

"Do not worry Perry-Dono, this is Zeus, he's been in this lake for as long as I can remember."

"But...But It's a gator!"

"Hmph yes...But do not threat, he won't bite you."

"How...How can you be so sure!?"

"Hehe, because he has no teeth, they all fell out a few years back when he got in a fight with another Gator, ever since then I have been feeding him mashed up food he can just swallow...Speaking of which remind me to do that after party if you don't mind."

"Ye-yeah I don't mind(I don't know which is worse, the fact Simon is falling for my female form or the fact that gator is eyeing me like I'm some turkey on thanksgiving.)"

"Anyway, He will more than likely sink back to the bottom soon...And don't be frightened if he comes up on land, he's just relaxing."

"Alright..."

"Now, it seems Zeus made us miss most of the sunset, it will be down soon..."

"Indeed."

"...Perry-Dono...It's alright if we are a little late to the party...It actually doesn't start until Six-Thirty I just told you to be here at Six because I wanted to take you here..." Blackquil started blushing again so he turned his head once again to avoid Perry's gaze, who also blushed at the compliment, but blushed even more when she realized that Blackquil still had his arm around her holding her close.

"That's fine...You appear you're not going to let me go anyway hehe(You can't tell with this jacket, but he is really muscular...FOR THE LOVE OF...AM I THE ONLY ONE GOD HATES?)" Blackquil blushed when he noticed his arm was still around her and was about to let her go before she grabbed his arm and kept it their causing his blush to deepen to the point where even turning his head wouldn't conceal it.

"Um...Right Perry-Dono...Would you like to sit down on the edge of the lake? You can either take your shoes off or just sit cross legged so the water won't soak them...the sunset or what left of it anyway is much better from the angle anyway."

"Sure Simon(Cross legged, totally cross legged because Zeus is looking at me like I'm a Fruitcake on Christmas.)" Perry and Blackquil both made their way to the edge, Simon took his boots off and rolled up his pants before sticking his feet in the water, when asked by Perry about his socks, he told her he has another pair in his jacket. Perry sat cross legged to avoid Zeus and for a few minutes the pair just sat there in silence enjoying the sunset, Simon finally spoke up.

"I try to come out here every night, I'm usually alone but sometimes Athena comes with me when she's not tired enough."

"Athena?"

"Dr Cykes daughter, she has a terrible but also very interesting gift of being able to listen in on people heart's."

"Listen in...on their hearts?"

"Yeah, she can hear the meaning of what people say so she can always spot when they are lying. The sad thing is she can't go into crowded places without wearing some special ear-plugs made for her by her mother because it gives her terrible headaches, I try to be a big brother to her, because other than her friend Juniper, her mom and the robots she has no one."

"That's so sad..."

"It is...But she loves coming out here with me, in the quietness of the night, and with either a sunset or the moon to look at in the water, she always happy...She told me she can't hear anything out hear other than Nature, so she loves it. She can't come every night because most of the time I don't arrive here until after midnight, but I always try to take her with me...I hope that she eventually learns how to control her gift, and follows her dream."

"Whats her dream?"

"She wants to become a defense attorney, she says it's so she can finally beat me at something but I know the real reason...It's so she can help the innocent, she thinks her mom uses her just as a test subject but the truth is the reason she does all these tests on Athena is so she can hopefully find a way for her to control her gift, and while Athena may not like it, sooner or later she will understand what a great mom she has...I can't wait until she does control it so I can take her to all the places she has ever wanted to go to like a amusement park or a concert...But I always have wanted to take her to Gate water land, I remember going before and I enjoyed it, I hope I can take her and her mom...so she will have something close to a family..." Perry could see a tear forming in Blackquil's eye and felt sorry for him, he may look all tough on the outside but deep down he really cares for the people close to him.

"I'm sure she will enjoy it to, because she has such a awesome big brother figure!" Perry scooted closer to Blackquil and smiled at him, he smiled back and Perry could see that tears were starting to drench his face.

"Thank you Perry-Dono...If I can just see her smile everyday without me having to take her to the same damn spot everyday...then I will have the greatest life known to man..." Blackquil clenched his fists and looked down to avoid letting Perry see any more tears run down his face, but she could see them very clearly, she wraped her arms around him and layed her head on him, he didn't reject her or even accept her he just stayed like he was, letting all the tears run down his face, for once in his life he wasn't afraid to let his tears get the best of him, and just let them come rolling on out.

After about five minutes, Blackquil was able to compose himself, which Perry smiled at when he rose his head and surprisingly smiled a very genuine smile while he looked at the lake.

"Feeling better?"

"...Yeah, thanks Perry-Dono..."

"Don't mention it...and I didn't want to say anything but I think Athena could easily beat you at court!" Blackquil just chuckled as he kept looking at the lake

"The only time she would ever get the best of me was if Professor Means murdered someone." Perry and Blackquil both laughed before looking back out to the lake, with the fading sunset and Zeus on it's surface it was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen. After a few minutes Blackquil did the unthinkable, he moved his arm up and actually wrapped it around Perry causing her to blush, she kept leaning her head on him as neither of them wanted to break the moment. Finally Perry spoke up

"We should be getting back to the Center soon, I'm sure it's close to Six-Thirty." Blackquil looked at his watch and it was indeed Six-Fifteen giving both of them fifteen more minutes before they had to go back.

"...Ten more minutes...We have enough time." Perry didn't complain as they kept looking at the lake together, the sunset had finally faded, their only light now was the Firefly's that had woken up and started flying around, neither of them were really looking at the lake anymore because the only thing their now was Zeus who had fallen asleep, they were both simply enjoying being in each others presence.

As the ten minutes were coming to a close, Blackquil and Perry looked at each other both drawn to the other one's eyes, they finally started inching closer to each other, both of them got closer and closer before both finally shutting there eyes, they finally got close enough and kissed, Blackquil wrapped his arms around Perry as she did the same, they deepened there kiss even more only breaking when they needed air. When they did break they were both red as a rose, but neither said a word as they both smiled and held each other. They had to leave soon to catch the party on time, but at this point who really cared about the party? And for once Perry was able to keep her Phoenix thoughts at bay.

The pair finally separated and prepared to head back, Blackquil changed his socks before putting his boots back on, and Perry wiped the grass steins off her dress, finally the two smiled before taking each others hand and walking back, with Blackquil turning around to Zeus and giving him a thumbs up.

 _Cosmos Space Center_

 _March 23, 6:28 PM_

Blackquil and Perry arrived back at the Cosmos Space Center shortly before the party started, to Perry's surprise there were only two boys in front waiting for the place to open but Blackquil told her most of the people involved were already inside and were preparing. When the pair finally arrived at the door, the two boys looked at them and stood in shock, mostly because they weren't expecting Blackquil to be here, they didn't even notice Perry.

"Mr Blackquil!... How are you? Eheh..." Blackquil stared coldly at the two boys who were terrified of him, finally he closed his eyes and answered.

"...I'm fine Clay-Dono...How are you?" The two boys were shocked to hear Blackquil actually respond to their question and not threaten them with his sword, once they were finally relieved of that they were even more shocked to see Blackquil holding a girls hand, and not just any girl but in their words a 'Smoking hot keeper!'.

"I-I'm Fine!...So um are you going to introduce us to your friend eheh...?" Blackquil opened his eyes and stared into the boys souls,, but again closed them.

"This...This is Perry Wright...a friend of mine."

"She looks more than just a friend to me Mr Blackquil, heck you're even holding her hand!" Blackquil opened his eyes and used his free hand to reach for his sword causing the boys to back up and start praying that the door was unlocked. They were surprised though to hear the girl start laughing.

"Haha, Simon You're going to scare the poor boys." The boys thought they were about to witness a murder, Blackquil didn't allow anyone to call him Simon, he even reminded Athena to call him Blackquil, but again to their utter surprise he didn't do anything of the sort.

"...That's the point Perry-Dono Hehe" The boys thought they were already dead because they actually heard Blackquil laugh, they both looked at each other and knew something was off, they both gave weak smiles before running off and bursting through the doors.

''Now see Simon, because of you we won't be the first guests in haha."

"...Trust me you don't want to be first..."

"Why not?"

"...Because the director said the first guests to the party would get the royal duty of watching over his new grandson for a weak." Simon started chuckling to himself, causing Perry to smile and chuckle along, the pair then went through the doors and into the party.

 _Cosmos Space Center-Lobby_

 _March 23, 6:35 PM_

Perry and Blackquil entered into the lobby of the Cosmo Space Center, the place was highly decorated with balloons tied everywhere with ribbons tied to the upper levels, there were plenty of tables filled with food and drink and everybody there was enjoying themselves, the director himself was chatting with a few of the workers while riding some kind of two wheeled machine that Perry had seen before but was never told what they were called. Blackquil and Perry made their way over to one of the refreshment tables to enjoy themselves.

"Wow Simon, I must say that this place is quite formal party."

"Perry-Dono, do not worry as most of the decorations were put up just in case anybody of high social standings were to show up...Trust me no one here is formal..."

"I see...Hey didn't you mention that there are robots here?"

"Yes, although Director Cosmos requested for them to be shut down for the party so not to disturb the guests...In fact since the robots are down I wonder where those two are."

"Huh, who?"

"Dr Cykes and my sister Aura, I figured they would be here by now...Although It just means I get to spend more time with you Perry-Dono." Perry blushed and turned away causing Simon to chuckle at her.

"Hey Simon, why do you always add dono to the end of names?"

"...It's just a habit of mine sorry Perry-Do...I mean Perry..."

"No no It's cute actually...But I noticed earlier you didn't call me Perry-Dono when you thought I was in trouble."

"Yes well...Hey look at that, it's grape juice I love grape juice." Blackquil quickly grabbed a bottle of grape juice and started chugging it down, causing Perry to laugh at how nervous he got at times, he finally put the bottle down after he had drank all of it and smiled at Perry.

A few more minutes passed as Perry and Blackquil talked about the party and everything before two young girls ran up to Blackquil screaming his name.

"Hey Simon!" The two girls said in unison, Perry looked at the girls and noticed that one of them was wearing a small dress with flowers on it along with a straw hat that also had a single flower on it. The other girl had a small yellow jacket on with a blue undershirt and blue pants, along with some earmuff on, and her hair was tied to the side in one ponytail.

"Good evening Junie and Athena...and please girls It's just Blackquil." The girls laughed as they loved to annoy Blackquil by calling him by his first name, Athena looked over and noticed Perry who smiled at her.

"Simon, who is this girl here?"

"Athena...This is my friend Perry-dono, I invited her to the ball with me...and again it's just Blackquil."

"You invited her? And you're hold her hand?" Blackquil could feel his cheeks and quickly turned his face

"Eh Yes...We are um friends after all."

"Awwwwww, Simon you have a girlfriend!" Blackquil blushed a deep red along with Perry before turning to face Athena.

"Eh well...It's just Blackquil, girls..." The girls laughed at Blackquil and started teasing him, by singing K-I-S-S-I-N-G song along with planning their wedding already. Blackquil tried his best to ignore them, but couldn't anymore when a woman in a blue dress walked up to them.

"So my brother has finally found a girl willing to put up with him I see." The girls smiled at her and nodded their heads up and down, Blackquil knew he couldn't ignore them anymore so turned to face his sister.

"Aura...It took you long enough enough to get down here."

"And it took you long enough to get a girlfriend."

"..."

"Haha so are you gong to introduce me?"

"...This is Perry-Dono, she is a friend of mine."

"Seems like she's more than a friend if you ask me haha, but anyway It's nice to meet you Ms Perry"

"Nice to meet you too Ms Blackquil" Aura and Perry shook hands while Simon closed his eyes lost in thought, after about 10 minutes of the girls exchanging conversation Simon spoke up.

"...Where is Dr Cykes?"

"Hm...? Oh shes in the lab still, she said she had a few things to finish before coming down."

"I see...Well I need to speak with Dr Cykes so if you would excuse me." Simon was about to let Perry stay and converse with his sister, but she grabbed his arms and gave him the puppy dog eyes and asked if she could go. After Simon had a internal struggle with himself, he finally decided to let her accompany him. They both were about to head into the elevator when Dr Cykes came out.

"Oh Hello Simon, how are you?"

"I am fine Dr Cykes...How are you?"

"I'm quite fine...Oh hello miss I didn't see you there, are you Simons date?"

"Dr Cykes this is Perry-Dono, she accompanied me to the party since I had no one else to go with..."

"Oh I see, how thoughtful of her!"

"In any case, I came to make sure the new security features are in place."

"They are and are working just fine, although their is no need to worry Simon. Honestly you would have a better chance of killing me than some outsider."

"Please Dr Cykes I highly doubt I will be the death of you."

"Haha I hope not, Athena might try to use the robotic table to fix me and they might suspect her instead haha."

"Dr Cykes...I'm afraid your humor instills fear into some of us sometime."

"Nonsense Simon, you just have to have fun once in a while. In any case I have to head and grab some files from Director Cosmos, if you would excuse me." Dr Cykes excused herself from Blackquil and Perry who watched her walk away.

"Well Perry-Dono, I'm afraid the reason I'm here is done."

"What do you mean?"

"I merely came here to talk to Dr Cykes...I invited you because I thought you wouldn't mind watching the sunset with me."

"Oh I didn't mind at all...I can prove it again if you want." Blackquil blushed and before he could protest Perry wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into another kiss, and unlucky for him Athena and Junie came running up at that exact moment.

"Simon!" Both girls yelled as they giggled as Blackquil pushed himself off of Perry with a crimson red face, Perry could be seen laughing and Blackquil wondered if it was because she knew the girls were running up to them.

"Athena...Junie...what are you-"

"We saw you kiss her Simon! I just knew you two were dating! Awwwwww It's like a story out of a fairy tale book..."

"..."

"So Simon, when are you two going to get married and have you happy ending?"

"...Please girls, it's just Blackquil." Simon grabbed Perrys arm and ran past Athena and Junie who tried to chase him so he couldn't avoid the question, but Blackquil was running so fast he had to pick up and bridal style carry Perry with him, causing her to blush even more.

Blackquil finally made it outside where he put Perry down gently on the ground and closed his eyes in thought.

"You know Simon, You could have told me not to kiss you in front of them."

"..."

"Ah come on turn that frown upside down!"

"...Perry-Dono...you have just caused me endless amounts of teasing from them for years to come...Although If it meant kissing you then it is a price worth paying for." Perry blushed even deeper at Simon, before he pulled her into a embrace which she returned.

"(Is this what loves feels like?...I HAVE CONTROL OF MY THOUGHTS AGAIN! YES! NOW ASK FOR THE EVIDENCE, ASK FOR THE EVIDENCE! AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE NO MORE KISSING, I CAN'T HANDLE IT) Oh um Simon?"

"Yes Perry-Dono?"

"You said you had some evidence for me correct?"

"...Indeed, here is a receipt I found at the crime scene, it lists several interesting buys such as a new stack of Blue Solo Cups, coldkiller X and .24 bullets."

"Thank you, it says the date is March 21, the day of the murder!"

"Indeed, the credit card number is also on here so I'm sure if you would ask, you could find out who the credit card number belongs to."

"Indeed, oh thank you Simon this helps a lot!"

"Don't mention it Perry-Dono."

 _ **Receipt added to the court record**_

"Oh and Simon."

"Yes Perry-Dono?"

"Don't forget to feed Zeus."

"Haha I wont Perry-Dono, I won't" Perry and Simon still stood in each others embrace as the moon above illuminated down on them.

 **A/N:Well I hope you guys enj- Huh? Excuse me there is someone at my door...OH GOD IT'S THE PHOENIX/EDGEWORTH SHIPPERS! Well as I run away from them um let me apologize for if Simon was a little OOC here, I always figured he has always been cold and whatnot, but before his arrest he had a much bigger gentle side to him as well. Well hope you guys enjoyed and see you next chapter!(Also for anybody interested I have a short prequel up to this story titled 'A Past to forget" If anyone is interested)  
**

 _ **Author Responses**_

NeonPancake- Yeah the mistake with the different theirs is something I'm trying to work on so I apologize, and I'll try to make it easier who is saying what so I apologize. Indeed that was Godot haha, Figured we need everybody favorite coffee drinker, if there are any SimPerry fans then my life is complete xD. And actually Simon is about 20, because in DD he is 28 and DD takes place 8 years after T&T and this story takes place shortly after T&t.

Mihoshi 2.0- Indeed, Female Wright shall conquer everybody!

KenLala. Laura - Shhhhh xD I actually think you're the first one to make any mention of that haha, and I'm so glad you enjoy this! Just the fact knowing that I made one Mademoiselle happy makes my entire day :) I'm also glad you enjoy the Franziska/Phoenix paring, indeed opposites attract. I can see how one would think that they're more like siblings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you very much :)


	13. Court Record-Investigation Day 2

**A/N:Hey Guys here is the Official Court Record for the story! I'll be updating this after every in-story day, Feel free to infor me If I accidently leave something out.**

 _ **EVIDENCE**_

 **Mysterious Ring-** _Found by the Investigation Team, Bears Amy Powers prints.  
_

 **Gordons Letter-** _A Letter addressed to someone named "Black Willow. Supposedly written by Gordon, no handwriting check done yet._

 _Dear Black Willow_

 _I have the files you sent me, but I am curious about one thing. Meet me on the 21st, we can discuss this in my office._

 _-Gordon_

 _P S While your visiting I can take you to our secret place, my wife is currently out helping the Prosecutors so she won't know._

 **Detective Stones Testimony** _ **-"**_ _Klavier was a witness in his fathers trial. Prosecutor Wilson also was furious Gordon gave Gerald the Chief-Prosecutoring spot instead of him."_

 **Klaviers Decisive Testimony-** _A testimony spoken by Klavier during his fathers trial._

 **Chief-Prosecutor Bolick Testimony-** _"Klavier had no way of killing Gordon, He also has no motive. In fact It couldn't have been a fellow prosecutor."_

 **Gordons Threat Letter-** _A letter Franziska gave me after a...moment...Looks like a threat letter, Written by Simon Blackquil  
_

 _Dear Gordon._

 _I am still awaiting the One-Thousand dollars you owe me from our last visit. You have twenty-four hours to give it to me or I will have you know who take care of you._

 _ **A**_ **utopsy Report** _ **-** The Victim died around 9-10, death is believed to be by poison_

 **Red Solo Cup** _ **-** Traces of Poison were found inside and on the edge of the cup, has yet to be checked for fingerprints._

 **Blue Solo Cup-** _A cup at the victims house, the same as the ones at the prosecutors ball but blue._

 **Mysterious Necklace** _ **-** Bears the fingerprints of Amy Powers aka Black Willow, found in a drain pipe._

 **Town Map** _ **-** A Map of the area, the Cosmos Space Center is circled. Can be picked up for free at Town Hall._

 **Willows Note** _ **-** A note given to the victim by Black Willow_

 _Dear Gordy_

 _I just wanted to say I had a amazing night the other night, thank you greatly! You are one of the best things to ever happen in my life._

 _-Willow_

 **Edgeworths Testimony-** _"I had never complained about not getting the chief-prosecutor position, In fact I forgot I was Intern Chief-Prosecutor at times."_

 **Edgeworths Testimony 2-** _"I had not been with the victim any on the day of the murder, I was at Tres Bien, my office and The Prosecutors Ball with Perry that day"_

 **Bloody Shirt** _\- Bears Amy Powers Blood, bears a bullet hole._

 **Bloody Bullet** _\- Bullet found in a bottle of Coldkiller X, unknown kind of bullet at this time._

 **Coldkiller X Bottle** _\- Found in a container, was empty with a bullet inside._

 **Receipt** _-A receipt given to me, I can't recall from where though. Has orders for Blue Solo Cups, Coldkiller X and a .24 bullet. Bears a mysterious credit card number and is dated the day of the murder._

 _ **Profiles**_

 _ **Phoenix Wright-**_ _Me, I'm a defense attorney who will go to any reasonable lengths for the truth._

 **Perry Wright-** _My "sister", I woke up one night as a female, While I'm back to normal I can't let anyone know of it._

 **Maya Fey-** _My assistant and the master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, Seems to have recently taken a interest in my future for some reason._

 **Pearl Fey-** _A gifted Spirit Medium who is also Maya's cousin, Still Insists that me and Maya are "Special Someones."_

 **Robin Newman-** _A gifted young man who loves art, for some reason he seems to think I'm scary._

 **Gerald Bolick-** _The Chief-Prosecutor, He seems like a kind-hearted man but I can't shake the feeling I have seen him before._

 **Miles Edgeworth-** _My Best friend and rival since Grade School, the new defendant in the murder of James Gordon  
_

 **Franziska Von Karma-** _The daughter of the late-prosecutor Mafred and my apparent love interest._

 **Godot-** _His real name is Diego Armando, while not connected to the case he seems to know about my "other Identity"._

 **Dick Gumshoe** _-The lead detective on the case, somewhat clueless but has come through in the past._

 **Bobby Fulbright-** _A rookie Detective who fights in the name of Lady Justice, One of the two co-detectives on the case._

 **April Stone-** _A rookie Detective who seems to admire my work, One of the two co-detectives on the case._

 **Klavier Gavin-** _A rookie prosecutor who recently stated a rock band, his mother hated him.  
_

 **James Gordon-** _The victim, was the chief of police and also responsible for Gerald's Chief-Prosecutor position._

 **Jane Gordon-** _The victims wife, knew about his supposed affair with Amy Powers_

 **Simon Blackquil-** _A up and coming prosecutor who lives the way of the samurai_

 **Zeus** _-A Alligator living in a lake near the Cosmos Space Center, cared for by Blackquil_


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: 10 Favorites! 13 Follows! I actually accomplished something in my li-Huh? Wait Someones at the door...Oh God! Not only is it the EdgeworthxNick shippers, now it's the MayaxPhoenix shippers! Oh God they can read the future!**

 _Wright & Co. Law Offices_

 _March 24, 6:00 AM_

Phoenix tossed and turned in their bed, they had trouble sleeping last night as they didn't arrive home until Eleven last night, and seemed to pass out right when they hit the bed. Phoenix looked over at the clock and noticed the time.

"*Sigh* It's to early to be awake...Wait I'm back to my old self!...And I still have a dress on...right...Better change quick!" Phoenix got out of bed and changed out of the dress that didn't seem to hold the same appeal when he wasn't Perry. After putting on his Trademark suit he headed to his desk and started preparing for Edgeworth's case.

"*Sigh* I can't even remember last night lets see...I went to the Cosmo Space Center, talked to Blackquil, saw a Alligator and...Thats it...Right I can't remember anything else...Well I'm sure it's nothing embarrassing or important anyway." Phoenix went through the files on his desk looking into every detail trying to find some kind of contradiction, or something to prove Edgeworth was innocent, when it finally occurred to him that he didn't even know who the prosecutor for tomorrow would be.

"Well logically all signs would point to Chief-Prosecutor Bolick...then again he did help us out which made no sense if he is the one I'm facing...Well it could be Franziska which while normally would be terrible but after our recent encounter maybe it wouldn't be so bad...then again maybe it would be worse...It could always be Wiston Payne...honestly that would be amazing but I hear he's only facing attorneys who have five or less wins...so right he's out...Maybe it could be Godot...That wouldn't be terrible I suppose...Agh not knowing who I'm facing is killing me!" Phoenix slammed his fists down on his desk making his pencils fall over and for Charley to shake. After about five more minutes of thinking a knock came at his door.

"Huh...? Who could that be...?" Phoenix got up from his desk and walked over to the door, he tried to piece together who could possiably be here at this hour as even Maya was still asleep by now. When Phoenix opened the door he was shocked,surprised,frightend and happy at the exact same time, as standing before him was a blushing, Franziska Von Karma who was slowly running her hand across her whip. "Franny...?"

"He-Hello Phoenix...Wright...How are you?"

"I-I could be better...Just um going over the case files for today...Um How...How are you Franny?"

"I-I'm good...I-I missed seeing you at the trial yesterday...Bu-But your sister did amazing! Do-don't get me wrong!"

"U-Uh yeah she did...thanks um...you wanna come in?" Franziska blushed even more and just nodded her head up and down before coming in, Phoenix led her to the couch where she took a seat.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you...Phoenix Wright..."

"It's no pro-problem Franny...so um...what did you need?"

"Well um...I couldn't sleep because I-I needed something to tell you..."

"Well what did you need to te- MMPH!" Phoenix was cut off by Franziska jumping onto him and connecting her lips with his, after being shocked at first Phoenix wrapped his arms around Franziska and she fell on top of him as they stayed in each others embrace locked into a kiss finally coming up for air.

"I...I needed to tell you...I think I'm foolishly in love with you...Phoenix wright..."

"Oh...Franny..." Phoenix locked each other into another kiss,and both fell off the couch still locked in each others embrace, they would have stayed like that if not for a knock at the door, causing both Phoenix and Franziska to get stop and try to look presentable as Franziska stood up straight dusting her blouse off while Phoenix brushed his suit off and straightened his spikes. Both with deep red faces, Phoenix made his way over to the door and opened it to find Chief-Prosecutor Bolick.

"Hello Phoenix How...are...you...Uh why is Mrs Von Karma here and why are the pencils on your desk fallen over...and why is your face red?...You know what I don't even want to know..."

"Yes well...um...is there a um reason your here Chief-Prosecutor Bolick(And such a early hour to?)"

"Yes their is actually, I was at Kurain Village all night speaking to a relative of mine...and um...when I was speaking to them they reminded me of something I should do and um...I figured I should speak to you about it...Would you mind coming into the hallway with me?"

"Um...sure." Phoenix turned to Franziska who just nodded her head, he turned back and went into the hallway with Chief-Prosecutor Bolick. "So...What do you need to talk about?"

"Well you see, when I was speaking to my relative she reminded me of someone I know...Someone that you know as well..."

"Someone I know as well?"

"Yes...Someone who is currently in jail..."

"In jail?"

"Yes...but due to the...circumstances, I have the power to get her out of jail and onto a five year probation instead..."

"I see...and who is this person?"

"..."

"Chief-Prosecutor Bolick?"

"...Her name is...Iris Fey." Phoenix felt a wave of emotions go over him when he heard the name, he felt many feelings of happiness and love...but also the memories of five years ago surfaced causing great sorrow and pain...Phoenix actually had to lean himself against the wall because he was losing his balance.

"Iris...Fey...You mean...?"

"Yes...Dalhia Hawthornes sister...the girl who betrayed you against her will...and the girl who failed in her sisters plan eleven years ago..."

"Yeah...wait...how do you know about all that?"

"..."

"I said how do you know all that about Iris!?"

"...Lets just say...I'm closer to her than you may think..."

"...!"

"In any case, I figured I would let you be the first to know that I'm letting her free and putting her on probation...If of course you have no objections..."

"...No...None..."

"Very well...She will be delivered back to sister Bikini soon...If you want to talk to her, head over to Eagle Mountain."

"Very well..."

"Well good day Phoenix...and good luck in the trial you opponent is well...someone who you could say has been reborn." Chief-Prosecutor Bolick left as Phoenix just stared at him as he turned down the hallway leaving Phoenix alone.

"So...That's where I know you from..." Phoenix closed his eyes as he turned around and went back into his office, where Franziska noticed something was off.

"Phoenix Wright...Is something foolishly bothering you?"

"It-It's nothing Franny just...memories of the past are resurfacing."

I-I see...Well I'm here for you...Phoenix..." Phoenix smiled at Franziska who smiled back at him, the two just looked at each other before closing in on another short, but sweet kiss.

"To think my first kiss in five years will be from the girl who whipped me into unconscious one time." Franziska blushed from embarrassment before just resting her head on Phoenix.

"Phoenix...I should go and let you get ready for the trial...good luck..." Franziska gave a small kiss on Phoenix's cheek before running out the door leaving Phoenix to think for himself.

"*Sigh* Well...Things just got a lot more complicated with what Maya said yesterday...Ugh For five years I don't have a single girl show any interest and now I have the daughter of a evil legendary prosecutor who loves me along with the sister of my late chief...Why does fate hate me so...?" Phoenix sat back down at his desk and started going through the files again to see if he could find anything.

 _1 hour later_

"Man I am so tired...But Perry will want me by her side for the trial today! And maybe I can finally tell Nick..." Maya walked through the halls on the way to Phoenix's office, she had stayed up late trying to cope with the fact Edgeworth is on trial again, not only that she decided today would be the day she would tell Nick, after all they had been friends for a few years now so this was the best time to tell him. Maya walked inside the office and smiled at Nick.

"Ah Good morning Maya, how are you?"

"Oh-Oh Nick, I-I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm quite fine, just getting ready for todays case."

"...? Huh? But isn't Perry the defense today?"

"O-Oh well um...She had to go...again...Our mother is sick so you know..."

"Oh I see...Well do you need any help looking over the evidence Nick?"

"I wouldn't mind some help, although from the notes and evidence I have, I think the case is becoming more and more clearer..."

"Really Nick...? Even though you didn't investigate yesterday?"

"(Well I did but...) Indeed, And although It is just a theory I think I might know who did it..."

"Well what do you think...?"

"I think that Mrs Amy Powers could potentially be dead as well judging from the evidence,and If that is the case then judging from the notes of Mrs Gordon's testimony, then I think a double murder is on our hands..."

"Really? You think so?"

"Indeed, although there still are mysterious such as who the receipt belongs to, and also I get the feeling Prosecutor Wilson will be testifying so it will be interesting to know what he says, which is bad for us considering we haven't even talked to the dude yet..."

"Yeah...Wait did you say Receipt?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I don't remember Perry getting a receipt..."

"Says right here she got it from Blackquil(I don't even want to know how considering I can't remember much from last night...)"

"Oh that makes sense!"

"Yeah...well Maya come on over and sit down, lets see if we can find any more clues..." Maya blushed a little when Phoenix asked her to sit down, but was able to conceal it. Her and Nick talked for a few minutes before she finally got the guts to say what she wanted to say.

"Hey Nick...There is something I wanted to tell you..."

"Yes Maya...?"

"Well We have been spending alot of time together right?"

"Uh Yeah I suppose(Oh no...This isn't what I think it is, is it?)"

"And um well...you see feelings tend to grow over time right...?"

"Uh...Yeah...(Here it comes...)

"And well My fee-" At that moment Phoenix's phone rang, interrupting Maya.

"Um hold that thought Maya...Hello, Wright&Co. Law Offices... Ok, got it...be right there..."

"Anything important...?"

"Yeah, seems like Edgeworth is already at the courthouse and they want me there...ready to go Maya?"

"Oh...Uh Yeah Nick!"

"Oh yeah what were you going to tell me?"

"Huh...Oh um just that we better not be late or our feelings might make us lose the case!"

"Huh...Smart thinking there Maya!"

"Um...Thanks(That is the most cliche thing ever, you think my life was being written out for me right now...)"

 _Defendants Lobby No. 4_

 _March 24, 8:45 Am_

Phoenix and Maya arrived at the Defendants Lobby around a hour before the trial started, when they arrived inside they saw Edgeworth sitting down on the couch, handcuffed while sipping his tea. Edgeworth looked over and motioned for Phoenix and Maya to sit down.

'Good morning Wright, how are you?"

"I'm good Edgeworth...Uh how are you holding up?"

"I am quite good Wright, you're sister told me you might be my attorney today so I am not worried about the result today."

'You're not?"

"Why not at all, after all I didn't do it so I'm sure you will, like always, find the true culprit."

"Uh Thanks Edgeworth."

"Anytime Wright."

"Anyway Edgeworth, I can't exactly go over the evidence with you, but um do you know if Gumshoe could come here? I have something I need him to look into."

"Of course. Detective!" As soon as Edgeworth yelled for him, Detective Gumshoe busted through the doors of the courthouse."

"Yes, Mr Edgeworth sir?"

"Please go and investigate something for Wright." Gumshoe looked over at Phoenix who handed him the receipt and told him he needed the credit card number received. Gumshoe saluted before running out of the room.

"Wow...Didn't know Gumshoe was here."

"Indeed, But it seems he's around whenever I need him so it comes in handy."

'Yeah...Anyway did you hear that Iris has been put on probation?"

"Oh? I didn't hear about this..."

"Yeah, Chief-Prosecutor Bolick told me this morning, said he was going to have her transported to Eagle Mountain."

"I see...Did Bolick inform you of anything else?"

"Uh no...why?"

"Just wondering..." Edgeworth continued drinking his tea leaving a confused Phoenix, after a few minutes the guard spoke up.

"Defendant please report to the judges chambers, the defense is also told to proceed to the court room." Edgeworth nodded before heading off, Phoenix also nodded his head before heading in with Maya for a showdown with a certain prosecutor.

 **A/N:I apologize for the short chapter, but I decided the court section should have it's own chapter to keep good pacing, I'll try to have it out soon so I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

 **Author Responses-**

 _NeonPancake-_ I'm sorry, but Nick has to be tortured! xD I'm glad you like the romance between Simon and Perry, especially considering Maya hasn't(technically) confessed her feelings for Nick,and while the thought is entertaining I could never write something logical about Phoenix and Perry becoming two separate beings. And yes who did it, that's the question of the day isn't it? xD Of God I haven't even thought about his wallet xD I feel so sorry for him! and yeah Edgeworth better not find out*cough*

 _Sketchboy22-_ I appreciate the review and will continue working on my grammar and pacing :)

 _Mihoshi 2.0-_ Indeed he did, he stole something that people will argue should have gone to Edgeworth! Mahaha :P And indeed that is four guys so far, meaning their is always room for more so Phoenix won't know what to do himself haha, and I believe the game said they had been friends before Athenas mothers death so yes I believe they were friends this early, and yeah figured those foreshadows would be fun, and indeed I have plans for that receipt.

 _PikaPowerX10-_ Haha! I'm glad you enjoy, and I'm glad I made you feel less guilty about your shipping xD


	15. Chapter 13

_Courthouse- Courtroom No 9_

 _March 24, 10:00 AM_

The crowd gathered in as the trial for the most famous prosecutor is LA was about to go underway, Phoenix settled in at the Defenses bench as he waited to see who his opponent would be in this battle. Finally the judge took the stand and was ready to begin.

 _Bang Bang Bang_

"Court is now in session for the trial of Miles Edgeworth, are the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense is ready you're honor!" Phoenix addressed the defenses side as all eyes turned to the empty Prosecutors bench, after a minute the judge spoke up.

"Mr Wright! Where is the prosecution at!?"

"I-I Don't know your honor...(Why does he always pick on me?"

"Hm...If there is no prosecution then that means there is no one to prove the defendant is guilty!"

 _Bang!_

"I hate to give a verdict this early, but I must in this case. The court finds the defendant Miles Edgeworth..."

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

All heads turned to the stand as Chief-Prosecutor Bolick had taken the stand with a visible annoyed look on his face.

"Chief...Chief Prosecutor Bolick! Wh-Why are you interrupting this court!?"

"Quiet you old man! You would be doing a very foolish thing by handing down a verdict this early! In fact you sound just like your brother, which is insulting!"

"...!"

"Anyway, I have come to deliver the news the Prosecutor is running a bit late, he had surgery on his eyes and will be a bit late to the proceedings."

"...! But this trial can't continue without a prosecutor!"

"...I am aware of that Old Man...So I will be filling in for the Prosecutor until he is ready!"

"...! You Chief-Prosecutor Bolick!?"

"Indeed, Now...The Prosecution is ready your honor!" The crowd went into a ruckus as Bolick made his way over to the prosecutors bench, many whispers amongst the men about how it was unprofessional for the Chief-Prosecutor to be prosecuting and there was talk amongst the women about seeing the two hottest lawyers in LA about to do battle. The crowd got into such a ruckus the judge had to silence them.

 _Bang Bang Bang_

"Order in the court! Their should not be a ruckus because of who the prosecutor is! Now Chief-Prosecutor Bolick, you're opening statement please."

"Very well you're honor, now the details from yesterday are still the same. The victim is Police Chief James Gordon and while the defense proved the possibility of a affair in the works, currently that is unrelated to the case and will not be considered important unless the defense can prove it is important. Now yesterday everyone suspected Klavier Gavin as the killer, but due to new evidence we are here for the trial of Miles Edgeworth instead. Now I call my first witness, the detective in charge of the case Bobby Fulbright!"

"...! But Chief-Prosecutor Bolick, I haven't asked for the first witness yet!"

"Your point old man?"

"You may not call witnesses without my approval!

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

"Quiet old man! Unless you want you're salary cut!"

"...! Yo-You can't cut my salary!"

"...You want to bet?"

"Urk!...Uh please have you're first witness come to the stand..."

"...Very well...Your honor..." After a minute Bobby Fulbright came up the stand smiling at everybody as this was his first time in court. "Witness, name and occupation!"

"Bobby Fulbright sir! I am a detective and the head detective in the current case!"

"Good, now please testify to the court about you're findings from your investigations yesterday!"

"Yes sir!"

 _Witness Testimony_

 _New Details about the Case!_

 _As we all know the victims name is James Gordon_

 _We performed a updated autopsy report_

 _it showed the victim also had a blow to the head_

 _We believe the weapon in question is this shovel, which was found in Mr Edgeworths office_

 _Judging from the wound, we believe the defendant hit the victim sometime before the murder on the day the victim died_

 _-end-_

"Hm...So the victim had a head injury that occurred that day?"

"Indeed you're honor, here is the shovel and updated autopsy report."

"The court accepts them into evidence."

 _ **Shovel added to the court record**_

 _ **Updated Autopsy Report added to the court record**_

"Now Mr Wright, you may begin you're cross examination."

"Thank you You're Honor(Now Gerald, let's see if you are worthy of Chief-Prosecutor.)"

 _Cross Examination_

 _New Details About the Case!_

 _As we all know is the victims name is James Gordon_

 _We performed a updated Autopsy Report_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Detective why did you perform a updated autopsy report?"

"It was due to the fact the original autopsy report felt incomplete."

"What do you mean incomplete?"

"We had to hurry up the proceedings with it because Chief-Prosecutor Bolick sent out multiple investigation teams covering large areas, due to this we had to speed plenty of things up."

"Really? But due to that there could be many pieces still missing because of the speed up procedures!"

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

"Everything has been accounted for Mr Wright, I made sure all test's we finished up yesterday, in fact I'm the one who ordered the autopsy report to be completed."

"But we could have used this in yesterdays trial!"

"The end result would still be the same of Prosecutor Edgeworth being arrested, thanks to how I had things ordered we were able to have new information brought up yesterday anyway!"

'But-"

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

"No Buts! You can not deny the facts Mr Wright!"

"Gr..."

"Now Detective, if Mr Wright is done insulting the prosecution office, you may continue."

 _it showed the victim also had a blow to the head_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Detective how severe is the blow?"

"It cut pretty deep, but not deep enough for emergency treatment. From the look of things the defendant bandaged the wound up, and from the placement on his head no one could see it thanks to his head."

"I see, is their anything else about this wound you can tell us?"

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

"Mr Wright, everything about the wound is in the autopsy report! Unless you are incapable of reading...Then again maybe thats why you took Art first in college, because you didn't have to read in there!"

"What! No thats-"

"And because of this I shall read what it says, ' _The victims wound cut into his head but it was not serious, the wound was bandaged up and little blood stained the hair and bandaged.'_ There happy?"

"Gr...Please continue Detective."

 _We believe the weapon in question is this shovel, which was found in Mr Edgeworth's office_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Why do you believe this shovel is the weapon responsible for the wound on the victims body?"

"Because It bears the victims blood on the end, along with the victims fingerprints."

"But not the defendant fingerprints?"

"No traces of the defendants fingerprints were found."

"But couldn't that mean that Edgeworth never touched the shovel in the first place?"

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON_

"First off the shovel bears the victims blood, it was also found in the defendants office. There are many explanations for the defendant fingerprints not being there such as the defendant wore gloves. Beside's there is a witness who can testify that they saw the defendant with the shovel in question!"

"...! Who is this witness?"

"...All in due time Wright..."

"...(He has shot down everything I have tried to asked that might help me, While I expected no less, I'm going have to use evidence on the witness next line of testimony if I want to try to get anywhere. And like Edgeworth said even the smallest bit of evidence can throw a witness off.)"

 _Judging from the wound, we believe the defendant hit the victim sometime before the murder on the day the victim died_ _  
_

 _OBJECTION!_

"Witness, that statement doesn't add up with the evidence at hand..."

"Huh...? What do you mean?"

"Yesterday The defendant said they never went anywhere around the victim on the day of the murder."

"Well why wouldn't they say that?"

"The thing is, he is right."

"Huh...?"

"The defendant was at three places on the day of the murder, his office, Trés Bien and the Prosecutors Ball... And he has alibis for this!"

"WH-What!?" The crowd went into a ruckus as Phoenix had brought up this new information to the court.

"Indeed, everybody at the prosecutors office can confirm he was there in the morning! Maya, Jean Armstrong and Me- I mean my sister can confirm he was at Trés Bien and finally every prosecutor can confirm he was at the prosecutors ball!"

"No Way! Lady Justice I'm sorry!"

"So It was impossible for the defendant to have struck the victim on the day of the murder!"

 _OBJECTION YOU FOOL!_

"Mr Wright...There is a major flaw in you're argument..."

"Huh...? And what would that be?"

"It's simple, the time between Trés Bien and the prosecutors ball..."

"...! The time...Between!?"

"Indeed, recall after Trés Bien the defendant had plenty of time before the prosecutors ball started, he wasn't with Mrs Fey or you're sister, and he wasn't at the prosecutors office! So there is still a window of time where he could have struck the victim and planted the poison!"

"What...How...How did you know that?!"

"I'm the Chief-Prosecutor of course I'm going to know where my subordinates are!"

"Akkk!..." The crowd went into a ruckus as Phoenix's argument was shot down, putting both sides in square one.

 _Bang Bang Bang!_

"Order! Order in the court! Mr Wright, You will need a more established piece of evidence than that!"

"Urk...Yes, your honor."

"Now, Witness please continue you're testimony

 _The suspect hit the victim during the middle part of the day._

 _OBJECTION!_

"Chief-Prosecutor Bolick, I'm afraid I have evidence to cover that time gap for when the Defendant could have hit the victim."

"...! What do you mean!?"

"Yesterday when the defendant could have hit the victim, the victim was occupied."

"What do you mean occupied!?"

"Yesterday during the time the victim could have met the defendant, he was had a meeting to where was gone from noon to four. Which happens during the time the defendant was preparing for the prosecutors ball."

"...! And who was this meeting with?!"

"Mrs Black Willow, better known as Amy Powers!"

"...!"

"And after his meeting he had arrived back at the prosecutors ball where he was until his death, so try to explain this chief-prosecutor Bolick!" The crowd went into a ruckus as a point the prosecution had been shoving down everyones throats was just proven wrong.

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

"Order in the court I say! Chief-Prosecutor Bolick! The defense has proven this shovel was not used by the defendant after all!"

"..."

"Do you have any objections!?"

"..."

"Chief-Prosecutor Bolick!?"

"..."

"...Well if the prosecution has no obje-"

 _QUIET YOU SIMPLETON!_

"...Ha...ha ha..."

"...! Chief-Prosecutor Bolick?"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"This is no laughing matter! The prosecution will resist from laughing!"

"Ha hahaha! Surely you don't actually believe the crap spewing from the defenses mouth do you?"

"...! What?"

"So what if he had a meeting planned?" Phoenix looked over at Bolick, who was smiling with his eyes closed

"Wh-What! This meeting is everything!"

"...I won't disagree with you there Wright it does mean everything...because it never happened!"

"...! It never happened?!"

"Indeed, in fact the facts about the meeting supports this! The victim was gone for four hours, much longer than needed for a regular meeting for a local crime, plus I have a witness who can testify about the victim acting strange after his meeting...two in fact."

"Wh-Who are these Witnesses?"

"Prosecutor Wilson, and Jane Gordon...So Watch as I destroy you're argument!"

"No...How do you know the details about the murder! The victims wife only tol-"

"Yes I know, she only told you're sister...Or so you thought..."

"...! So I thought?"

"Hehe I am the Chief-Prosecutor, I have eyes and ears everywhere, especially outside of the courthouse, you don't think I don't have cameras and recorders placed everywhere do you?"

"...!"

"Haha, the sad thing is my time is coming to a end here today..."

"Your time?"

"Indeed, You're honor!"

"...! Yes Chief-Prosecutor Bolick!?"

"The prosecution request a twenty minute recess, the official prosecutor for this case will be here soon and he will need time to prepare the witnesses!"

"...! Of course, but who is this Prosecutor?"

"...Just call him Mr Armando."

"Very well, court is adjourned for a twenty minute recess!

 _BANG!_

 **A/N:Alright, I know this chapter was short, but I figure I give you guys a taste of Chief-Prosecutors Bolick ability in court(Foreshadowing?...Yes) and also get things going, the next chapter will be much longer and might(Most likely not) finish this case! So until ne- Huh...? Someones at the door...OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD...Its the girl scouts...**

 **Author Responses**

 _NeonPancake-_ I recommend you give her whip back soon O_o, I'm glad someone enjoyed that joke haha, And I understand alot of people aren't so don't worry haha. Indeed will maya ever confess to Nick?(Psst...Maybe :P) Thats a pretty good theory about Mia haha

Mihoshi2.0- I know I messaged you about the chief-prosecutor, but yes he is a OC. I get the Jekle and Hyde joke(Great book and movie btw) I also recondmend playing Apollo Justice and investigations.

PikaPowerx10-OH GOD NO! IT'S THE OLDBAG SHIPPERS!


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here it is the first of two part case final!(Case final NOT Story Final) Now with this being my fist court case I HEAVILY APOLOGIZE If I leave anything unaccounted for, Hopefully that shouldn't happen because I planned everything out so I hope nothing comes off as stupid or a leap in logic(*Cough Turnabout:Big Top Cough*) So without further ado here we go!**

 _Defendant's Lobby_

 _March 24, 11:30 PM_

Phoenix and co were in the defendants lobby going over the evidence and the first part of the trial, the shovel came out of nowhere throwing Phoenix's plan off, not only that Chief-Prosecutor Bolick who had helped Phoenix the previous days all of a sudden fills in for the Prosecution and shoots down every point he made, causing his life a lot of stress. As Phoenix was going over the evidence, Edgeworth decided to speak up.

"Wright…"

"Yeah Edgeworth?"

"I believe we are making things more complicated than they need to be."

"…! What do you mean?"

"Think about it, The prosecution has a witness that said they saw me bring a shovel with me into my office, which never happened. Not only that the prosecution has TWO witnesses who claim the victim acted weird after he returned from his 'meeting'. This can't be a coincidence…"

"Well what do you think it is?"

"It is one of two possibilities, either the victim did act strange when he returned but for a completely different reason and the witness who saw me is lying, or the witnesses who claim the victim was acting strange are lying as well as the witness who 'saw' me."

"So….You think it could have been a group effort?"

"It is very possible, I also have my suspicion on Bolick…"

"Huh…? Why?"

"Why would he purposely bring up the shovel first? Why not save it for later to shoot down a argument by you? Unless of course he wanted to try to end this trial early without trying to find the truth."

"That is true, but he did help us…"

"You're point? Who's not to say the evidence you got isn't a red harem? In fact this "Amy Powers" could be on it as well, or she couldn't even exist…"

"…! But Detective Ful-"

"Yes he gave you a 'detailed' report on the blood, but who's not to say it's fake? He could be on it as well, Chief-Prosecutor Bolick has more power than he should, so he has a lot of authority over the police, enough in fact to the point where they would help him cover up a murder if needed…"

"What! How? Why?"

"….Because of his family ties…"

"Family ties….?"

"Lets just say, despite the fact he ran away from home at thirteen, doesn't mean he didn't use the influence he had at the time…"

"Influence he had at the time…?"

"…I'm sorry Wright, that's all I can say right now….Perhaps in the future I can tell you…"

"…Alright Edgeworth…" Phoenix and Edgeworth stared at each other while Maya and Pearls stayed quiet through it all, finally the Bailiff came and informed them they needed to head back to the court room.

"Wright….Chief-Prosecutor Bolick may not be prosecuting anymore, but I'm sure he gave the new prosecutor new weapons to use against you…"

"Right Edgeworth…(This is it Phoenix! Edgeworth's fate rest's on my hands now….Lets do this!)"

 _CourtHouse-Courtroom No.9_

 _March 24, 12:00 PM_

The crowd were talking amongst themselves as everybody waited for the judge to quiet everybody.

 _Bang!_

"Court is back in session for the trial of Miles Edgeworth! Are the Prosecution and Defense ready?"

"The defense is ready you're honor." Everybody looked at the new prosecutor, standing at the prosecutors bench was man in a red shirt and vest, with a coffee cup in hand and using his free hand to smooth out his black hair, he took a sip of his coffee before answering.

"….The prosecution is ready you're honor…" The judge looked over at the prosecution before closing his eyes for a minute and answering.

"Hm…..Is it just me….or have we met before?"

"You're honor, you're memory is like coffee black and bitter…though to answer that would be tricky…"

"Tricky…?"

"Yes You're Honor, for you have met me….but you also haven't met me."

"…! Are you trying to throw me off young man!?"

"You're honor, perhaps you need a refresher about coffee…"

"About….Coffee?"

"...Darker than a moonless night, Hotter and more Bitter than Hell itself...That is coffee…."

"….! Their is only one prosecutor who has ever said that, Mr Godot is that you?!"

"In a way, yes you're honor…"

"My you look different, did you get a hair cut?"

"No you're honor, I recently got out of surgery in which they fixed my eyes…they were also able to return the original color to my hair thanks to some chemicals, so I figured to complete everything I would return with my old vest…"

"I see….In any case we must proceed with the proceedings, Mr Godot ple-"

"Please you're honor…I no longer need to have a mask over my past, please call mr Mr Armando."

"…! Alright, Mr Armando please give us a quick summary of the first part of this trial and call your first witness."

"Alright Your Honor, during the first half of this trial Chief-Prosecutor Bolick brought up the fact that the victim had received a blow to the head and the weapon was found in Prosecutor Edgeworth's office, and the prosecution has a witness to prove this."

"Very well, please call this witness to the stand." After a few minutes, the Bailiff brought the witness to the stand, the man he had brought up was a bald man with a cigar in his mouth, who seemed visibly annoyed.

"Witness, name and occupation."

"….Wilson, Jacobe Wilson, Senior Prosecutor…"

"Now not only were you with the victim when he died, you also saw the defendant bring a shovel into his office?"

"….Yes."

"Very well, testify to the court about what you saw, specifically seeing the defendant bringing a shovel into his office."

"Fine…."

"Wright…." Phoenix looked over at Armando who was smiling with his cup in hand.

"Yes…?"

"You may have experience on your side, but here in the Lions Den the slightest mistake can cost you you're life…or rather your clients life."

"….I know…."

"Ha…. Now lets see if you can cut the first Lions claws."

 _Witness Testimony_

 _The shovel & and the Defendant_

 _Prosecutor Edgeworth is a interesting fellow you see_

 _I saw him bringing that shovel into his office I did_

 _He had some kind of rubber gloves on while he had it_

 _I also saw blood on the shovel I_ _did_

 _-End Testimony-_

"Hm….So you saw the defendant bring a bloody shovel in?"

"Indeed I did Your honor, I did."

"Very well, Mr Wright please begin you're cross examination."

"Thank you Your Honor."

 _Cross Examination_

 _The shovel & and the Defendant_

 _Prosecutor Edgeworth is a interesting fellow you see_

 _HOLD IT!_

"What do you mean interesting fellow?"

"Well you see, I was getting there you see…"

"Oh, well I see….(Great, he's going make me start doing that.)

 _I saw him bringing that shovel into his office I did_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Was he trying to conceal it?"

"Well you see, no he wasn't you see, He must have thought nobody would question him having a shovel I bet, indeed I bet."

"That's hard to believe! I mean somebody would question him having a shovel!"

"Well I suppose, I suppose. But after such a crime I bet he was just to contempt on hiding the shovel and I guess he had a great excuse for it I guess."

"Couldn't he just have gotten rid of it elsewhere?"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Ha…! Come on Wright, these are questions the witness can't answer, he saw what he saw, just like I see the lions claws getting sharper, better hurry and cut them Wright otherwise they will be to long to cut."

"Um…Right(How did he go from talking about coffee all the time to talking about Lions?)"

 _He had some kind of rubber gloves on while he had it_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Why would the defendant wear gloves? Someone as prestigious as him must surly have some fancy gloves on him."

"Well you see, I bet he didn't want to get blood on them I bet."

"Er well…"

"Besides you see, why would he wear those fancy gloves? There for presentation not carrying shovels."

"Um…Right…."

 _I also saw blood on the shovel I_ _did_

 _HOLD IT!_

"You saw blood on it?"

"Yes I did, you see."

"Where was the blood located at?"

"Uh…..It was um….on the shovel you see."

"Of course it was on the shovel! Where at on the shovel!?"

"Ur….well…..I believe they were on the handle you see…"

"The handle?"

"Yep you see, it was indeed on the handle you see…"

"I see, Your honor! The defense requests for this bit to be added to the testimony!"

The judge shook his head up and down before answering "Very well, Witness please add this to the testimony!"

 _There was blood on the handle you see_

 _OBJECTION!_

"Witness, you said you saw blood on the handle?"

"Yep, that's what I saw, I did."

"Witness, that doesn't make sense though."

"Huh? And how doesn't it Mr Attorney?"

"Because look at the autopsy report, the wound on the head of the victim was a cut, and while a shovel could do this, the handle part of it couldn't!"

"Wh-What you say!?" The crowd went into a ruckus(When do they not?) causing the judge to silence them.

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

"Order! Order in the court! Witness, the defense brings up a point! The handle of a shovel couldn't cause a deep cut on the head!"

"Well…You see…Your Honor….I must have just saw it wrong you see."

 _OBJECTION!_

"Witness! That wouldn't make sense! You not only saw a prosecutor bringing a shovel into his office, but you also saw him wear gloves and identify them as rubber gloves!"

"Well…you see….Mr Armando! I'm sure you can help me, I bet." Everybody looked at Mr Armando who took a sip of of his coffee and shook his head.

"….Help you with what?"

"With what you say! You're the prosecutor! You should be helping me, you should."

"Ha….! My job here is to help find the truth, not to sharpen you're claws here."

"What you say!?"

"Ha….! But I'm feeling generous, so I'll try to help you, I am only on my sixth cup after all….Wright!" Everybody looked at Phoenix, who raised his head.

"Yes…?"

"You were able to cut his claws in half, but there going to grow back fast, so my question for you is, if the blood should have been on the end and not the handle, then why did the witness see the blood on the handle?"

"….! He couldn't have! Because nothing would make sense if he did!"

"Ha….! You're right…except for one thing."

"One thing?"

"The prosecution ran a test on that shovel during the recess, and traces of blood were found on both the end and handle."

"….!"

"So the question turns form, 'why did the witness mis see the blood' to 'why did the witness only see the blood on the handle'?"

"….!(He's right there.)"

"Your honor, here is the shovel in question!"

The judge shook his head up and down before answering "The court accepts this into evidence."

 _ **Shovel updated in the court record**_

"Now Wright, I believe more testimony is in order, don't you think?"

"….! Yes."

"Good, now witness, testify as to why you only saw the blood on the handle and not the end.

 _WITNESS TESTIMONY_

 _BLOOD ON THE HANDLE & END_

" _Well you see, there is a good reason as to why I didn't see it."_

" _He had a rag with him in his free hand you see."_

" _He was using it to wipe the handle as he walked."_

" _He must have used the rag to wipe the fingerprints and blood off I guess."_

 _-END TESTIMONY-_

"Hm…..So the defendant had a rag with him?"

"Yes he did your honor, he did."

"Very well, Mr Wright please begin the cross-examination!"

"Thank you you're honor."

 _CROSS EXAMINATION_

 _BLOOD ON THE HANDLE & END_

" _Well you see, there is a good reason as to why I didn't see it."_

" _He had a rag with him in his free hand you see."_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Witness, why didn't you state this in you're earlier testimony?"

"Well you see, I didn't think it was important because it was just a rag."

"As a fellow prosecutor you should know every little detail is important!"

"I suppose so, my apologies you see."

"Ugh….Continue

" _He was using it to wipe the handle as he walked."_

" _He must have used the rag to wipe the fingerprints and blood off I guess."_

 _OBJECTION_

"Witness, you say the defendant was using this rag to wipe the fingerprints and blood off?"

"Yep I reckon so you see."

"Witness, once again your testimony make no sense."

"What did you say Mr Attorney?"

"You said the defendant used a rag to wipe the blood and fingerprints off so thats why you didn't see the blood, but the thing is that's impossible!"

"How so, Mr Attorney?"

"Because not only were traces of blood were still on the shovel, but the victims fingerprints were still on it, meaning that the defendant didn't use a rag to wipe anything off!

"Wh-WHAT YOU SAY!" The crowd went into a ruckus as the witness was once again prove wrong, and many whispers about how a prosecutor would be lying on the witness stand.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

"Order! Order in the court! Witness! Once again the defense has proved your testimony to be wrong! As a fellow prosecutor, this only puts more suspicion on you!"

"Well…you see you honor….Mr Armando…?" Again everybody looked at Mr Armando who was drinking his cup o joe.

"Like I said witness, my job here is to find the truth, I also said I would only help you out once, so time to sharpen your own claws!"

"….! You…!"

"So Witness, can you sharpen your claws….or are you just a cub trying to pretend that they're a grown` up!?"

"You….Damn…..prosecutor…..Your supposed to be on my side! Why are you trying to help the defense?"

"….Like I have said my job is to find the truth, I'm not here to help or hinder the defense, who's job is the same as mine, just with different responsibilities…"

"You….He said you would help me!"

"Ha…..! You misunderstood, I told him I would find the truth! So, since I'm on my tenth cup of coffee, how about you fess up! We all know you're lying, so how about you sharpen you're tiny claws and confess why!"

"…..You…..see…I…had…..to…..you…..see…"

"Now we are getting somewhere, keep sharpening those claws and continue!"

"…You see, I agreed to help the true killer….."

"Ah….so who is the true killer?"

"…Prosecutor Edgeworth! He told me to give bad testimony to cast suspicion on myself! If I didn't he would make sure I would suffer before he died."

"Ha….! So you still insist on Prosecutor Edgeworth, just in a different light. Very well please give testimony on the matter."

 _WITNESS TESTIMONY_

 _THE TRUE KILLER_

"Prosecutor Edgeworth killed him!"

"The shovel was a red harem, I placed it there at his request!"

"I did it because he threatened me"

"So there! It's still prosecutor Edgeworth who did it!"

-END TESTIMONY-

"Hm….So the defendant threatened you to tamper with evidence and commit perjury!?"

"Yes Your honor."

"Hm….the court will deal with these charges later, Mr Wright please begin you're cross examination!"

"Thank you your honor."

 _CROSS EXAMINATION_

 _THE TRUE KILLER_

" _Prosecutor Edgeworth killed him!"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"So you will continue to pin this on Edgeworth!?"

"Of course! He is the killer after all!"

"But after you're previous two testimonies how can we take your word!?"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Come on Wright, questions like that will get us nowhere, the evidence is the only thing you can use to cut those claws!"

"…Right."

" _The shovel was a red harem, I placed it there at his request!"_

 _OBJECTION!_

"Witness…again you are lying to this court."

"What!? How!?"

"Because the shovel wasn't a red harem, because the victim did indeed suffer a blow to his head. The cut on the victim also matches that of a shovel end, plus the victims blood and fingerprint were found on the shovel. So the shovel wasn't a red harem!"

"Urk…."

"Due to this I can come to one conclusion, that the person who hit the victim was you!"

"Agh….!"

"From that we can conclude that yes, you did place the shovel in the defendants office, but not at his request!" The crowd went into another ruckus all blaming Wilson for the murder, but before the judge could slam his gavel the witness spoke up.

"Heh…..You're good….Yes….I did place it, I did hit him…."

"Might I ask why?"

"…..Because…..they asked me to…promised me…life together….."

"Life….together?"

"Yeah….."

"What did you do after hitting the victim?"

"I….left…..Placed the shovel in the defendants office, then…I went home, didn't return to the prosecutors ball until…..that night….."

"I see…."

"Thats all I'm saying though…..you…..figure out the rest…." After a few minutes, the guards arrested the witness and brought him to the back, finally the judge spoke up.

"Hm….This is a very unexpected turn of events, Mr Wright!"

"Yes, your honor?"

"It seems the witness was hired to hit the victim, do you know who did this?"

"Yes, your honor, the def-"

 _OBJECTION_

"Wright….I know who you are going to say….and the thing is, there claws are to sharp to cut right now…."

"….! What do you mean?"

"Your going to base everything off of the affair, but the thing is we know nothing about this affair."

"….!"

"Because of this, we need some more Clarence, and there is one person who can give us this."

"….! Who?"

"Ha…..! Your honor!"

The judge looked at Mr Armando "Yes?"

"I would like to request another witness, if this is alright."

"Of course Prosecutor Armando!"

"Ha….! The prosecution calls Simon Blackquil to the stand!"

"…! Isn't that the young man who testified about the note yesterday?"

"Yes, Your honor the prosecution also request a 20 minute recess to prepare our witness."

"Very well, court will now have a 20 minute recess!"

 _BANG!_

 _Defendant's Lobby_

 _March 24, 1:30 PM_

Phoenix and Edgeworth settled down inside of the defenses lobby, Phoenix was able to prove that Edgeworth wasn't the one to hit the victim, meaning that Edgeworths earlier remark about the witness lying was correct, meaning that the person who claimed to have seen the victim acting strangely with Prosecutor Wilson was also telling a lie, but before they could tackle them, they were ready to hear Simons side of the story about the affair.

"Wright…"

"Yes, Edgeworth?"

"I get the feeling that Blackquil won't be lying about the affair, I don't believe he has anything to hide."

"I agree Edgeworth, but I wonder what his testimony will reveal to us."

"If he is testifying about what the victim said to him, then it will reveal to us more detail bout the entire thing, but also we can see if the affair was even real."

"Even…real?"

"Indeed, I have my suspicion about the entire thing."

"Why?"

"Because everything about the affair is coming to us to easy, it gives a easy motive for his wife to be the killer, we already have two notes about the entire thing. Not only that supposedly the wife knew about the entire thing and was able to 'find' a few notes here and there about it."

"Hm….I suppose your right, but why fake a affair? Especially if his wife knew about it being fake and all."

"…If the affair is fake then the answer to why will come soon enough…" Edgeworth and Phoenix continued talking before the guard came and let them know court was about reconvene.

"Edgeworth this testimony will supply me the final weapons to find the truth of this case…you can rely on me."

"Hmph….I hope so, it would be hard to date you're sister from behind bars."

"Uh….Right(Don't even think about it Phoenix, Don't event think about it.)"

 _CourtHouse-Courtroom No.9_

 _March 24, 2:00 PM_

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Miles Edgeworth, before the recess it was proven the victim was hit in the head, but by the defendant. Futhermore the one who did hit the victim was ordered to by someone else, but before this person can be called, more details about the affair is needed, correct Prosecutor Armando?"

"You're memory never fails you your honor, yes that is correct and I would like to go ahead and call my witness to the stand,"

"Very well, Bailiff please escort the witness to the stand." The crowd went silent for a few long minutes, finally Simon Blackquil took the stand.

"Witness, name and occupation."

"…Simon Blackquil, Student-Prosecutor…."

"Good, Now you will testify to the court about the affair."

"….Fine."

"Ha…..! Wright, this lion is your key to gathering the weapons to cut down the Alpha-Lions claws, I hope your ready!"

"(Lions….Has to be Lions….) Right….Prosecutor Armando."

 _WITNESS TESTIMONY_

 _THE AFFAIR_

" _About two months ago I saw the victim passed out"_

" _I helped him to his feet, and that was when he awoke."_

" _I helped him into a cab and thats when he told me"_

" _While the details are minor one thing stuck out"_

" _Apparently they had been in a affair for a year at that point"_

 _-END TESTIMONY-_

"Hm…So at that point and time the victim had been in a affair for a year?"

"…Yes, that is what he said."

"Very well, Mr Wright you may begin your cross-examination!"

"Thank you, your honor!"

 _CROSS-EXAMINATION_

 _THE AFFAIR_

" _About two months ago I saw the victim passed out"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Where were you when you saw the victim?"

"…Near Tres Bien, apparently they serve wine and whisky there after hours."

"I see….was the victim alone?"

"…From what I could see….yes."

"Very well, please continue with your testimony."

" _I helped him to his feet, and that was when he awoke"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Was the victim able to speak when he awoke?"

"…When he first awoke, everything he said was gibberish it wasn't until a few minutes later when he was speaking full sentences."

"I see….please continue."

" _I helped him into a cab and thats when he told me"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"I presume thats when he told you about the affair?"

"…..Yes, at least he tried to, it took him a while to speak proper english."

"Alright, and what did he say after that?"

 _While the details are minor one thing stuck out"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Witness, can you please tell me what these minor details are?"

"…They were minor, just things like where they ate at, how he kept it from his wife, or the things they had in common…"

"…! Witness, I request you add one of these details to the testimony!"

"…Which one Wright-Dono?"

"What you said about him keeping it from his wife!"

 _The victim told me how he kept the affair from his wife_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Witness, how did the victim keep the affair from his wife?"

"…He told me first off they never met when she was around, he always made sure his wife would be away for long periods of time so they could meet, he also made sure to burn all of there notes."

"….! Witness, please add the information about the note burning to the testimony!"

 _The victim told me he burnt every note they wrote to each other_

 _OBJECTION!_

"Witness, that can't be true!"

"How come Wright-Dono?"

"Because I have a note write here given to me by the victims wife, not only that she said she has seen 'Quiet a few' of these notes around, but how is that possible if he burnt them all?!"

"Hm….Good point…" The crowd went into another ruckus causing the judge to quiet them

 _BANG BANG!_

"Order! Order in the court! Witness! The defense has proved what the victim said to be a lie!"

"….Indeed they have your baldness." Phoenix wasn't done though, and kept on the offensive

"Not only that your honor! I have already shown the court the note about the meeting! So somehow the note's weren't burned!

 _OBJECTION!_

"Wright….your falling right into the Alpha-Lions trap…"

"….! How so?"

"Ha….! Maybe the victim wasn't lying ever thought about that?"

"He….Wasn't lying?"

"There's only one way to prove it Wright, your honor the prosecution requests another cup of coffee, the prosecution also requests that the handwriting be checked on these letters in the court record!….While we are at it, anything you want to be checked to Wright?"

"(Anything I want checked…? Wait….There is that one piece of evidence!) Yes…There is." The judge looked over and Phoenix and nodded his head.

"Very well….Mr Wright…

 _What is this evidence you want to be checked?_

 _TAKE THAT!_

"Your honor, the defense requests for the credit card number on this receipt to be checked!"

"Very well…Prosecutor Armando, do you have any objections?"

"I am on my thirteenth cup of coffee your honor, so no I have none."

"Very well, bailiff please have these things analyzed at once!"

"Ha…..! Your honor, I would like to call my last witness while the evidence is being looked at!"

"Very well."

"Wright….You don't have the weapons to cut down this lions claws….but you have the weapons to shave them a bit until the weapons you need arrive!" All eyes were on Phoenix who just nodded his head up and down.

"Alright Mr Armando."

"Ha….! The prosecution calls the victims wife, Jane Gordon to the stand!"

 **A/N:Man, I enjoyed writing this chapter, Big shout out to my girlfriend for helping me write this chapter! If it wasn't for her then I would have made the case end this part! Anyway, hope you guys and girls enjoyed and next time is the Case Final!(Also I still have some girl scout cookies left, anybody want some?)**

 **Author** **Responses**

 _IForgotMyNick-_ Ha...! But it wasn't Godot, it was Diego! Ha...! Maybe Bolick did it, maybe not :3 But no I wouldn't have a breakdown that fast xD And yeah, Bolick threatened to cut his pay so you know :P...You want some milk with those oreo's?

J _ordanPhoenix-_ I worry about you and your puns :P, yeah I figured Gumshoe couldn't be the detective on another Edgeworth case, So I made Fulbright the lead detective, and I could never see him as evil, he's to cheery, and yes that milk will go quite good with them :3

 _LavenderPie_ -Well it's nice to see you back haha, and um...deep inside the jungle where nature's running wild!

 _DiamondTruth2-_ I would love to see that in game style! It would be kinda funny haha.

 _Mihoshi 2. 0-_ If I recall correctly, Capcom said they have no plans for Investigations 2 to be localized, so sorry to say. Anyway back to the story, I'm glad you hate Bolick! I tried my best to make him the worst and most hated prosecutor Phoenix has ever fought, so I'm glad I was able to draw emotion :) And indeed I thank you for your review on it.

 _Akky-nee-Chan_ \- I hope I spelled that right haha, Anyway Phoenix/Edgeworth seems pretty popular huh...:P Anyway I'm glad you enjoy :)


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N:Here it is! The final Part of our case! Now few things I want to say, first off Turnabout:Time Travel will be taking over as the main story for a few, so Turnabout:Gender will be updated after Turnabout:Time Travel gets a few updates(So 2-3 weeks until the next chapter.) The next thing is I have a new story in the works as well, so I hope you all are excited!(I hope…haha)**

 _CourtHouse-Courtroom No.9_

 _March 24, 2:45 PM_

The crowd was silent, awaiting for the witness to take the stand the trial had many unanswered questions, first off what did the content of the container mean? Why was Wilson blackmailed into hitting the victim? Why was the victim fingerprints on the weapon that hit him? And finally the owner of the receipt and the handwriting on the notes. Finally the doors opened up and the guards led Mrs Gordon to the witness stand. Finally after several tense seconds the judge spoke up.

"Ahem…Witness, not only does you're testimony have a great affect on this trial, but you are also suspected of foul play in this case."

"I understand your honor."

"Very well, please give your name and occupation."

"Jane Gordon, I am the so called 'voice' between the police and the prosecutors office."

"Very well, please giv-"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Ha…! Wright, the kitten here may seem fragile but her claws are sharp. I hope you understand that."

"…..Of course, Prosecutor Armando."

"Ha….! Very well, witness please give testimony about how the victim was after he returned from his meeting!"

 _WITNESS TESTIMONY_

 _THE VICTIM AFTER HIS MEETING_

" _My husband, or rather the victim was gone for a unusual long time"_

" _Before he left he was in a good mood"_

" _But when he returned he was acting all sick and tired"_

" _I asked him what was wrong and he said it was nothing"_

" _He also kept rubbing his head for some reason"_

 _-End Testimony-_

"Hm…So the victim seemed like a completely different person after his meeting, so to say?"

"Yes, your honor…"

"Very well, Mr Wright, please proceed with your cross examination!"

"Thank you, your honor!"

 _CROSS EXAMINATION_

 _THE VICTIM AFTER HIS MEETING_

" _My husband, or rather the victim was gone for a unusual long time"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"If I'm correct, the victim was gone for roughly four hours correct?"

"Yes…I thought it to be very unusual…"

"Hm…You thought this to be unusual because his meeting was just for a local crime correct?"

"Yes, thats right."

"I see…Please proceed."

" _Before he left he was in a good mood"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"When you say good mood, do you mean he was very active and participating in setting up for the ball?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"I see, did he display any kind of unusual behavior during this time?"

"No, not from what I could tell."

"Hm…Alright."

" _But when he returned he was acting all sick and tired"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Sick and tired?"

"Yes…"

"What kind of symptoms did he display?"

"He was coughing a lot and his eyes looked like they were really tired."

"Did the victim display any mood changes? Such as being angry or…?"

"No…He was still acting in a good mood, but you could tell he wasn't the same."

"I see…."

" _I asked him what was wrong and he said it was nothing"_

" _He also kept rubbing his head for some reason"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Where exactly did the victim rub his head at?"

"…! Um…Where?"

"Yes….Where?"

"Um…Where he was hit….obviously."

"We all know that, I would just like to ask where he was rubbing."

"Um…Oh I remember! He was rubbing the bandage that was on the front of his head!"

"…! I see, please add this to your testimony!"

" _He was rubbing the bandage on the front of his head"_

 _OBJECTION!_

"Mrs Gordon, that statement doesn't exactly add up…"

"…! It…doesn't?"

"No….I'm afraid not, while it is true the victim had a bandage he was potential rubbing, the bandage was on the back of his not the front!

"…! Wh-What!?"

The crowd erupted as the defense had proved another witness was lying, the witness looked shocked while Prosecutor Armando just stood with a smirk on his face.

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

"Order! Order in the court! Witness, the defense has proven you to be lying, what do you have to say for your self?"

"I…I…"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Ha…! Come now Wright, weather it was the front or back, it's pretty easy to confuse don't you think?"

 _OBJECTION!_

"I disagree Mr Armando! First off the victim was her husband, second of all how does one confuse the front of the head for the back? I don't think the face is on the back!"

"Ha…! While you could have a point Wright…I have to disagree…"

"And why is that Mr Armando?"

"Ha….! During the break, I had a third autopsy report done."

"…! A third!?"

"Yes Wright…and the only new thing the report produced was that there was a small, but fresh cut on the victims forehead, meaning that the victim could of very well had a bandaged on his forehead, and could be rubbing it!"

"…! Ark…What?" The judge looked at Armando before asking his question.

"Mr Armando! While this could potentially prove the defenses claim mute, This court would like a explanation for the cut on the forehead!"

"Ha…! Very well, witness! Testify as to how the victim received this cut!"

"Very well."

 _WITNESS TESTIMONY_

 _CUT ON THE FOREHEAD_

" _Oh yes, I must apologize for that"_

" _The cut on his forehead happened a few days ago."_

" _We were outside building a shed"_

" _Suddenly a board came by and smacked him in the head"_

" _I quickly ran inside and grabbed some water for the cut"_

 _-End Testimony-_

"Hm…So this cut was just a mere accident from a few days ago?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Hm…Well I see no reason for a cross ex-"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Your Honor, the defense requests to cross examine this witness!"

"…! But why Mr Wright? I don't see how this relates to any of the evidence we have!"

"Please your honor!"

"Hm…Prosecutor Armando…do you have any objections to this?"

"Ha…! I have no objections, however due to the fact this testimony seems to have no connection, the prosecution will say the defense may not press on useless things. Doing so will result in a double penalty…If that is alright your honor."

"Hm….I agree with Mr Armando, Mr Wright! Any pressing on parts not related will need result in a double-penality, Understand!?

"…Yes, your honor."

"Very well, Mr Wright please proceed with you're cross examination!"

 _CROSS-EXAMINATION_

 _CUT ON THE FOREHEAD_

" _Oh yes, I must apologize for that"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Witness, may I ask why you didn't mention the two cuts in your last testimony?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't initially know about the cut on the back of his bed so thats why I mentioned the cut on the front instead."

"I see, is that the only reason?"

"Yes…"

"Hm…Continue."

" _The cut on his forehead happened a few days ago."_

" _We were outside building a shed"_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Why were you building a shed?"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Ha…! Come now Wright, this doesn't relate to the case at all."

"But-"

"And unless you can prove it does, then a double penalty will be coming your way."

The judge looked at Phoenix before giving him a stern look. "Well Mr Wright, can you prove this question is relevant to the case?"

"Urk…No…your honor…"

"Hm…Then I can prove one thing, I can prove you just got double penalized!"

"Urk!…(I better be careful in the future…)"

" _Suddenly a board came by and smacked him in the head"_

" _I quickly ran inside and grabbed some water for the cut"_

 _HOLD IT_

"Witness, what did you use to deliver the water to him?"

"…! What did…I use?"

"Yes…what did you use to bring it to him?"

 _OBJECTION!_

"You're grasping at straws Wright, I hardly find what she used to bring him the water relevant."

"…Actually Prosecutor Armando…It is important."

"Ha…! This should be interesting, Witness please answer the defenses question."

The witness looked at Prosecutor Armando and shook her head."O-Oh ok…Um….I used one of the cups at the house to bring the water to him." Phoenix started forming a very small, but possible theory and decided to ask her a question."

"Mrs Gordon… What kind of cup did you use?"

"Wh-What kind…?"

"Yes…What kind…"

"Oh well um…I used the Yellow Solo Cups we have around the house…"

"…! I see…Mrs Gordon can you add that to you're testimony?"

"Huh…? Um…Sure…."

" _I used a yellow solo cup to bring him the water."_

 _OBJECTION!_

"Mrs Gordon….it's strange…."

"Huh…? Whats strange?"

"It's strange that a piece of evidence you never would think would be of any use…actually is very important."

"Huh….?"

"You see, in Klaviers trial yesterday, Detective Dick Gumshoe showed us some footage of your house…the interesting thing is that there were blue cups inside your house…and not yellow ones…"

"…!"

"This raises a very interesting question Mrs Gordon, how could you forget what kind of cups you owned?"

"…! Uh…Well…."

 _OBJECTION!_

"Ha…! Is that the best assault you have Wright? It's just possible the Gordons have more than one type of cup at there house."

 _OBJECTION!_

"Prosecutor Armando…Detective Dick Gumshoe ran a investigation on there house as well…Do you happen to have a list of items they found?"

"Hm….Indeed I do Wright…"

"Then would you be so kindly to read it aloud to the court?"

"Ha…! Sure Wright….Hm…Interesting…." The judge who was watching the battle from his chair spoke up.

"What is it Mr Armando? What does it say about the possibility of the cups?"

"According to this report….The kittens home only contained Blue Solo Cups….Interesting."

"…! But this goes along with what the defense just said!"

"Ha….! Indeed, it seems the defense was able to scratch away at the kittens claws a little bit."

The crowd into a small ruckus, ironically the main chatter was about weather someone should pay attention to the color of there cups.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

"Order! This court will refrain from personal opinions on color! Mr Wright! While you have proven that this witness was wrong about the color of the cup, does it really matter?"

"Yes your honor, in fact it does."

"Hm….Then how so Mr Wright?"

"(This is a long shot, but perhaps…) Your honor it is possible the victim didn't know the color of her own cups, because it isn't her house to begin with."

"…! Isn't her house! Mr Wright are you proposing that the witness and victim didn't in fact live with each other?"

"In a sense…yes your honor!" The witness who looked worried gave a stern look and looked at Phoenix.

"Now Look! That is completely false! Why wouldn't I live with my husband?"

"Hm…Not exactly, it is true…that Jane Gordon lived with her husband…however it would be quite strange if you lived with him…"

"Wh-What! Are you now saying that I am not Jane Gordon?!"

"Hm…That is the question of the day isn't it…?"

"…!"

"The day before the murder, Klavier Gavin visited the victim to talk to him…where were you during this time…?"

"…! I….I….I was at the house…obviously…"

"Interesting…Then what did the victim and Klavier talk about?"

"Oh…Um…They talked about how Klavier did so good in his last trial and whatnot…"

"Mrs Gordon…I'm sorry to say your wrong."

"…!"

"First off Mr Gavin is a new prosecutor, he has never been a prosecutor in a trial yet, and if you must know they were talking about his pay raise…"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Ha….! Come on Wright, the kitten here could have easily just misheard…"

 _OBJECTION!_

"While that could be possible…it's actually not, because the victim wasn't even at the house during there conversation."

"…! Oh, the little kitten wasn't in her den?"

"No she wasn't, think back to the trial yesterday."

 _FLASHBACK_

"Where was the victims wife during their meeting?"

"She was at town hall helping set up the prosecutors ball."

Edgeworth looked over at Perry and smiled "The prosecution came confirm this as everybody their said she was present."

 _END FLASHBACK_

"So Mr Armando, even the prosecution office can confirm that the witness here was at the ball and not her house the day before the murder!"

"Hm…It seems Wright you have cut this kittens claws down some more…good job…though it's interesting you remember that…If I remember you weren't at the trial yesterday correct? Your 'sister' was…"

"…! Er…yes…she um told me…"

"Ah…she 'told' you did she….haha you crack me up sometimes Wright…"

"Uh….yes….anyway witness, again I have proven the possibility that you aren't who you say you are…first you don't remember the kind of wound on your husband, second you don't remember the kind of cups you own…and finally you don't remember where you were at a period of time, even lying to cover it up…So Mrs Gordon…what is you're real name?"

Everybody was silent as the witness was trembling at the stand "Er…well um…"

"You don't have to answer, I'm sure a fingerprint test would answer all of our questions…"

 _OBJECTION!_

"Ha….! I didn't get to ask the first time, but I can ask now…Upon meeting a beautiful lady, the first thing I ask her is her name and occupation. So witness, can you please give us your name and occupation?"

"….Amy….Powers…Interpol agent…." The crowd was shocked, but no one spoke a word, everybody was to interested to see what was about to happen.

"Ha…! It seems the real trial can now begin." Phoenix stayed calm the entire time, he suspected this but needed one more clearance.

"Witness, may I ask you something?"

"…Yes….."

"Do you have a twin sister, who's real name is Jane Powers….?"

"…..Yes….."

"I see, so why are you pretending to be your sister?"

"…Because I didn't want to hurt her…."

"….?"

Prosecutor Armando just smirked before taking a sip of his coffee "Hm….it seems we need some more testimony from you…I'm really interested in why you didn't want to hurt her….so to speak…"

"…Alright….."

 _WITNESS TESTIMONY_

 _I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HER_

 _My sister was becoming suspicious of her husband_

 _Over a year ago, me and him…started seeing each other_

 _I didn't want to do it but…I couldn't help myself_

 _Nobody ever suspected anything because me and her look exactly alike_

 _So I took her identity up so no one would ever question…anything_

 _So there you go, the whole story_

 _-End Testimony-_

"Hm…So you did indeed have a affair with the victim, and to make sure his wife never found out and got hurt, you took up her identity so no one got suspicious?"

"Yes…."

"Hm…Mr Wright you may begin your cross examination."

 _CROSS EXAMINATION_

 _I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HER_

 _My sister was becoming suspicious of her husband_

 _HOLD IT!_

"Might I ask why she was getting suspicious?"

"I honestly don't know, Gord- I mean the victim to my knowledge never kept any of the notes…"

"Hm….(Thats strange, that raises even more questions about that note I received yesterday.)"

"I think she really got suspicious though was when a friend of hers asked her how her date with the victim was and she had no ideal what she was talking about…"

"So, I presume the person that went on that date was the you?"

"Unfortunately yes…"

 _Over a year ago, me and him…started seeing each other_

 _I didn't want to do it but…I couldn't help myself_

 _HOLD IT_

"Even knowing that you would be hurting your own sister didn't stop you?"

"No…I….I…I'm a horrible person…..Not even my own conciseness could stop me…"

"I see….Please continue…"

 _Nobody ever suspected anything because me and her look exactly alike_

 _So I took her identity up so no one would ever question…anything_

 _HOLD IT!_

"So anybody that knew your sister or the victim would immediately think you were your sister if you saw each other together?"

"Yes…We tried to stay hidden, but after my sister started getting suspicious I took up her identity…"

"Might I ask why though? I mean I don't see how it would matter any…"

"I took her identity so no one would suspect anything, my hope was no one else would ask my sister about anything."

"Yet you two still went on a date before you took her identity?"

"Yes…It was a small place, we weren't actually expecting to see anyone the Gordons knew…"

"Hm…."

 _So there you go, the whole story_

 _OBJECTION!_

"Actually Mrs Powers, we still don't have the whole story to this case…"

"…! What do you mean?"

"The two notes I received yesterday are still unanswered, I presumed you are the one I- I mean my sister talked to yesterday and obtained the note from…"

"….."

"In that case, why did you have this note? Especially considering the victim destroyed every note you two sent back and forth to hide it from his wife."

"Well…I had written that note! The victim just died before I could give it to him!"

"While Possible, I'm not totally convinced. Prosecutor Armando, do you perhaps have the handwriting results back yet?"

Everybody looked at Mr Armando who laughed before taking a sip of his coffee "Ha…! I just now received them Wright, and the results might intrigue you!"

"Really now? Can you give details why?"

"Ha….! Sure Wright, according to this report, a kitten did write the letter to the Lion…but it was not our little kitten on the stand."

"…! Then…Who wrote it!?"

"Why, the other kitten in the litter, Jane Gordon!"

"…!(I thought so…) The crowd bursted out into a ruckus, as another curveball was thrown there way.

 **Willows Note updated in the court record**

 **Gordons Letter updated in the court record**

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

"Order! Order in the court I say! Mr Armando! Are you saying the victims wife wrote a note that pertained to a affair between her husband and her sister?"

"Ha…! Looks that way Your Honor."

"Wh-What does this mean then?"

"Well your honor, perhaps Wright will want to answer that."

"Hm….Very well, Mr Wright do you have a explanation for this?"

All eyes were on Phoenix now, it was a situation he was all to familiar with and he was ready to strike "First your honor, lets look at what we know, the victims wife, Jane Gordon, not only wrote a fake PS message on a letter for a meeting, but also wrote a fake affair not as well, despite the fact she shouldn't know about the affair at all."

"Hm…Yes…"

"Now while that is Unusual, I do potentially have a explanation for this…"

"….! really now Mr Wright, then please do share."

"I believe the victims wife and the witness here were in cahoots the entire time! Meaning the victims wife knew about the affair from the get go!"

"…! Wh-WHAT!? Mr Wright your claiming that the victims wife wanted her sister to have a affair with her husband?"

"Yes, your honor!" The witness who again was shaking looked and Phoenix and growled.

"What!? Why would my sister want me to date her husband? It wouldn't make any sense!"

"….Actually I might know why."

"…!"

"Was it perhaps so you could get to know the victim? In fact, so you could learn everything about him?"

"…! What for?"

"A switch obviously, For some reason the victims wife didn't want to be with her husband anymore, but you did. So a plan was thought up between you two, you would start a affair between you and the victim so you could learn everything about him. After you learnt everything, you two would make a switch so to say, you would take her spot as the victims wife while she would go elsewhere, and to make sure the affair was ended you plotted to 'kill' yourself to make it seem like you had died, while really you were now your sister while she was off doing whatever."

"…! How…No…Well…."

 _OBJECTION!_

"Ha…! That's a pretty good theory Wright, although I doubt you lack the evidence to support it."

 _OBJECTION!_

"Actually Prosector Armando I do…"

"Ha…! This should be interesting, ok Wright…

 _Present to this court the evidence to support your theory!_

 _TAKE THAT!_ _  
_

"Yesterday my sister found some valuable information inside of a container inside the victims car. Inside of the container was a Bloody Shirt, A coldkiller X bottle and a bloody bullet."

"Hm…Wright, do you know who the blood belongs to?"

"Yes, We had Detective Fulbright run a check on the blood, and it belongs to Mrs Amy Powers, our very witness!"

"Ha…! Good job Wright, this kittens claws are almost gone now." The witness was visibly sweating right now but spoke up.

"So….so!? It's possible I had a accident! You can't prove that those items was placed there to make it look like I had been killed! Right your honor?!" The judge had a very stern look on before closing his eyes and eventually opening them.

"I hate to say it Mr Wright, but unless you have some kind of proof those items were placed there recently then theres nothing much I can do.."

"Alright your honor, I think I can prove it…"

"Hm….Very well….

 _Present this evidence for the court then!_

 _TAKE THAT!_

"Prosecutor Armando, I'm sure you have the results for the receipt back as well?"

"Ha…! Of course Wright."

"And who does the credit card number belong to?"

"Why our little kitten here, Mrs Amy Powers."

"…Thank you Mr Armando…" The room was silent, you could hear a pen drop finally the witness spoke up.

"Well….No point in hiding it anymore…."

"Witness…?"

"It's true what you say Mr Wright…me and my sister were planning a switch for over a year now…It all started back over a year ago, my sister was tired of being with Gordon, but she had a lot of say in police matters so she didn't want to end things. Thats when I stepped in, I told her I could take her spot and she could leave, that away she could leave and still technically have a say in things…Well I started the affair and began my mission, it took over a year but I was finally ready to take my sisters place."

"Hm…"

"In order to get rid of my old self, we decided to make it look like I was killed, so thats why I bought the items, to make it look like I was killed. I cut my arm and drenched the bullet and shirt in blood, then we took a gun and shot the shirt to add a bullet hole. Finally so we didn't lose the bullet, we decided to put it inside a bottle of coldkiller X."

"I see, but what about the necklace and the ring?"

"They were both going to be used for the framing, but things didn't go right with them. Gordy found the ring and stuffed in it his pocket, obviously he was going to give it to Jane or rather me. After we lost the ring, we were going to use the necklace but we ended up losing that at the ball."

"Wel that explains setting up the murder, but why did Wilson hit Gordon?"

"My sister and Prosecutor Wilson had been seeing each other for two years at that point and Gordy didn't suspect anything, my sister had Wilson hit Gordy so create another weapon for the murder."

"But why hit the victim?"

"To eliminate him from the suspects, I would come out and declare publicly that Amy Powers was my sister, and that Gordy tried to fight off the murderer but was knocked out and lost his memory of the incident."

"But the victims fingerprints…"

"Yes, they were on the shovel, but should that be surprising? It was he shovel after all, all it did was help clear his name."

"But obviously things didn't go according to plan…"

"Yeah…Though I loved Gordy, the guilt of knowing I wasn't his wife was killing me. So that night on the prosecutors ball…I was going to kill myself…"

"…! Kill…yourself?!"

"Yes…with Cyanide…I brought some and put it in my drink but before I could drink…Gordy…..Gordy…."

"He drank it instead?"

"….yes…..It was so awful…."

"But what about the shovel and Edgeworths fingerprints on the bottle that contained cyanide?"

"That was Wilsons ideal…He decided to take all suspicion off of me by falsifying evidence, during Klaviers trial he knock the shovel into Edgeworths office, while he was there he took Edgeworths cold medicine and poured Cyanide into it and placed it at the scene of the crime…I cooperated….because I knew my sister would want me to….I'm sorry…." The court was now silent, the dark and eery truth had finally been revealed.

Finally the judge spoke up "Such a sad tale…So the death was accidental then?"

"Yes…."

"Hm….Mrs Powers, you will be tried for your crimes later, and will also receive help for your suicide thoughts…and Prosecutor Wilson will be tried as well."

Before the judge could continue though Phoenix spoke up "But why did Wilson pin the blame on Edgeworth?"

Amy looked at him and gave a sad smile "Because…he thought Edgeworth held him back from getting chief-prosecutor….thats why…."

"I see…"

Finally the judge spoke up again "It seems all questions have been answered, therefore this court finds the defendant, Miles Edgeworth…

 _NOT GUILTY!_

 _BANG!_

"Court is now adjourned!"

 _Defendants Lobby_

 _March 24, 4:30 PM_

Everybody celebrated in the defendants lobby as Phoenix had yet again won another case, this case gave him a lot of pressure because of who the defendant was but in the end Justic prevailed!

While Maya was celebrating, she looked and Phoenix and blushed "(Ok Maya, this is it! You can do it!) Hey…Nick?"

"Hm…Yes Maya?"

"You were amazing…out there like always…"

"Hehe thanks Maya, it means alot."

"And Nick I was thinking…maybe we could go out and eat to celebrate?"

"Sure Maya! Sounds good to me!"

"Awesome!…and uh Nick I have something to tell you…"

"Huh…? What is it?"

"I….I…."

"Maya…?"

"I lov-" Before Maya could finish her sentence, Edgeworth came up behind Phoenix and patted him on the back.

"Wright, you did admirable in there, It looks like I'm in your debt again."

"Haha it was nothing Edgeworth…Oh, Maya what were you saying?"

Maya had a very sad look on her face but smiled and nodded "Oh um…Nothing Nick…(Another chance…gone….)"

"Oh alright…hey Edgeworth you said your in my debt now right?"

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix confused "Uh…Yes…Why Wright?"

"How do you feel about a trip to Hazakura Temple?"

 **A/N:And it's over…The case is finally over…I have to say I know it's not the best case, but for my first time I think I did pretty good, then again I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anyway next chapter will be humor and fluff and we are taking a break from all the serious court-drama! So see you guys then and HAPPY TWO MONTH ANNIVERSARY TO TURNABOUT:GENDER!**

 **Author Responces**

 _NeonPancake-_ Honestly it's so much easier to write these with ace attorney music in the background for me haha, Indeed it felt rushed which I apologize for, it was mostly because this is my first court case and I rushed some things I'm afraid. Indeed, everybody loves the return of God- I mean Diego... Oh and here if your chocolate chips cookies :)

 _JordanPhoenix-_ While we have talked and I have explained about the lion metaphors, I'll say it again for everyone else. The lion metaphors are a reference to the fourth case of Trials and Tribulations, where Diego calls Mia kitten and mentions lions den. Indeed, it is great when you can make a OC people care about!

 _Mihoshi 2.0-_ Let me start off by apologizing on my behalf, as a writer it's horrible to know I potentially waisted your time with the first part of the trial. Let me explain somethings though and maybe you can forgive me, Indeed the first witness was annoying and yes I was going for that. But why he would co-operate with the blackmailer wasn't meant to be found out last chapter, so I apologize. With Diego, I wanted him to come off more nice and willing to fid the truth, since his whole motivation as a prosecutor was to defeat Wright, which again was the reasoning for him calling Wright "Trite" and after the last case of T &T when Godot finally accepts the truth, he calls Wright...well Wright, and again the lion references are because of case 4 of T&T. Indeed there is a unofficial translation on the web, so you can indeed play it. I also have Chocolate Chip and Lemon...and I have some raspberry around her somewhere.


	18. Court Record-Final(Spoilers for Case Fin

**A/N:Here is the final court record now that the case is over, WARNING:SPOILERS**

 _ **EVIDENCE**_

 **Mysterious Ring-** _Found by the Investigation Team, Bears Amy Powers prints, Was just used for a set up.  
_

 **Gordons Letter-** _A Letter addressed to someone named "Black Willow. Written by Gordon, but the extra PS was written by Jane Gordon_

 _Dear Black Willow_

 _I have the files you sent me, but I am curious about one thing. Meet me on the 21st, we can discuss this in my office._

 _-Gordon_

 _P S While your visiting I can take you to our secret place, my wife is currently out helping the Prosecutors so she won't know._

 **Detective Stones Testimony** _ **-"**_ _Klavier was a witness in his fathers trial. Prosecutor Wilson also was furious Gordon gave Gerald the Chief-Prosecutoring spot instead of him."_

 **Klaviers Decisive Testimony-** _A testimony spoken by Klavier during his fathers trial._

 **Chief-Prosecutor Bolick Testimony-** _"Klavier had no way of killing Gordon, He also has no motive. In fact It couldn't have been a fellow prosecutor."_

 **Gordons Threat Letter-** _A letter Franziska gave me after a...moment...Looks like a threat letter, Written by Simon Blackquil  
_

 _Dear Gordon._

 _I am still awaiting the One-Thousand dollars you owe me from our last visit. You have twenty-four hours to give it to me or I will have you know who take care of you._

 _ **A**_ **utopsy Report** _ **-** The Victim died around 9-10, death is believed to be by poison,bears a hit on the back of the head._

 **Red Solo Cup** _ **-** Traces of Poison were found inside and on the edge of the cup, Amy Powers was going to use it to kill herself but the victim grabbed it and drank it._

 **Blue Solo Cup-** _A cup at the victims house, the same as the ones at the prosecutors ball but blue._

 **Mysterious Necklace** _ **-** Bears the fingerprints of Amy Powers aka Black Willow, found in a drain pipe, was used for a set up._

 **Town Map** _ **-** A Map of the area, the Cosmos Space Center is circled. Can be picked up for free at Town Hall._

 **Willows Note** _ **-** A note written by Jane Gordon, was used for a set up._

 _Dear Gordy_

 _I just wanted to say I had a amazing night the other night, thank you greatly! You are one of the best things to ever happen in my life._

 _-Willow_

 **Edgeworths Testimony-** _"I had never complained about not getting the chief-prosecutor position, In fact I forgot I was Intern Chief-Prosecutor at times."_

 **Edgeworths Testimony 2-** _"I had not been with the victim any on the day of the murder, I was at Tres Bien, my office and The Prosecutors Ball with Perry that day"_

 **Bloody Shirt** _\- Bears Amy Powers Blood, bears a bullet hole, was used for a set up._

 **Bloody Bullet** _\- Bullet found in a bottle of Coldkiller X, was used for a set up._

 **Coldkiller X Bottle** _\- Found in a container, was empty with a bullet inside, was used for a set up._

 **Receipt** _-A receipt given to me, I can't recall from where though. Has orders for Blue Solo Cups, Coldkiller X and a .24 bullet. Was bought by Amy Powers for a set up._

 _ **Profiles**_

 _ **Phoenix Wright-**_ _Me, I'm a defense attorney who will go to any reasonable lengths for the truth._

 **Perry Wright-** _My "sister", I woke up one night as a female, While I'm back to normal I can't let anyone know of it._

 **Maya Fey-** _My assistant and the master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, Seems to have recently taken a interest in my future for some reason._

 **Pearl Fey-** _A gifted Spirit Medium who is also Maya's cousin, Still Insists that me and Maya are "Special Someones."_

 **Robin Newman-** _A gifted young man who loves art, for some reason he seems to think I'm scary._

 **Gerald Bolick-** _The Chief-Prosecutor, He seems like a kind-hearted man but I can't shake the feeling I have seen him before._

 **Miles Edgeworth-** _My Best friend and rival since Grade School, was declared not guilty for the murder of James Gordon.  
_

 **Franziska Von Karma-** _The daughter of the late-prosecutor Mafred and my apparent love interest._

 **Diego Armando-** _A former defense attorney, he loves coffee and seems to have recently took a interest in Lion metaphors._

 **Dick Gumshoe** _-Was the lead detective when Klavier was the defendant, somewhat clueless but has come through in the past._

 **Bobby Fulbright-** _A rookie Detective who fights in the name of Lady Justice, Became the lead detective when Edgeworth became the defendant._

 **April Stone-** _A rookie Detective who seems to admire my work, was one of the two co-detectives on the case when Klavier was the defendant._

 **Klavier Gavin-** _A rookie prosecutor who recently stated a rock band, his mother hated him.  
_

 **James Gordon-** _The victim, was the chief of police and also responsible for Gerald's Chief-Prosecutor position._

 **Jane Gordon-** Real name Jane Powers, _The victims wife, conspired a plan with her sister to replace herself. Whereabouts currently unknown._

 **Amy Powers-** _Was Interpol agent Black Willow, was going to replace her sister with herself, arrested for the accidental murder of James Gordon._

 **Simon Blackquil-** _A up and coming prosecutor who lives the way of the samurai_

 **Zeus** _-A Alligator living in a lake near the Cosmos Space Center, cared for by Blackquil_

 **Prosecutor** **Wilson-** _Was a senior prosecutor, arrested for assault on the victim._


	19. Chapter 16

A/N:Well we are back my friends! I'm happy to say this chapter will be taking a break from all the serious court drama!(It's been a while haha) I hope you guys enjoy and see you all at the bottom! :)

 **Prosecutors office- Chief Prosecutors room.**

 **March 24, 3:00 PM**

Chief-Prosecutor Bolick was sitting in his office in silence, he just finished watching the rest of the trial on the television. He was intrigued by Phoenix, He wondered how such a smart man was tricked by his now deceased sister all those years ago. The silence was broken with somebody walked into his room.

"Hm…? Oh it's you."

"Hmph, some greeting."

"Well it's not like I'm surprised your here, not that I exactly want you here…"

"Well thanks, but weather you want me here or not isn't important."

"Indeed, although I will say it's quite bold of you to be here right after the trial."

"It's not like that was me on trial, so why should I be of any danger?"

"He because Mr Wright did prove Interpol agent Amy Powers to be infact pretending to be her sister, and considering your relationship with her…"

"That is why I'm here, you promised me to get me out of this country!"

"I promised you nothing! I merely offered my assistance, which I shall obliged by….Speaking of which, I already have a route to the airport for you."

"…! Then how do I get there?"

"Talk to Prosecutor Portsman, he was reluctant at first, but who knew all it took was threatening him with his other 'profession'."

"I see…somehow I get the feeling you have something on everyone…Like me…"

"No not everyone, just the people I need…Speaking of which I'm not helping you out of this country because I want to, I'm doing it because you owe me once you get out!"

"Yes, I know. You want me to locate interpol agent Manny Hawthorne, trust me I'll do it."

"I know you will, cause if you back out I'll have you tracked down and arrested faster than you can blink…and I'll be sure to prosecute your trial so I know you will regret everything you have so far done!"

"Urk…Right…."

"Since thats clear, Prosecutor Portsman should be waiting for you downstairs…safe journeys…Mrs Powers…."

* * *

 **Hazakura Temple**

 **March 24 3:00 PM**

"I'm sure there is a reason you brought me to this miserably cold place Wright!?" Phoenix and Edgeworth walked up to Hazakura Temple, since Phoenix proved Edgeworth innocent, he owed him, so Phoenix was using this to his advantage.

"I need to talk to sister Bikini, but I can't be found by Iris. So I need you to distract her while I speak with her."

"Couldn't this have waited!? What is so important to you, that you would suffer through this accursed weather just to talk to that woman!?"

"It's um…A personal matter(A matter of how to stop turning into a woman actually.)"

"…I hope it's not to ask Iris hand for marriage, because you will have lost what respect I currently have for you!"

"What…? No, it's nothing like that!" Phoenix and Edgeworth continued to take jabs at each other until they finally reached Hazakura Temple gates, Edgeworth took a long sigh before speaking.

"Wright….I do not wish to spend all day here…..So I advise you to make this meeting quick!" Before Phoenix could answer, Edgeworth walked inside leaving Phoenix to find a good place to enter without being seen.

* * *

Edgeworth entered the main hall of the temple, there was some stew being made and a young nun was tending to it.

"Ahem…" The maid jumped before turning around, Edgeworth immediately recognized the maid as Iris. "Ah…Mrs Iris, It is nice to see you…"

"O-Oh, Mr Edgeworth. Welcome! It's a surprise to see you here."

"Well I heard you got out of prison, so I decided to pay you a visit."

"Oh that is very kind of you…Although I'm sorry to say, We weren't expecting anyone today, so I'm afraid I can't give you anything to eat…"

"Oh that is fine Mrs Iris, I have no plans to stay. I just wanted to talk with you since you are free."

"O-Oh I see…Well I'm glad you came, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me."

"There is no reason to thank me Mrs Iris, I was just doing what any lawyer should do."

"Well I still can't thank you enough…Um, I have some duties to attend to…Would you like to accompany me?"

"Hm…I suppose it wouldn't hurt(Wright, I hope you get done what you need to do)."

* * *

Phoenix ran around back of the temple, Phoenix jumped up to a open window and entered. He looked around and was able to locate Bikini folding some hoods in the corner of the room. He cleared his throat causing Bikini to jump.

"Oh! Why if it isn't Mr Wright, you must have worked on your sneak skills because I didn't even notice you come in."

"Haha…Yeah…Um sister Bikini, you're connected to the Fey family correct?"

"Why yes Mr Wright! I am apart of the branch family, why do you ask?"

"I have a situation…That I need assistance with…"

"I see, what is it Mr Wright?"

Phoenix explained his entire situation to Bikini who just listened in on the entire thing, closing her eyes and thinking among some of the key points Phoenix told her."So you see sister Bikini, I'm switching sexes everyday, and I have no ideal how to fix it."

"Hm…That is a interesting situation you have yourself in…"

"Do you know how to fix it? Or why it even started in the first place?"

"Well…I have read up on something like this before, It is a old spell that has only been scarcely recorded in history. However, the spell can only be done by somebody of the deceased, not only that they need someone of the living to assist them with it as well…"

"Then…Then…Why would someone make me switch between male and female?"

"That I do not know, it's not like it's lethal…However I have read up on a cure before…"

"Really? Then what is it?"

"…You're not going to like this, you need to get married twice, one as a male and one as a female…after both marriages, you will then be able to choose between male and female."

"I…Have…To…WHAT!?" Phoenix couldn't believe what he just heard and looked at Bikini who kept a very straight face.

"I'm afraid so Mr Wright…I will research up on it some for you…Here let me get iris an-"

 _HOLD IT!_

"Um…Sister Bikini, I don't exactly want Iris to know I'm here…"

"Huh? May I ask why Mr Wright?"

"It's just um…I want to move on from the past and um…"

"I understand Mr Wright, well don't you worry, just stay in here for now and I'll try to find some books to help you."

"Thank you Sister Bikini." Bikini left Phoenix in the room as she went to the library to research and help Phoenix. Phoenix just sighed as he sat down in a nearby chair. "Edgeworth…Please keep Iris occupied…"

* * *

Edgeworth and Iris walked and talked as Iris did her chores, Edgeworth didn't know how long Phoenix needed but decided he would give him two hours at most. Edgeworth and Iris crossed over and entered the Inner Temple which immediately caught Edgeworths eye.

"Um…I see you have redecorated the place…" Edgeworth walked around and saw that the Inner Temple was completely decorated, half of the place was filled to the brim with Gavineers merchandise, which had taken off after Klavier was declared Not Guilty and there first album came out right after. The other side was filled to the brim with items related to Phoenix, there were screenshots of him in court, old pictures of him and Iris(Disguised as Dalhia) at the university, newspaper articles and…a shrine?"

"Yeah, Bikini said we are getting a new Inner Temple so I'm using the old one for storage. I heard the gaivineers on the radio and bought all there stuff this morning, while I have been collecting things about Feenie ever since he became a lawyer Ha…I wish I could see him again…"

"Urk…Indeed(This girl…Has a problem…)"

"Um…Mr Edgeworth may I ask a question?"

"Um…I suppose so."

"You and Feenie…are friends right?"

"Um…Yes I believe you asked me the same question during your trial…"

"Yeah I was just checking…How is he doing?"

"Well…He is doing fine I suppose, he just won another court case after all…"

"Of course he did, Feenie is the greatest man to ever set foot on this earth…Does he…Ever talk about me?"

"Urk well…(I can't say no I suppose I would break her heart) Well…Yes, he does…"

"Really!? Oh I'm so happy! I talk about Feenie everyday…"

"…(This girl…Has a very unhealthy relationship for Wright…This could be a opportune time to leave and let Phoenix handle his obsessed fan…However Perry might not be happy with me to find out her brother was found murdered…I better change the subject and get out of this place myself.) So um…Iris, do you have any pets?"

"No I don't…do you Mr Edgeworth?"

"Yes, I have a dog, who was gifted to me by my friend Sally. I enjoy going to the dog park and running with him."

"Oh that sound wonderful Mr Edgeworth…I do wish I could have a pet though."

"I see…What kind of pet do you want Iris?"

"I would love to have a pet Phoenix…"

"A pet…Phoenix?(Even when I'm not talking about Wright…this girl is able to change the subject to him.)"

"Indeed…I would name it Jordan…Ah, I would love it and take care of it everyday…"

"(A Phoenix named Jordan? Sounds like the name of a fan fiction writer for birds…) Well You have very interesting taste in animals…"

"I thank you Mr Edgeworth…Oh! I have to go and help Sister Bikini move some clothes for her! Will you accompany me Mr Edgeworth?"

"Hm…I suppose…"

* * *

 **Prosecutors office- Chief Prosecutors room.**

 **March 24, 3:45 PM**

"Yes…I made all the necessary changes with Portman…Kill two birds with one stone I say…Alright will do…" Chief Prosecutor Bolick hung up his phone, he went back to his PC when someone walked into his room "Oh good evening."

"Good evening to you're self chief…It's quite nice out today."

"Indeed…Good job with the trial today…"

"Well The truth came out, so of course it was a good job."

"Haha, Well the Not Guilty verdict saved Prosecutor Edgeworth…I made a good choice in hiring you for that case…Even if I was a bit hard at the start."

Ha…! You were just doing your job…"

"Indeed…Although I found out something interesting…Phoenix doesn't have a sister…"

"Hm…Interesting…I wonder who this 'Perry' woman is then Ha…!"

"I get the feeling you know…I'm not overly concerned with it as of right now…I have other matters to attend to."

"Well, I have to refill my mug so I will leave you be…But a rule of mine is to ask my chief what he is doing when I leave…"

"Hmph…Just making a phone call to my dear friend Shelly…"

 **A/N:Apologies for the shorter chapter after such a long absence, I'll promise to make it up next chapter. Also a big thank you to my friend JordanPhoenix for some inspiration in this chapter.**

 **Author Responses**

I **ForgetMyNick-** Everybody believes in you Maya! She can indeed do this! I mean if your life goal was to read this...sorry for the wait :P

 **JordanPhoenix-** Yeah Edgey...It's like a Crossfire isn't it? Haha, anyway I'm glad you thought this had more twist than a disneyland roller coaster haha(I would love to go there actually haha.) I'm glad you liked the witness and Diego as well :)

 **Mihoshi 2.0-** Well I'm glad you enjoyed the final trial part, and I honestly haven't played PW vs PL, making it the only Phoenix Wright game I have never played. I'm glad your prediction was off because I don't want to be that predictable haha. Indeed there are some nice Mia and Diego stories out there. And alrighty here are ya cookies! Haha.

 **Akky-nee-chan-** I'm very glad it does :)


	20. Chapter 17

**A/N:Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of Turnabout:Gender! I want to let you all know with school and my personal life, I won't be able to get these chapters out as fast as during the summer and they won't be as long :( . I hope you all understand, and I hope you all enjoy :)**

Iris led Edgeworth across the newly built Dusky Bride, it had help stern ever since the lighting hit the old one, which was a relief to many patrons who visited the temple. Edgeworth was getting quite cold from being outside, and decided to strike up a conversation so he could find out when he would be going inside.

"Excuse me Mrs Iris?"

"Hm? Yes Mr Edgeworth?"

"I hate to intrude, but how long until we go inside of any relatively close buildings?"

"Well after I get the laundry I will be heading inside then, so maybe around thirty minutes, Mr Edgeworth."

"I see…" Edgeworth nodded as he kept walking, he felt his phone vibrate and he looked down to discover that he had gotten a weather alert from the local weather station. He saw that a severe snow front would be approaching soon, Edgeworth sighed and hoped that Phoenix would get done soon. Iris noticed the heavy sigh by Edgeworth and wondered what was wrong.

"Um… Is everything ok Mr Edgeworth?"

"Hm…? Oh yes, I just got a alert about a large cold front coming in."

"Oh yes, we were warned about the oncoming snow storm, that is why I am getting the laundry so early, so it won't get carried away in the weather."

"I see…Do you by chance know how long it will be until the cold front hits here?"

"Hm…Maybe around a hour."

"…! A hour!(Just how the hell am I supposed to get Wright out of here unseen by this lunatic fan of his, and make it off this blasted mountain in time?!)"

"Indeed, If you fear that you won't make it home in time, their is no need to worry. The guest bedroom is always prepared, and the severe weather should be cleared up by the morning."

"Hm…Very well(That might be the only option at this point…It's not like I had anything planned anyway…)"

"I do apologize for not warning you earlier, it slipped my mind."

"No need to apologize, we are all vulnerable to life's hardships…" Iris nodded as the two got off of the bride, it would be about a fifteen minute walk to to the laundry, Edgeworth was hoping Iris had the snowmobile with her, but atlas that did not seem like the case.

Edgeworth let out a quiet sigh as he followed Iris, she was humming lightly to herself, and Edgeworth could have sworn that he had heard the song somewhere before. "Please excuse me again Mrs iris, but the song you are humming sounds familiar…"

"Huh…? Oh, It's called 'The Guitars serenade' It's one of the songs released by the Gavineers…Or rather the only song they have currently released, but it's so good!"

"I see…You seem to have quite the fascination for them…"

"Oh it's because they are so good! Oh…They are the third greatest thing in my life…"

"…The third?"

"Yep Sister Bikini is second and Feenie~ is first!"

"I...see... While I am not one to usually question life choices, I find it rather odd that you value Wright over Sister Bikini."

"Well...It's because I love Sister Bikini like a mother...But I love Feenie like he is the light in my heart and the wind at my back...Aww...I can just picture us together as a old couple, sitting on a old rocking bench watching our grandchildren play."

"...I see...(Why can't I see Wright settling down with any girl?)"

"But enough about me Mr Edgeworth, do you have a special person in your life?"

"Hm...? Well...You could say that."

"Oh really! Who?"

"Well my father was incredibly special to me before he died, as much as I hate to admit it Manfred was a fatherly-like figure in his absence, even if his methods were somewhat harsh..."

"Um...Sorry for interrupting, but I meant is their a woman in your life?"

"Well, their is Franziska, who has been like a sister to me since I was young...I never knew my mother but..."

"Again...Sorry for interrupting, but I meant is their a woman you want to spend the rest of your life with, someone you want to marry?" Edgeworth could be seen growing a faint red to match his suit, while mostly from the fact that their was indeed a woman in his life, he was also turning red from the fact he had no ideal what iris meant.

"Er...Well I suppose their is someone..."

"Really? May I ask who?...Is it the master, Mystic Maya!"

"...! Maya? No I'm afraid not(I'm pretty sure her and Wright are a thing or something...) No I like a woman by the name of Mrs Perry Wright..."

"...! Wright...?!"

"Yes...She is Wrights err...Phoenix's sister."

"...! I didn't know he had a sister! I have to add this to my journal!"

"...You have a journal?"

"Of course! It's only about Feenie, it has everything from date of birth to his blood type!"

"I...see...(Oh dear...)"

* * *

Phoenix paced back and forth in the room, he had been debating on what to do if the only solution was to get married twice, would he live the rest of his life switching? Or would he go through with it? If he did, who would he marry? Franziska seemed to be the only girl interested in him, which he honestly didn't mind, and while Maya had confessed she liked him, he didn't know if she actually meant it or was just trying to get on 'Perry's' good side.

Then their was the issue of what man he would have to marry, he knew Edgeworth had shown interest in his other self, but could he really marry one of his best friends? Their was also Larry butz... Finally their was Simon, he had a cold exterior, but he seemed very nice and heartwarming on the inside.

Phoenix shook his head, he hoped Bikini would find something, anything... Finally Bikini came back inside of the room, causing Phoenix to quickly run to her.

"Sister Bikini! Did you find something? Anything?"

"Well I have both good news and bad news...Which do you want to hear first?"

"Well...I have to hear both...so give me the good news I suppose..."

"Well the good news is that there is a alternate way to reversing your current situation. What you have to do is find the person who is alive that assisted in the curse, and force them to tell you which deceased person initiated the curse. After that you must have a spirit medium summon said deceased person and have them undo the curse." Phoenix let out a long sigh, while it wasn't the easiest job in the world, he still had another way to undo this interesting curse.

"I see...Wait...What's the bad news?"

"The bad news... If you can not undo the curse in a year...Then it will be outright impossible to reverse the curse..." Phoenix froze and stared at Sister Bikini, While he was happy to have another way to reverse the curse, he now had a time limit to the damn thing!

"One year huh...? Well Then I better get out of here and start investigating!...Thank you Sister Bikini, you helped alot."

"I'm glad to help Mr Wright, but I'm afraid to say I can't let you leave."

"Huh...? Why not?"

"Their is a horriable cold front coming in, you wouldn't be able to make it home before it hit. Do not worry though, I have a guest room already set up for you! You can stay in their all night and quietly leave in the morning...and do not worry I'll make sure that Iris does not notice you."

"Alright...thank you(Edgeworth has more than likely already left, I guess I'll walk to the train station tomorrow...)"

"Anytime Mr Wright! The room is number thirty-three, I already made sure that it is ready for you."

"Alright thank you..."

* * *

"Hm..." Edgeworth was walking with Iris back up to Hazakura temple, the climate was getting much colder thanks to that cold front, and Edgeworth didn't paticually like the cold. Iris noticed Edgeworth was shivering and spoke up.

"Um...I can go ahead and give you your room for the night if you want Mr Edgeworth...We keep the rooms at around Sixty degrees."

"(Sixty? If I was her I would put it at Eighty...) Yes, I would like that very much Mrs Iris."

"Alright, room thirty-three is unoccupied, you can spend the night their."

"Thank you...(I hope Wright has already left, I know how much he hates the cold and how Perry would be worried sick if Wright was fond froze to death here.)"

 _ **A/N:I know It wasn't very long, I apologize :( With school it took me 2 weeks just to write this much!(Not even kidding)**_

 _ **Author**_ ** _Responses_**

 ** _JordanPhoenix-_** _Yeah I was actually wondering if anyone would get her reference :P I don't know what you're talking about, a writer named JordanPhoenix would totally write about birds Lol. I will consider this retribution, considering you made me do that twice!_

 ** _Akky-nee-chan-_** _Haha, well you are going to enjoy the next chapter very much then ;)_

 ** _Johnathan123-_** _I'm currently re-writing the story_

 ** _IForgotMyNick-_** _Haha she is a really great writer isn't she! :) iris and Mia eh? Not bad not bad, Not saying you're right but it's a good theory. And Yay, Shelly! Everybody loves the serial killer!_

 ** _Mihoshi 2.0-_** _I don't think anybody is as bad as Matt! I mean getting married twice isn't bad, it's not like it's the same person right? xD_

 ** _Pick1les-_** _I'm glad you enjoy and that is the greatest pun ever! xD_


	21. Chapter 18

_**A/N:Apologies for being gone for a while guys, with school and the such I don't have much time to write, but I want you all to know I love every single one of you who tune in and you guys are the reason I write! Anyway enjoy :)**_

Phoenix walked down the hallways of the temple, the darkness was already overtaking the temple, and with that snowstorm about to hit, Phoenix knew it was just best to stay in his room all night.

He stumbled around for his phone in his pocket, he wanted to call Maya and inform her he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. He did care for her after all…Not in a romantic way he told himself, just as a big brother kind of way. He finally found his phone and dialed the office.

The phone rang for several minutes until it eventually reached the answering machine, "Huh? Thats kinda weird, I thought Maya would be in the office. I wonder where she is?"

* * *

 _With Maya_

"Um…Are you sure this is a good ideal detective Gumshoe?" Maya and Gumshoe looked at the abomination that was cooking on Gumshoe's stove, he had asked Maya to come over to assist in a science project of some sorts and she happily agreed(Anything to get her mind off of Nick.)

"Of course Pal! The box said to mix all the ingredients and then heat at boiling temperature for ten minutes!" Gumshoe gave a inward chuckle, though Maya still kept her concerned face. Finally the timer rang and Gumshoe carefully removed the pot from the stove.

"So um…Detective, what exactly are we making?"

"Well pal it's a love potion!" Maya gave a confused look to Gumshoe who kept his goofy expression on.

"A…love potion…As in a potion to make someone love you?"

"Yeah pal!…Although in this case I'm using it to cure my love for instant noodles!"

"Love for instant noodles?"

"Yep! I eat them all the time, so I figured I would make this and drink some, so that away the first food I see I will fall in love with it instead!"

"I…see…(Does this thing even work on food?)" Gumshoe lifted the lid off of the pot and Maya could have sworn she saw a skull lift up from the pot when he did. Finally he gently poured some into one of the nearby cup, causing the cup to slightly melt.

"Um…Here Pal! Give it a sip first!" Gumshoe gave a chuckle as Maya looked at him horrified, he asked her to do what!?

"What? It's your love potion why don't you try it?"

"Well um…I just want to make sure it works pal! Since you don't have any romantic relationships of the sort right now I figured you wouldn't mind giving it a try!"

"What! What do you mean I don't have any romantic relationships currently going on!? Are you implying I'm not attractive?!"

"What? No I'm not suggesting that pal!" Maya was fuming, In her mind Gumshoe just said she wasn't attractive enough to score herself a romantic partner! Well she would show him!

"Well guess what? I can score myself a romantic partner! Here give me that stupid cup!"

"I-It's ok pal you don't have t-"

"Give me it!" Maya grabbed the cup out of Gumshoe's hand and looked down into it, she was sure this stuff was from Hell itself but she didn't care! She was going to show Gumshoe! She held her nose as she downed the cup, after it was all gone she dropped the cup and started gagging like a mad man.

"Hey um Pal, are you ok?"

"I'm *Cough* Fine…Here give me something to drink!" Gumshoe looked around his kitchen frantically trying to find something, finally he looked over and saw some old coffee sitting on the counter and handed it to Maya.

"Here pal! Try this!" Gumshoe gave Maya the cup and she instantly drank the entire coffee, despite the face it was colder than the North Pole. Maya slowly lifted herself up from the coffee with a small smile starting to form on her face. "Um…Pal, are you alright?"

"Yeah…Hey Gumshoe…What flavor is this?"

"Huh? Oh thats um Blend #107 I believe pal…"

"I see…Who made this?"

"Well um, Prosecutor Godo- I mean Prosecutor Armando Pal, he was over the other day and must have left it behind." Maya gave a full on smile with a small blush forming.

"I…see, where is Prosecutor Armando right now?"

"Uh…He should be over at the prosecutors office, why do you want to know pal?"

"Haa….Just wondering…Thanks for letting me help you Detective Gumshoe, I hope we can work together again~" Maya giggled as she skipped out of Gumshoe's kitchen, a second later he heard the door open and close.

Gumshoe looked over at the instructions for his love potion and read them aloud "After potion is completed, the first thing your mouth touches is what you shall fall in love with, if somebody else had their mouth on it then you shall fall in love with that person…Oh…Pal…."

* * *

 _With Phoenix_

"Eh, I'm sure she's fine." Phoenix opened the door to his room and looked around, the room was relatively small with a lone bed in the middle of the room that seemed big enough for two people…If even that…. Phoenix went over to the corner of the room and pulled his shoes off, if he was going have to spend the night their might as well get comfortable.

Phoenix decided to also take his jacket off and throw it on the ground, he looked at his arms and made a mental note to work out some more. Phoenix threw his tie on the ground and looked outside, the storm was already setting in so it was going to be a cold night. Phoenix went over and turned the lantern on for some light and heat.

He sat down on the bed and figured Bikini would be in soon with some dinner(She did promise some!) He closed his eyes for a moment to think over his current situation until he heard the door open, he was expecting it to be Bikini but to his surprise it was Edgeworth.

"Huh? Edgeworth, why are you still here?"

"I could ask the same for you Wright, I was under the impression you had accomplished your goals and was long gone."

"Same here Edgeworth, I figured after I left you just set on home, not even worrying about Iris."

"Really Wright, what kind of man do you think I am? A gentleman always follows through on a promise to a friend…Even the most stupid of them."

"Uh right, anyway how was Iris?"

"She was…Well, her affection has not died down, that I can assure you."

"Uh great…"

Edgeworth looked over the bed Phoenix was sitting on and gave a deep sigh "I..see we are going have to share the bed…Just fantastic Wright."

"Well it could be worse, it could only be big enough for one of us."

"In that case you would be sleeping on the floor!"

"What!? Why do I have to sleep on the floor!?"

"Because I would not risk getting my clothing the least bit dirty, the fact I have to sleep in my current garment's is honestly torture within itself."

Phoenix just gave a long sigh, "(Of course Edgeworth would worry about his garments of all things, well it's not like it could get much wo-)"

Phoenix then realized something, if Edgeworth was going to be sleeping in the same room as him then…! "Wright, are you alright? You're all of a sudden acting like you have seen a ghost!"

"Edgeworth I um…I have to go talk to Sister Bikini!"Phoenix immediately got up and ran to the door but was stopped by Edgeworth's hand.

"Wright, If you leave this room, won't Iris see you?" Phoenix mentally face palmed, of course, if Iris saw him then well…

"Uh…Don't worry Edgeworth, It's in a closed building, I can use the walls to hide! It's what I did when I had to escape the girls locker room!" Phoenix then opened the door and ran out leaving Edgeworth by his lonesome.

"I swear Wright is…Wait, did Wright just say he had to escape the girls locker room!?"

* * *

—-

Phoenix silently crept down the hallways of the temple, the snowfall had intensified outside which resulted in the place being even colder than usual! Phoenix mentally cursed himself for taking his jacket off and peeled around a corner, and their he saw Iris working on what he presumed to be dinner. He couldn't let her see him, but he didn't know how else he would be able to get to Bikini.

Although as if on cue, Bikini walked through the door carrying some ingredients and handed them over to Iris.

"I suppose Mr Edgeworth will be getting some of the stew tonight sister Bikini?"

"Hm…? Oh yes I forgot you told me he was staying here for the night, that is correct Iris, Mr Edgeworth will be having dinner with us, although in his room alone I'm afraid."

"Yes of course, he is a very private man after all." Iris began humming to herself as she started putting the ingredients into the pot, Bikini started assisting her but stopped when she saw Phoenix around the corner beckoning for her.

"Um…Iris dear, I have to take care of something, please finish the soup for me."

"Of course sister Bikini." Bikini quickly ran around the corner and into Phoenix, who backed up a little so Iris couldn't see him.

"Mr Wright? Why are you out of your room? What with the snow fall and Iris…"

"Yes yes I know, it's just um…Remember how I change every night?"

"Well yes, that is the whole reason your here, is it not?"

"Yes it is, and the thing is, I'm kinda sharing a room with Edgeworth and…you know…" It took Bikini a minute to realize what Phoenix meant, but immediately clasped her hands over her mouth when she did.

"Oh Yes, of course Mr Wright! I understand, here let me run to the restroom and grab something real quick!" Bikini quickly ran off to the restroom, leaving Phoenix all by his lonesome. He peeled around the corner and noticed Iris was still tending to the soup, he kept his watch on her the entire time Bikini was gone, lest he be sentenced to a faith worth than death, a lovestruck woman.

Finally Bikini returned holding a bottle of some kind of pills and smiled at Phoenix "Um…Sister Bikini what are those in your hand?"

"These are special Kurain spiritual pills, taking one will mute the curse on you for one night only. Of course I suppose you will only be here for tonight anyway, their is one left so I'm ok with letting you take them."

"Oh thank you Sister Bikini, this is just what I need!"

"Oh no problem Mr Wright, it's the least I could do!" Phoenix gave a small nod as he quickly ran back to his room to avoid Iris, Bikini began walking back when she had a quick thought "Hm…I hope I grabbed the right bottle, if I gave Mr Wright the wrong one then that will only make his female self more outgoing…Nah, I'm sure I gave him the right one."

* * *

—

Phoenix quickly open the door to the room and closed it back when he was inside, Edgeworth was leaning back against the bed drinking tea and reading the newspaper(How Edgeworth had gotten tea and a newspaper was any ones guess).

Phoenix quickly went over to his jacket and pulled out a bottle of water from his pocket, he took the last pill out of the bottle and plopped it in his mouth before downing some water with it. Edgeworth never looked up but he did speak "Wright, must you make so much noise? I am trying to read about a new book called "Filling the Void", it looks rather interesting."

"Uh, sorry Edgeworth, I was just taking um…cold medicine…yeah…."

"Well whatever you are doing please quiet it down, I am trying to concentrate." Phoenix just sighed as he pulled out a Steal Samurai comic and plopped against the bottom of the bed to begin reading. The pair sat their in silence, until finally Bikini came in with their supper.

Phoenix and Edgeworth both thanked her as they took their bowls and began eating, the light on the lantern began to die down, and clock struck ten at night. Phoenix and Edgeworth both sighed as they laid their bowls on the table next to them, then they looked at each other.

"Wright…I hope you realize you are not sleeping directly next to me."

"What? Then where will I sleep then?"

"Easy, We shall take sides, I shall have the top of the bed while you can have the bottom. Their are two pillows so I see no harm in it."

"Yeah I guess…But I don't exactly want to sleep next to your feet."

"Either you sleep at the bottom of the bed, or you sleep on the floor. Either way your not sleeping directly beside me, I don't want to be the victim of sleeping beside you."

Phoenix grumbled as he grabbed a pillow and placed it on the bottom of the bed, he loosened his shirt and pulled his socks off as he climbed under the covers and laid down onto his pillow. Edgeworth did the same and laid down as well, although he was going to make sure he was comfortable "Wright, do you really have to place your atrocious feet right next to me?"

"It's not like your feet are sunshine and roses either Edgeworth!" Edgeworth just gave a small muttered as he positioned his head on the pillow and turned away.

"(Ugh, sleeping right next to Wrights feet is horrible…Their is no way this night is going to get better. Not unless the Steal Samurai himself came and saved me.)".

* * *

—-

 _Later in the night._

Edgeworth tossed and turned in his sleep, while he was accustomed to sleeping in places other than his own bed, he wasn't accustomed to sleeping in below freezing temperatures! Edgeworth awoke panting heavily from the cold, he could easily see his breath and feel the air hit against his skin. He wondered why he had gotten so cold until he realized that Phoenix had taken all the cover and had encased himself in a cocoon with them, much to Edgeworth's dismay.

"Oh the love of…Wright!" No answer "Wright, why in the blazes did you take all of the-…Huh?" Edgeworth noticed something when he turned his head over and saw phoenix's foot. It looked…different…It seemed smoother, their seemed to be no hairs on it and…it had a manicure? "What in the blazes? When did Wright learn how to take care of his feet?"

Edgeworth moved a bit closer, he looked Wright's foot over and noticed how it seemed to had taken a entirely different shape, Edgeworth rubbed his eyes wondering if he was dreaming the entire thing. He slowly removed the covers from Wright and then he saw Wright's legs. They were perfectly shaven, and seemed softer than a babies bottom, Edgeworth again rubbed his eyes thinking he was sleeping.

"Alright now…This is….Unexpected, did Wright go and get a full makeover while I was asleep?…Then again, maybe Iris found him and done this to him…for whatever reason…." Edgeworth looked up at Phoenix's face and noticed…long black hair? Just when did he not have spiky hair? Edgeworth more confused than ever gently nudged Wright tying to awake him, and thats when he heard a very soft, feline yawn that froze Edgeworth. "What in the blazes? That didn't sound like something Wright…or any man for that matter would ever make."

Edgeworth gently got out of bed and quietly walked around the over side to see just what in the blazes was going on, when he finally got to the other side though he froze when he saw Wrights face "No it…What?"

Edgeworth was jaw struck to see none other than Perry curled up under the covers, quietly snoring like the little angel she was. Edgeworth struggled for words and started back up, along the way he slipped on Wright's jacket falling down onto the floor making a thud.

Perry moved a bit before opening her eyes and seeing Edgeworth on the floor, crimson red and looking like he just saw a ghost. "Edgeworth…? What are you doing?"

Edgeworth just stayed still as he looked at Perry, and made eye contact making him blush even more "(It…It can't be….Perry but how…? I thought Wright was…) How…Did you get here?"

"Huh…? What do you mean? I'v been here all night."

"(All night? Was this some kind of set up by Wright? Did he know about the snowstorm and set this all up so I would just get with his sister? If so…Then I should thank him later…But now I need to figure out what the hell to do!) Uh…You been here all night Perry?"

"Hm…?(Perry, why is he brining her up of all ti-)" Phoenix, or rather Perry caught herself in her thoughts and immediately got wide eyed, she looked down and sure enough, she was no longer Phoenix Wright the dunce lawyer. She was now Perry Wright, the apparently sexy lawyer. She panicked a bit when she realized what this looked like "Um..well you see…"

Perry struggled for words but that all ended when her eyes locked with Edgeworth, she grew a tint of red and was lost "(Wow…His eyes are….So alluring…Has Edgeworth always been this dreamy?….WAIT? WHAT AM I THINKING I HAVE TO SOMEHOW GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION)"

Despite Phoenix trying to argue himself(Herself?) Her body arose from the bed and slowly made her way over to Edgeworth who was looking over her half-undressed body, she bent down onto her knees and looked Edgeworth into the eyes, making both of them grow red. "Miles….Did I ever tell you…How dreamy you are(NO…PLEASE GOD SAVE ME, IS MY BODY ACTING LIKE THIS?)"

"Uh…No I don't think you ever did…(Don't panic Edgeworth, Don't Panic Edgeworth, Don't Panic Edgeworth, FOR THE LOVE OF THE STEAL SAMURAI DON'T PANIC EDGEWORTH!)"

Perry got closer to Edgeworth touching foreheads, mouths inches from each other "Well…I should have…."

Despite the protesting in her mind from her other self, despite Edgeworth being redder than Furio, despite the snowy weather, Perry didn't care. She leant forward and locked her lips with Edgeworth's.

 _ **Author Responses**_

 **JordanPhoenix-** _I''m glad you liked the Iris personality I decided to fresh out I had a lot of fun with that! Indeed Nick is incredibly foolish fool who is horrible with women, yet his female side is quite the opposite it seems XD and indeed it was genius! Also yeah Edgeworth is incredible daft(Would you believe I got that from Trials and Tribulations? XD)_

 **Akky-nee-chan-** _Hm...I guess that is possible, it was never directly stated it had to be with different people...Hm, Nice you would make a great Ace Attorney lawyer :P_

 **Mihoshi 2.0-** _X3 Phoenix has the worst of luck out of anybody, Of course his female side would come out like a time like this! Also I guess Alba would fit into that category, but honestly I kinda saw him as the villain from the start._

 **IForgetMyNick-** _I could see Nick trying to escape, but no he decided to trust a old women and her pills XD. I thank you for the concern, I have actually found time to write at school X3. Those are not bad particularly paring, I'm not going to say if any of them were right but I will say it's not bad :P And the Dalhia thing isn't a bad ideal either...Although I don't think it's Gregory XD_


	22. Chapter 19

_A/N: Hey guys it's been awhile hasn't it? I greatly apologize, I intended to get a new chapter out last month but the Holidays got the best of me and then when I was working on a new chapter for my collab with JordanPhoenix, I injured my hand which delayed that, which resulted in this being delayed! Despite that I greatly thank you all for tuning in, we are at chapter 19 so I guess after this only about 10 chapters will be left before this gets wrapped up. Again I thank all of you and i hope you enjoy this chapter! Also side note but I have changed when a character thinks from being in parentheses to italics to make it easier to read, hope you all enjoy the change._

 _Prosecutors Office_

Maya Fey had been a lot of things in her life, she was a spirit medium, the assistant of the famous lawyer Phoenix Wright, she had been a murder suspect twice, she was the new master of the Kurain and she also had her little cousin to take care of. Never did anybody think she would be going for her deceased sister's lover though.

Maya happily skipped along the sidewalks on her way to the prosecutor's office, despite the fact that clouds had moved in and the wind was picking up, her mood was still as happy as ever. While to the average eye it seemed like she was just happy for no reason, Maya actually had a reason, a good reason...To her anyway.

Thanks to Gumshoe's love potion she had fallen helplessly in love with the coffee addict prosecutor Diego Armando, true he used to date his sister and he constantly played with Maya while she was younger, none of that mattered right now to Maya, what mattered was the present, and the present told her that Diego Armando was the perfect man for her.

She skipped into the dull prosecutor's office and looked around the place hadn't changed at all with the only people there being in business suits and the only noise was business chatter and the overhead ceiling fan. Maya skipped happily to the reception desk which held a old woman who was talking on the phone, Maya waited patiently for several minutes but the old hag didn't seem like she was going to end her conversation anytime soon.

Maya puffed her cheeks out in annoyance and turned to look around, she needed to ask someone she knew where Diego's office was, but she didn't see anybody that she personally knew.

That is until she saw a certain whip loving prosecutor walking across the room with a look of annoyance on her face. Maya didn't exactly want to confront Franziska at this very moment but if it meant finding out where the man who would take her away was then she had to take the risk.

Maya quickly skipped over to Franziska to catch up with her, when she got right behind her she spoke up because she didn't dare touch her "Um, Miss Von karma do you have a moment?"

Franziska turned around and could be heard groaning when she saw that the person who had called her was that insolent brat Maya Fey "Hmph, what does a fool like you want?"

Maya hated being called anything but her name when it came to people like Franziska but she didn't say anything to anger the german "I was wondering if you could tell me where Diego Armando's office is?"

Franziska continued eyeing Maya before sighing "Hmph, why does a fool like you need to know where prosecutor Armando's office is? Shouldn't you be home playing with your dolls instead of being in a grownup building like this?"

Maya balled her fist up but didn't let her anger get the best of her, she had to remember Franziska was like this to everyone, all because she was raised in a household where nothing but perfection was allowed "Well it's...Because um...I just need to see him for a personal matter!"

Franziska noticed the small blush on Maya's face and inwardly laugh " _How cute, this child seems to have grown a stupid teenage crush on the coffee prosecutor, no matter she is too foolish to understand that me allowing her to see the man would be a waste of his and her time_ Hmph, If the matter is not business related then I have no reason to tell you where his office is!"

Maya puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and balled her fists even harder, she wasn't going to let this demonic woman keep her away from her man "Miss Von Karma...Please, I need to urgently see him."

"Like I said if the matter is not business related then I'm afraid I ca-"

"Who the hell cares if it's business related or not? Just tell me where his damn office is!" Maya shouted at Franziska which earned the looks of the people in the lobby, Franziska remained calm though while she glared Maya in the eye.

"Just what exactly is so damn important that you feel the need to raise your voice? Did your foolishly parents not teach you basic manners when you were little?"

Maya clenched her teeth, Franziska had no right to mention her parents, especially since… "I know basic manners...It's just…"

"Just what you foolish fool?"

"It's just that I'm In love with him alright!" Maya yelled out to the entire lobby while she glared back at Franziska, everybody in the lobby had taken interest in what was happening but didn't dare move because of Franziska's reputation of whipping people.

Franziska smirked when Maya uttered those words, again to her, what did this fool know about love anyway? "Hmph, how can someone your age know anything about love? Especially since you spent most of your life in a village anyway?"

"You're the same age as me you know? Also I know plenty about love! I don't how someone like you who grew up in a house and wasn't allowed to do anything fun would know about love though!"

Franziska deeped her glare at Maya, how dare this child tell her she never did anything fun! "How dare you say I never had fun when I was growing up you fool! My fun comes from seeing my enemies in pain and I feel joyful whenever the idiotic judge reads the guilty verdict! Besides the age you speak of is merely a number, in terms of maturity I am years ahead of you child."

"Years ahead? I think not, I have seen plenty of times where you display the same kind of behavior as me! Like whenever you fawn over Nick!"

Franziska immediately grew a deep red when Maya spoke and looked at the girl with bewilderment "How did you!?...What proof do you have for this outlandish accusation!?"

Maya smirked "The blush on your face and the way your acting is a pretty good accusation for me right now don't you think?"

Franziska put both hands on her whip and started twisting it, this fool had somehow played her for a fool! "You foolish child you...None the less, Phoenix Wright is a sophisticated man who is ready for a woman like me. Prosecutor Armando would rather drink coffee all day than deal with a foolish child like you!"

Maya inwardly laughed, Nick a sophisticated man? Oh give her a break, he is anything but! "You make me laugh Franziska if you think Nick is more ready for a woman that Diego, you must be really delusional if you think that!"

"You insolent child! If you really think that coffee drinker is more ready for a woman than that fool Phoenix Wright, you are a bigger fool than he is!" While the women continued to go at each other, neither noticed that a certain prosecutor had been called down to handle the situation.

"Ha...Just why exactly is the little kitten and the cougar yelling at each other out in the open? Surely the two cats could come to a conclusion?" The two woman stopped arguing and looked over to see that Diego Armando was standing over by the stair case.

Maya looked away shyly and blushed before whispering "Little kitten…"

Franziska on the other hand had a look of rage on her face as she stared at the prosecutor "Cou-COUGAR!?"

Diego walked over to the two woman and smirked "So what pray tell are you two cats are fighting about? It must be quite a stir for prosecutor Bolick to send me of all people down to take care of it."

Franziska and Maya rambled over top of each trying to explain the situation, to the normal human, it sounded like they were just saying nonsense, but Diego was able to pick out all the details and laughed when the two were finished.

"So is this what this catfight is really about?" Franziska folded her arms and huffed before nodding while Maya shyly turned away and nodded as well, Diego gave another small chuckle before speaking "Ha...Well Cougar, I'll take this little kitten off your hands for you, I'll talk to her in my office about the entire situation."

Franziska glared at Deigo at the mention of her nickname while Maya grew a deep red when Diego placed his hand on her shoulder and led her to his office with all the onlookers turning away when Diego glared at them.

* * *

 _Prosecutors Office-Diego's Office_

Diego led Maya into his office and pulled out a chair for her to sit on, the office was like any other with a desk in the middle surrounded by personal belongings, although the smell of coffee lingered in the air.

Diego went behind his desk and sat in his chair and poured himself a new cup of coffee, the two then sat in awkward silence, with Diego smirking and waiting for Maya to speak, while Maya just fidgeted and kept looking at the ground.

Diego, realizing Maya wouldn't be speaking anytime soon, decided to break the ice after taking a sip of his coffee "So little kitten, care to tell me about this feelings of yours?"

Maya fidgeted before mumbling to herself, she looked up a little but immediately pushed her head back down when she met Diego's eyes, she decided to try to speak to break the ice "Um….Well um…"

"Come on little kitten, I don't speak um…."

"Well um...The thing is….I...like...you…."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that little kitten, it would help if you spoke up a little bit."

Maya pushed her head up all the way and looked Diego directly in the eyes, she grew a deep red but was able to keep her head up "I…..Like you….Alot…."

Diego closed his eyes but kept his smirk, he took another sip of his coffee before placing it back down on his desk "I see….Listen little kitten...You don't want to get involved with guys like me." Maya saw Diego lose his smirk for a minute before regaining it "Because the thing is...People who get involved with people like me….get hurt in more ways than one."

Maya could see a hint of sadness and regret when Diego spoke these words, she knew what he was referring to, but she also knew none of it was his fault "Diego...everything that happened in the past with my sister and...you...None of it was your fault!"

Diego gave a small chuckle before leaning back in his chair and gazing at his roof "In a way it isn't my fault….But in a way it is my fault...I let my guard down when I was interviewing that demon all those years ago… Because of that I was put into a coma for years and the love of my life….your sister….was murdered."

Maya felt a hint of pain in Diego's voice, but she knew there was so much more he was hiding than that faint hint, he was hiding years of pain and regret that only recently was healed...and even then, it's a wound so deep that it will take a considerable amount of time for the healing to fully take effect.

Maya reached over and placed her hand on Diego, he didn't flinch he just kept looking at his roof "It's funny...I can deal with everyone from the cougar prosecutor to my boss...Yet none of them, no matter how many times they told me the past wasn't my fault, I never believed...Yet for some reason...I feel like I can truly believe your words...Maya…."

Diego looked down and met eyes with Maya who smiled at him, for once Diego gave a legit honest smile back. "The reason for that is because the past isn't your fault, we all make mistakes, and we have two choices...We can either run away from them...Or we can admit we made a mistake and do our very best to build upon that mistake."

Diego gave a small chuck;e "Ha...To think, someone like you would give me such advice, you have come along way since you were just a little one...little kitten."

Maya blushed but didn't look away, she stayed locked with Diego eyes "Hehe...well, I grew up...But just a little bit."

The two shared a laugh, Diego went to grab his coffee but accidentally overlapped his hand with Maya since she was going to grab it for him. The two of them looked down at their hands, Maya blushed while Diego had a faint pink on him but neither withdrew their hands. "Little kitten...Your hands are quite soft…"

"Th-Thank you...Despite your look, your hands are quite smooth." The two looked at each other again and got entranced in each other's eyes, Maya got out of her seat and was starting to lean across the desk, with Diego not moving.

When Maya was a few inches away from Diego's face, he smirked "Ha...You resemble your sister in so many ways, in terms of looks and personalities...And that's why I avoided you at times." Maya gave Diego a curious look "I didn't want to be reminded of the past, but when I talk with you I realize that you may resemble your sister...But you're not her, you are your own person." Diego leaned in a little closer to Maya "...Kitten." Diego closed the gap between the two and locked lips, where the two stayed, embraced with each other in the quiet office.

* * *

 _With Phoenix_

Edgeworth eyes went wide as Perry had locked lips with him, he just sat their startled as her lips stayed on his and he could feel her tongue entering his mouth. While Edgeworth wasn't a stranger to women or kissing for that matter, he had never kissed a girl who he had actual feelings for.

Edgeworth eventually closed his eyes trying to enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity, but one thing that kept him for doing that was why was Perry her? While it's possible it was all a setup from the start, where was Phoenix and what was he currently doing? Also did he know about the snowstorm, and that's why he wanted to go to this accursed place today?

Perry eventually pushed herself off of Edgeworth were was now as red as his suit, Perry was a deep red while Edgeworth wasn't much better. The two continue to stare at each other in deep silence, finally Edgeworth broke the silence "Um...Perry...That was um...Wow…"

Perry turned away shyly and blushed "Thank you...That was...amazing to me as well…"

Edgeworth and Perry continued to sit in silence before eventually Perry leaned down and laid her head on Edgeworth's chest, his blush deepened but he didn't deny her. Edgeworth wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled onto him, the two of them stayed like this for quite a while.

The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the wind outside, Perry had fallen back asleep on Edgeworth and her cute light snoring could also be heard. Edgeworth on the other hand was still awake and just looked across the room at the bed.

This, in truth, was to good to be reality for Edgeworth, and that was what worried him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right and none of this should actually be happening right now. He sighed as he laid his head on the wall behind him, he closed his eyes hoping to drop into sleep but to no avail.

Edgeworth knew that as soon as this storm was over that he would be heading back home, and he would need all the sleep he could get so he could get home in one piece. Edgeworth sighed and decided that the best course of action would be a good stroll around the place.

Edgeworth gently picked Perry up and layed her on the bed, he covered her all the up so she wouldn't get cold and placed a kiss on her head. He then grabbed his jacket and slipped on along with his shoes.

Edgeworth stared at the long dark halls, somehow he knew that the answer he was looking for was here, and he was hell bent on figuring out the mystery.

 _Author Responses_

 _JordanPhoenix: Everybody loves face full of feet right? Lol, I agree though Edgy should totally read filling the void, I bet he would totally love it. As for the love potion, I was watching Disney channel when writing the last chapter and I got the ideal from their XD_

 _Mihoshi 2.0: I can see your point about Edgeworth, he would totally wait for the right person. As for Phoenix, his luck is horrible X3 which makes it all the more fun for us! As for Maya it seems her and Diego are going to live happily ever after, I mean that's it ends right?...Right!?_

 _Yeah I did kinda think Alba was bad but I can see why you wouldn't suspect him._

 _IForgotMyNick: Amazing pun aside, It is amazing the dang thing worked! Leave it to Gumsoe to find a working love potion XD_

 _As for Nick sneaking into the girls locker room, I always though he done something like that when he was younger because he just seems like somebody who would that for the fun of it._

 _As for Maya, I won't say much because I don't want to spoiler, but I'm going to take that Pearls and Mia scene into consideration XD_

 _I won't go into detail of who it might be, but I'll let you to continue to theorize :)_

 _Guest: Well I mean it's not everyday you get to drink a love potion._

 _SkyiesTheLimit:As I said it's not everyday you get to drink a love potion_

 _Akky-nee-chan: Let the shipping commence! I am now pleasing all the WrightWorth fans!(To a degree)_

 _MrThunderKid: I don't mind, I'm glad you like the story and I agree it's not everyday you see a story as weird as this XD_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Hey Guys I know it's been a while since I write and I apologize greatly for that, it's just that a lot of things have happened in my life recently that has stopped me from being able to write and again I apologize. Despite that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always reviews are welcomed. Huge thanks to the amazing author JordanPhoenix for proofreading, you need to go read her stories…No really they are so much better than mine.**_

 _Prosecutors Office-Diego Armando's office_

 _12:30 AM_

Diego stared ahead at the wall in front of him. On it held many things: a glass case of his first coffee cup, a family picture of his late parents, his old defense attorney badge…But most importantly, it held the ring he'd bought to propose to Mia, sitting in a glass case.

 _Ah, what could have been…_

He sighed and thought about what had happened earlier in the day when Maya had come and…kissed him. After their interaction, Maya had quickly excused herself and ran out of his office. Diego gave another deep sigh and took a sip of his coffee. As he lowered the mug, his phone began to ring, confusing him as to who would be calling this early in the morning. He picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, Prosecutor Armando speaking."

"Ah Diego, it's good to hear you're still at work."

"Huh? Chief-Prosecutor Bolick? Why are you calling?"

"Why I'm calling isn't important, what is important is that I need you to report to Hazakura Temple first thing in the morning."

"Hazakura Temple? Why would I need to go there?"

"I have been trying to get a hold of Prosecutor Edgeworth, but I can't seem to contact him, and his last known location was that temple, so I just need you to make sure that he is alright."

"Fine, but why can't you?"

"I'm currently in Kurain Village and I'm afraid I'm stuck here for the night."

"I'm sure you have a good reason to be there?"

"Oh don't worry, Diego, I'm just here as a request to help the young girl, whose name is Pearl, in her spiritual training. I'm not here to do any harm to your dead girlfriend's cousin."

" _Spiritual training_? How are you hel-"

"Goodbye, Diego." With that, the phone was hung up and Diego was met with silence on the other end. He heaved a sigh before standing up and grabbing his jacket. Before he could depart, though, a knocking sound could be heard from his door.

Confused, Diego made his way over and opened it, only for it to reveal none other than newly appointed prosecutor Simon Blackquill.

"Ah, what do I owe the pleasure of having the Samurai prosecutor himself in my room?"

"….Armando-Dono….Earlier you were in the presence of Miss Fey-Dono….correct?"

Diego turned a slight shade of pink before dismissing it. "Yes that is correct….Why do you ask?"

"…I regret to inform you…But Chief-Prosecutor Bolick has placed an executive order for all prosecutors to stay away from the Fey family…"

Diego almost dropped the coffee in his hand when Simon said this, he just looked ahead at Simon before the words finally escaped his mouth "Wh… _What_!? _He can't do that_!? He has no reason or grounds!"

"I understand how you feel, most of the others had the same reaction when they were told this…I assume you already got the order to head to Hazakura Temple to find Prosecutor Edgeworth…Correct?"

"Yes that's correct, but how does that have any bearing on this subject?"

Simon sighed deeply before closing his eyes. "The reason for that is because if Prosecutor-Edgeworth is indeed at Hazakura Temple…Then you will be given the order to arrest Prosecutor Edgeworth so the committee can strip him of his prosecutor badge…"

"What!? That's _insane_! For what reason?"

"For defying the executive order of not being around the Fey's…"

"That's _ridiculous_! Bolick's defying _his own orders_ because _he's_ in Kurain village! He just phoned me and told me!"

"Unfortunately I'm afraid he has a warrant to be there…"

"A warrant? For what or who exactly?"

"….He has a warrant to arrest all of the village elders along with every one of the main branch…"

Diego eyes grew wide at that last part. If every one of the main branch was to be arrested, then…

"But that also include…Maya…."

"Indeed, the current Master of Kurain does have a warrant out for her arrest…However, _he_ will not be arresting her… _You_ will, I'm afraid…"

"WHAT!? I can't do that! What exactly do the elders and Maya have a warrant for anyway?!"

"…The chief has issued a warrant for their arrest on the grounds of murder and falsification of the crime scene…"

"Wha… _What Crime scene_ …?"

"The Crime scene of a murder from five years ago…The murder of former college student Doug Swallow…"

"…Doug Swallow…? _That's right, he was the one Mia got that witch for. But what kind of damn basis does Gerald have for opening that case back up?_

"Indeed, it seems the chief has found…Evidence. It proves that the late Dahlia Hawthorne was actually innocent of the murder, and it was the Feys all along who came up with the plan…"

"I'd like to see this stupid evidence. _Everything_ pointed to that witch being the real killer. Not only that, but she _confessed to the crime_!"

"I'm afraid the chief has evidence that apparently proves she was _forced_ into pleading guilty. I assume you can guess by whom…"

"The Fey clan…" Diego couldn't believe what he was hearing! How in the world did all of this evidence come to light?

"Indeed. Most of the prosecutors, including me, don't believe _a word_ the chief is saying…But the thing is, no one can oppose him, as we all know the chief has connections that _no man_ should have."

" _That_ …I can't deny. I looked into his past and, all of the records have been _deleted_ , it seems…" Diego rushed over to his desk, pulled out the thin file and handed it to Simon. "This was all I could uncover about him, for someone of such high authority, this is much too little."

"Armando-dono, for someone of no social status, this _is_ too little! Although, looking through these files, there is _a bit_ of interesting information here…"

"Like _what_?"

Simon pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Diego. "Oh…His birth records…"

"Indeed, does it not seem odd as to _who his parents are_? Or rather who his _sisters_ are? What is even more concerning is that his _birth date_ is _the exact date_ his parents were gunned down when he first rose to Chief Prosecutor. I _don't_ find this to be a _coincidence_."

"No, it's not. I'm _not_ going to arrest Edgeworth. Instead, I am warning him about all of this mayhem. He does have ties to the Hawthornes, thanks to a _certain_ case…"

"Yes. He was the prosecutor for Mia Fey's first trial correct? The former owner of Fey & Co. Law Offices, now run by a man named Phoenix Wright. I only know of the place because Athena is perplexed by this Phoenix Wright. I'll have to keep my eye on him."

"Yes, well…the information you know is correct. I'm going to run by Hazakura Temple to find Prosecutor Edgeworth and then I'm finding Maya. I'm not going to let the Chief – no, _The_ _Devil –_ lay a finger on her!"

"Anything I can do Armando-dono?" Diego looked at Simon for a minute before smiling and emitting a small laugh.

"Ha! Prosecutor Blackquill, go to Kurain Village and find a young girl named Pearl, and make sure she is safe!"

"Very well, I'll be on my way now." Simon turned and walked out of Diego's office, leaving the attorney to himself. He gave a deep sigh and looked out his window.

 _A war that started years ago, is getting close to its climax…_

* * *

 _Kurain Village_

Simon looked at the village gates from a distance and observed everything he saw. The place was surrounded by police and the entire place was under lockdown, with helicopters patrolling the sky to make sure no one got in or out by climbing the wall.

The samurai scoffed at such amateur tactics and began a mad dash through the woods, the darkness would limit the vision of the officers (Simon's black coat and hair helped) and the helicopters only saw as far as their lights would allow.

He quickly jumped over the police at the entrance and straight onto top of the Kurain Walls, the helicopters light flashed over to where Simon was, but he quickly jumped down into the village itself.

The dark haired man observed the village and saw that each house was locked with police officers in front of them, there were also guards patrolling up and down the roads almost making entry into any of the houses impossible… _almost_ …

Simon patrolled along the wall staying out of eyesight of the guards and lights, and wondered how he would find this young girl named Pearl – she could be in _any_ of these houses! Despite that, he was determined to do as Diego had said and save this girl.

Simon looked for any kind of opening when he saw one of the guards had fallen asleep against one of the houses. A perfect opportunity! He made a mad dash and struck the sleeping guard on the neck, knocking him out, then quickly broke the chains on the door and entered the house.

When he got in the house, it was dark and look like it was deserted. However, he quickly noticed that in just the next room was an older woman, who seemed to be meditating. Simon quickly showed respect by sitting down behind the woman, waiting for her to complete her meditation, though not soon after he had done so, the woman spoke up.

"It seems…I have a visitor…" The woman turned around and smiled at Simon. "May I ask what your name is, young one?"

Simon stood up and bowed.

"My name is Simon Blackquill…I am a prosecutor, though I assure you, I am not with the ones who have took control of your village."

The woman kept her smile and nodded. "The ones who have invaded our home do not have the same kind of respect that you do for the Fey clan. I can sense the great respect you hold for us in your aura. I also sense you are here for the young Pearl Fey…"

"Yes wise one, I am here to rescue the young girl from all of this. I would rescue all of you but I fear my best chances of success is just to rescue the young girl…"

"You are correct, the manor in the middle of the village is where she is currently being held. I also sense an aura with much hatred and evil there. Yet at the same time, the aura holds the power of a great leader. That is a very dangerous combination."

"Indeed." Before Simon could say anything more, a sound could be heard at the front of the house. He looked and was surprised by what he saw.

* * *

 _Hazakura Temple_

Edgeworth walked through the quiet halls of Hazakura temple. The blizzard made things much colder than they should have been, and he was regretting not wearing a thick jacket. Or rather, his own red jacket which he had put on Perry.

The prosecutor saw an open door and silently crept up to it. He peeked inside and saw that the room was empty, and gave a small sigh before walking in and examining the contents of the room. The place was pretty scarcely populated with items although a book caught the corner of his eye.

Edgeworth picked up the book and read the title of it. _Forbidden curses of the Kurain._ He was interested by the title, but what else caught his attention was how _old_ the book looked. Opening the book up to the table of contents and scanning it over, his eye finally landed on the sixth chapter, _Forbidden Gender Curse._

The magenta-clad man was intrigued by the title, so he flipped to page 66 where the chapter was located, but when he arrived, he saw the page had been ripped out, not only the start of the chapter, but every page detailing chapter six was gone.

He thought this was rather curious, so he took out his organizer and jolted down the mysterious book.

 _ **Kurain Curses Book Added to Organizer**_

Edgeworth looked around the room some more and saw nothing else piqued his interest. When he turned around though, he stepped on something. Looking down, he saw an empty CD case, the contents completely empty, and appeared quite old. But what struck him as odd was how he didn't remember the case when he'd first walked in.

 _ **Mysterious CD Case Added to Organizer**_

He furrowed his brow as he tried to think of who it belonged to, the only person that came to mind was that girl… _Iris_. He needed to get in contact with her immediately. The prosecutor was about to leave the room when a figure stopped him at the door.

Edgeworth looked at the figure and saw immediately who it was. " _Perry_ …?"

Perry Wright (aka Phoenix Wright) stood at the door watching Edgeworth with sleepy eyes and the covers pulled around her. "Miles…You looked cute when you furrow your brow right then hehe…"

Edgeworth looked away to cover his blush before shaking it off and walking over to Perry. "What are you doing up? I figured you would be asleep right now."

"I could say the same to you. Besides, I couldn't sleep because of how cold it was and…" Perry wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "I can't sleep, unless I'm _in your embrace…"_

The attorney grew redder before wrapping his arms around Perry and keeping her in his embrace, they stood there for a minute before he spoke. "You should get back to sleep. I'll be there soon."

He went to walk past Perry when she grabbed him and looked him in the eye. "Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to the two nuns, I have questions to ask them." Perry gave a questioning look to Edgeworth, who just gave a small smile. "Police related questions, don't worry."

Perry was skeptical but seemed to believed him, so she just gave a small nod and unhooked him, although not before pulling him into another hug.

The two stayed locked in each other's arms for a while, before their eyes met each other's, and stayed locked until Perry stood on her tip toes and locked lips with him. Even though the two had kissed earlier, Edgeworth still couldn't believe how soft her lips were.

The two stayed locked in a kiss for what seemed like an eternity before breaking off. Perry gave a small smile to Edgeworth before walking off and back to the room. He watched her walk off and gave a small sigh. Love was a confusing emotion.

Edgeworth took a step before realizing getting the CD case looked over for fingerprints might be a good idea. He took out his cell phone and dialed for Gumshoe, hoping he was awake. After a few rings a voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Gumshoe, I'm glad to see you're awake…"

"OH! Mr. Edgeworth sir! What can I do for you?"

"I have some evidence that I need examined for fingerprints. I plan on returning to the precinct tomorrow. Can you meet me there?"

"Uh…" Gumshoe didn't know if he should, he still had to look for Maya and find her after the whole love potion thing and didn't know what to do. "Well…Yes Sir…I can…"

"Good, I'll see you then." Edgeworth hung up and looked down the hallway. He knew if he found out more about this curse, the answers would arrive soon.

Meanwhile, Gumshoe, he sighed as he walked the streets, looking for Maya.

* * *

 _ **Author**_ ** _Responses_**

 _ **Mihoshi 2.0:** I Know for the sake of comedy and love I hope he does yet at the same time doesn't realize who Perry is! Also I always liked Edgeworth in investigation mode as he always seemed at his best then. Nice Maya theory, If I'm being completely honest then I don't have a clear ending for everything...Yet...:P As always thanks for reading and apologies for the long wait on this one._

 ** _Mrthunderkid:_** _I Thank you greatly for the compliment, my injury has healed by now but thanks for the consideration :)_

 _ **JordanPhoenix:** My Friend I don't even want to know how a Diego and Oldbag conversation would go LOL Thanks for Beta Reading :)_

 ** _SkyiesTheLimit:_** _Arn't we all all? Haha On a side not I don't know if I agree with your profile pic, always was a Phoenix/Athena Shipper myself._

 ** _sheilacalhoun:_** _I'm glad you can't keep a straight face, it makes me know I'm doing something right!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Crack Theory There might be plans for a sequel/spin off!_

 **Anon 73:** _Not a bad ideal, I might have to consider it sometime!_

 **ION No.75:** _I'll give you credit I certainly haven't heard that before_

 _ **Anonax 51:** Of course Of course, Honestly I have never seen Midnights summer dream, I could see that happening it be nice romance I suppose. Working on a new case as we read, Alright Idea, I see well I could defiantly think of something like that!_


End file.
